New Beginnings
by charrae
Summary: Bella is new to the small town of Forks. Edward is waiting to finish high school to get away from the shallow girls there. Will a fast romance strengthen their relationship and friendship or will they let others tear them apart?
1. The Meeting

**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight**

A/N This is my first attempt at fanfiction be bare with me and let me know what you think

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"You don't need to do this," mom says for the hundredth time this week.

"It's for the best mom you can travel with Phil while Olivia and I get to know dad better. Also Mason is there with Emma." I told her packing the last of my belongings into the suitcase on my bed.

Olivia my younger sister walks in my room then. "Mom we will be fine, Mas needs help with Emma its not easy caring for a baby by yourself," she said sitting on my bed.

"I know I still don't know why he moved," mom said.

"Mom you know why he moved being here was too hard for him," I told her.

"I know I still can't believe I'm a grandma and I'm gonna miss you girls," she said pulling us both in for a hug. Only mom would think that I roll my eyes internally.

EPOV

The first day of junior year only two more years of these people then I can leave. "Don't get so down little brother this will be different. I can feel it there's a change coming."

"Little brother really Ali, I'm over a foot taller than you and only five minutes younger. Is this another twin vibe thing you've got going?" I ask her as we get out of my car.

"Eddie…"

"Oh I can tell it's changed so much," I sigh as she giggles.

"It will be, you just have to have patience and run," she laughs as I take off.

BPOV

"Bye Emma, be a good girl for papa Charlie," I said before leaving for school. I dropped off Liv at the middle school before driving the short distance to Forks High. I walked into the building and straight into a brick wall.

"Emmett you can't stop in the middle of the hall like that." A blonde girl said helping me off the floor."

"Sorry you must be new here I don't remember knocking you down before."

"Yes, just started today."

"Hi, I'm Rose and this is Emmett nice to meet you…"

"Bella"

"Bella, where did you move from?" Rose asked me.

"Phoenix," I answered her.

"Did your parents get tired of the sun?" Emmett asked.

"My parents divorced a long time ago. I moved back here with my dad over the summer," I answered him.

"Well it's good to have you here squirt."

"Ignore him Bella, he doesn't think before he talks," Rose said as we parted ways. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.

EPOV

"Hey Bro," Emmett said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Em, run over anyone today," I asked him?

"Actually I did a very hot new girl, ow Rosie." Emmett said rubbing the back of his head. "I can think other girls are hot and you have to admit she _is_ hot."

"Okay I admit she has that girl next door thing going for her. If Alice and I gave her a make over she would be smokin'."

"Who are we giving a makeover," Alice asked sitting down next to me?

"The new girl," Rose answered, "there she is with Jess."

We look in the direction Rose is looking to see a stunning brunette walking with Jessica.

"Hey squirt join us," Emmett yells. I glare at him he only shrugs his shoulders at me.

BPOV

This girl can talk I've tried to lose her since after Trig but she won't let me get a word in.

"Hey squirt join us," I look up to see Emmett waving me over. I notice he is sitting next to the most handsome boy I have ever seen. He is glaring at Emmett he just shrugs his shoulders and keeps waving.

"You know Emmett let's go sit with them," before I can respond I'm being pulled to the table, "hi everyone, this is Isabella she's new here," she said waving at someone.

"I think we figured that one out on our own thanks Jess," a dark haired girl said dryly next to the handsome boy. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen and the strangest copper hair color. "Nice to meet you Isabella," she added much nicer.

"Nice to meet you also and its just Be…."

"Tanya over here," Jessica yelled interrupting me. I rolled my eyes as I took my seat with my back to the door. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the handsome boy smiled at me.

"Eddie thanks for inviting me to eat lunch with you," a strawberry blonde purred as she sat down next to Jessica. I noticed the handsome boy suck in a breath and his shoulders tensed.

EPOV

I wanted to kill Emmett I should have known that she would join them. That annoying, plastic, and shallow Barbie, "I didn't invite you to eat with us, Emmett invited Isabella here and its Edward not Eddie," I said through my teeth.

"So Isabella what brings you to our small town of Forks," Alice asks the beautiful Isabella.

"Please just call me…," she started be for Tanya interrupted her.

"So Rose, who are we getting to replace Kate?"

I tune them out and watch Isabella she seems quiet unlike the other girls in school. Twice she tried to speak and both times she was interrupted if only she wasn't hanging out with Jessica and Tanya.

"Are you going to tryout Isabella?" That brought me out of my trance.

"No defiantly not, cheerleading is not my thing," she said dryly.

"So when will these tryouts be held," Tanya asked?

I noticed the Chief walk in and look in our direction with a baby on his hip and a diaper bag on his shoulder. "Hey Em, in trouble already this morning Chief Swan is looking this way?" I said as everyone turned to see the Chief walking this way.

Isabella jumps from her seat saying, "Dad as she walked up to him. She is the Chief's daughter everyone is stunned as she takes the baby from him a kisses her cheek. They walk over to the table as the Chief is talking, "Sorry about this Bells, I don't know how long I will be gone I hope to make it home before dinner. I wouldn't count on it though. Mas should be on his way to pick her up."

"Dad don't worry about it just be careful okay."

"You know I will Bells," he said before turning to everyone else, "Everyone behaving this morning Emmett?"

"Chief I'm insulted I always behave you have never had to bring me in, have you?"

"No I haven't but I have never even had to speak with your brother here," Chief Swan added. "Well make sure all of you behave, I will see you later Bells."

"Okay Dad, say bye bye to Papa Charlie Emma," Isabella said.

"Bye bye, mwah."

"Bye Emma, you behave Daddy will pick you up in a little while." He put the bag on the back of Isabella's chair and leaves the table is in stunned silence. She has a baby a beautiful baby with blue eyes and Isabella's hair.

"Cute kid," Tanya sneers.

"How old is she," Alice asked?

"She just turned one over the weekend. We went to Seattle to the zoo it was a lot of fun," Isabella said smiling at the little girl. It is obvious she loves her.

"What is her name Isabella," I ask her? I want her to keep talking she seems so different someone I can at least be friends with since she is taken.

"Please call me Bella and her name is Emma Lynn," she answered. Bella what a beautiful name I thought Isabella was beautiful.

"Emma is a beautiful name," Rose said.

"I always thought so," a young man probably nineteen or twenty said walking up to Bella.

"Dada," Emma said.

"Hey baby daddy missed you," he said taking her from Bella, "Thanks B, I hope she was no trouble."

"She is a good baby and beautiful like her father," Tanya purred. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then turned to Bella and whispered in her ear. Bella laughed and shook her head. He picked up the diaper bag and turned back to Bella.

"Well we best be off, say thank you to Auntie Bella, Emma." Auntie Bella oh thank god she is not her mother.

"Bye bye, mwah," Emma said.

"Anytime princess, bye," Bella said. "Are you two coming to dinner?"

"No not tonight I might need to go to Port Angeles," he answered smiling at her.

She laughed and said, "Text me if you need a babysitter."

"Will do and thanks again for watching her sis," he said as he left.

I noticed Jessica and Tanya with their heads together and they kept glancing between Bella and me never a good thing.


	2. Who

Chapter 2: Who's Friends With Who?

EPOV

"Are you sure you won't be at the tryouts this afternoon?" Jessica asks Bella with a pout on her face.

"I'm sure cheerleading is not my thing," Bella answers politely. She is beautiful and cares deeply for her family that is obvious but I still can't figure out why she would want to hang out with Jessica and Tanya.

"Eddie will you be at tryouts today," Tanya asks?

"No I have practice but I wouldn't be there if I didn't and it's Edward Tanya stop calling me Eddie," I answered coldly she just doesn't take a hint.

BPOV

Edward seems nice at times and then cold and distant. Why am I thinking about him I stand no chance with him? I'm sure he has a girlfriend or is into Jessica or Tanya. They seem to hang on his every word even if they are shallow.

"Where is Jasper Alice you two didn't brake up did you," Tanya smirked?

"No he will be here after lunch," Alice answered smiling. "Bella, what class do you have next?"

"Chem," I answer.

"You need to check your schedule better there is no Chem class next period," Tanya laughs. God she is a bitch and getting on my last nerve screw being nice.

"If you take the stick out of your ass you might be able to sit there more comfortably and you wouldn't have to be such a bitch. I have done nothing to you and all you have done is make rude and insinuating commits. As well as interrupt me every time someone asks me a question, I have Chem next period with Banner," I told her I could no long sit there and take it.

"Damn squirt I knew I would like you," Emmett laughs.

"As if that's an advanced class besides no one asked you to join us for lunch and you have no right to speak to me that way," Tanya sneered.

"Actually Bella here is the only one that was asked to join us for lunch and she is the only one welcome at this table," Edward said glaring at Tanya.

"Eddie what do you mean," Tanya purred.

"For the love of god Tanya it is Edward not Eddie is that really that hard to understand. I mean that my brother invited Bella to sit with us and you thought that it was an open invitation," he said before turning to me, "Bella I have Chem next also would you walk with me lunch is almost over?"

Stunned I was stunned no one ever stood up for me like that, "yes thank you." I said standing and grabbing my bag. I turned back around to pick up the reminisce of my salad but Edward had already grabbed it.

"I've got this let's go," he said leading me away from the table.

As he threw away what was left of our lunch I said, "Thank you I have been trying to ditch Jessica for awhile but she doesn't stop talking long enough for you to get a word in," I laughed.

EPOV

Maybe she not friends with Jessica I figured that she isn't friends with Tanya by the way she talked to her at the table, "So you two aren't friends then?"

"No I don't think I can turn my brain off long enough for that," I laughed. "I am sorry if she is a friend of yours but she and that Tanya aren't my cup of tea."

She thinks I'm friends with them hell no I need to set this straight so I stop her in the middle of the hall. "Hell no Bella, I sorry to say it like that but I need you to understand."

"They seem to know every thing about you well except your name. I'm sorry to assume that they were your friends, you know what they say about assuming things."

I laughed, "Yes I do it makes an ass out of you and me. They took advantage of an invitation to you from my brother. They have been after me since seventh grade and don't take no for answer," I shrug.

"Well Tanya is pretty and Jessica well I'm not sure what she looks like under the plaster," she laughs.

She's serious, she actually believes herself, she the most beautiful girl to walk these halls believes that a plastic Barbie is prettier than her. "I've heard plastic and plaster for that matter will do that to you," I smirk at her, "Besides I like natural beauty and brunettes." We started to walk again, "I'm sorry they gave you such a hard time at lunch. They didn't let you finish a sentence until your niece showed up."

"I noticed they wanted dirt I wasn't about to fall for it, I left out that Mason was my brother because I didn't feel the need to explain myself," she said.

"I need to apologize I thought she was your daughter at first. She look a lot like you but after meeting your brother I see why. You two look more like twins than me and Alice."

Her eyes went wide, "you and Alice are twins that's hard to process."

"You aren't the first one to have that reaction," I laughed as I lead her into the classroom.

BPOV

He's not into Tanya I am so relived I didn't think he would be but I had to make sure. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a girlfriend or that he would be interested in me but as long as he isn't into those two.

I walked to the yearbook room at the end of the day. I met with Mrs. Baker she is in need of a new sports and music photographer. I will be riding with the football team to away games and have to be present for all football games. I also have to go to some practices and take pictures of the cheerleaders. It's not the pictures I want to take but I love being behind the camera.

I drive over to the middle school to pick up Liv and stop by the diner for fries and shakes before pulling up next to the practice field. I see Edward and Emmett throwing a ball back and forth close by. "I could get use to this Bells," Liv said excited to see the guys out on the field.

"Don't even think about it Liv you are thirteen years old."

"Oh Bella get over yourself you need to act like the seventeen year old you almost are."

EPOV

I don't think Bella knows that we can hear everything they are saying.

"Olivia I am only sixteen and besides just because I don't throw myself at guys doesn't mean I'm not interested in them." That is interesting information she sounds single.

"I said almost seventeen and that guy at the diner you didn't even give him a chance look at him over there." I look with only my eyes to see her pointing at Mike Newton. "He's cute not as cute as these two closest to us but cute."

"No he has a baby face which is why you find him cute, he is an ass Liv drop it," Bella said with authority.

"I think he's sweet I mean really what he said was so romantic," she said and then held her hand to her heart.

Bella was taking a camera out of a bag when she stopped and snorted, "Of course you think it was romantic you are thirteen I mean really, I think you picked that up by mistake please."

"You did ask him what," she laughed.

"Well of course I did I thought he was thinking I grabbed the wrong bag."

"And he said my heart, that makes him romantic."

"No it makes him an ass I mean really using a pick up line please, I have heard them all and am not impressed by them." Of course she's heard them all she is beautiful.

Emmett has trying to hold in his laughter as he walked up to me and whispered, "Do you think they know we can hear them?"

"I don't think so."

"Newton is such an ass let's switch you go over there you can see them better," Emmett said.

"Fine we can agree to disagree what about these two Bells they look yummy."

"Olivia Ann Swan," Bella whisper-yelled, "be quiet I know the taller one has a girlfriend and the other one most defiantly has a girlfriend." She thinks I have a girlfriend no that's not good.

"And why is that Bella?"

"Look at him again and ask me that," Bella responds while Emmett raises an eyebrow at me. I feel pretty good right now. "Now be quiet I need to work."

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"I joined the yearbook staff and have been assigned to the football team and sometimes the cheerleaders. Speaking of the cheerleaders are hold tryouts in thirty minutes why don't you go watch." Bella said changing the subject.

"Why did you join the yearbook when you could've been a cheerleader? I know you can do the jumps and flips better than any of them." That is interesting information.

"I like taking pictures, the yearbook is the only way I can do that, besides mom forced those classes on me. Just because I know how doesn't mean I like doing it."

"Now I have to be here every once in a while and if you can't learn to be quiet I will have dad pick you up and you can hang out at the station everyday," Bella warned her.

"Okay I get the hint stay out of your personal life. I'm going to go watch the cheerleaders now."


	3. The New Assignment

Chapter 3: The New Assignment

EPOV

"Hey Bella did you change your mind," Alice asked running up to Bella?

"Oh, hey Alice no didn't I'm taking pictures for the yearbook," Bella answered.

"Walk with me, you like taking pictures I take it," Alice commented.

"Yes I do," Bella said as they reached us.

"Hey brothers why aren't you over there with the team," Alice asked?

"Practice doesn't start for another twenty minutes, Pixie. That's a nice camera, squirt."

"Thanks it took a lot of babysitting neighbor's kids for this," Bella said with a frown. "Hey Olivia come here a minute," she yelled. I turn around to see Olivia with Jessica and Tanya.

She turns and runs over to us. "Hey Bella taking my advice I see."

"Olivia station that's all I'm saying." Emmett looked like he was in pain biting on his lip while I bit my cheek to hold in my own laughter. Luckily nobody caught us.

BPOV

"Alice, Edward, Emmett this is my little sister Olivia," I said. "Olivia this is Alice and her brothers Edward and Emmett." My phone buzzed in my pocket so I took it out.

**Bell- I would love you forever if you could watch Emma. Need to go to Port Angeles –Mas**

**Mas- You know I will at the practice field with Liv –Bell**

**Bell- thanks see you in a few -Mas**

"Nice to meet you, so you are Edward I have heard a lot about you Eddie," Olivia said.

What The Fuck?

"Bella those two bitches over there say to stay away from their man. I say fuck them," Olivia said loudly.

"Olivia watch your mouth," I said as her jaw dropped. "If you get caught I get it from dad not so loud next time, stay away from those bitches and Edward hates the name Eddie don't use it."

"Okay no problem for a second I thought you were actually getting on to me for calling them that."

"I could never get mad at you for the truth," I laugh.

"Oh for the love of god," Alice said. "Bella you need to know that my brother isn't interested in either of them and it's nice to meet you Olivia. What grade are you in?"

"Thank god your brother has good taste in girls and eighth grade," Olivia answered.

"It's nice to meet you to Olivia how do you know what my taste in girls is," Edward asked?

"Because anything is better than those two," she answered and everyone broke out in laughter.

"Oh I like you mini squirt you will fit in nice here. You even look like squirt here," Emmett said.

"Did they say anything else to you Liv?"

"Well they walked up to me and said to tell that skank I was with to back off, Edward is theirs that they have been after him for years and some plain bitch was not going to waltz in and scoop him up," Like I have chance with him I roll my eyes. "Oh, they also wanted to know if I had Mason's number. One question how do they know Mas?"

"Dad got called to an emergency in Port Angeles so he brought Em to school since it was lunch and Mas came to pick her up ten minutes later," I answered.

"I don't trust those two Bells watch your back," Olivia said worried.

"You know I can take care of myself Liv don't worry so much."

"I know you can but I still worry."

"Don't worry mini squirt she has us watching out for her," Emmett said. "Her boyfriend could watch out for her also."

EPOV

I am going to kill Emmett nice way to be subtle.

"Yah, I think you have to stop turning guys down to have one of those," Olivia laughs. She is just as bad as Emmett I swear.

"Olivia," Bella yelled.

"Yah yah I know so Emmett Edward do either of you have girlfriends," Olivia asks?

"Nice Liv very subtle but I think they are a little old for you and Bells can handle herself," Mason said walking up to us with Emma and a diaper bag.

"Hi Mas, I thought so and no she can't if we leave it up to her she will be single forever. Anyway this is Alice, Edward and Emmett," Olivia said. I'm telling you she is the female version of Emmett.

"Leave her alone Liv," he said. "Nice to meet you guys sorry I didn't stay and introduce myself earlier but those other two were giving me the creeps," he said cringing.

"Don't worry about I've been dealing with them for years they just don't stop," I said.

"They don't get no meets no," he laughed.

"You laugh but I'm serious at least I get rid of the blonde after this year she's the worst."

"Speaking of the devil," Alice said pointing with her head. We turn to see Tanya and Jessica walking this way.

"And that's my cue to leave," Mason said handing Bella Emma and the diaper bag. "Bye Emma be good for Auntie Bella and Auntie Liv. Thanks again Bella not sure how long I'll be."

"Don't worry she'll be fine," Bella said.

"Bye bye Mwah," Emma said. "Dada go bye bye."

Mason ran back to his car and was gone before Tanya and Jessica were half way there.

"So I never got my answer," Olivia said staring at me and Emmett.

"I have a girlfriend," Emmett laughed, "as for Edward he seems to have the same problem as Bella here."

"Emmett," I yell.

"So this is where the party is," Jasper said running up to us. "Hi, I'm Jasper and you are?" He asked holding his hand out to Bella.

"I'm Bella and this is my sister Olivia and my niece Emma." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you I hate to break up this party but we are starting in a few minutes," he said kissing Alice's cheek. I noticed Bella relax after that and hadn't noticed that she had tensed up.

"Okay we are on our way," I said. "I will see you ladies later."

BPOV

After they left I let out a breath, "Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked looking worried.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that everyone I've met today besides Rose, you, and your brothers have either hit on me or been rude. Well there was a nice girl in my Trig class but Jessica pulled me out before I caught her name."

"And you thought Jazz was going to hit on you?"

"To be honest yes." I said.

"Don't worry about it we have been together since the seventh grade. He is a very polite young man and he wouldn't have hit on you even if we weren't."

"Good I don't think everyone in this town are rude I have just met the rude ones."

"You would be surprised we tend to stick together you are welcome to join us," Alice said.

"I would like that thank you," I answered honestly.

"Okay I need to run I'll talk to you later." Olivia and Emma sat in the grass playing with toys from the diaper bag while I took pictures of both practice and the tryouts. I had about fifteen good shots from each when Mrs. Baker showed up. She looked at my shots before she spoke.

"I looked at your transcripts after you left. I am starting a school paper and lined up someone for each spot except a report for news. Would that be something you would be interested in? After seeing your pictures I think you could take pictures for the paper as well."

"I would like that thank you," I said honestly. "I was going to write an article about one of the football players this week. I would like you to write it instead."

"Not a problem."

"Okay let's go meet the coach," she said as walked towards him.

"Coach Long I would like to introduce you to Bella Swan she is the new yearbook staff assigned to the football team and will be writing that article we discussed."

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan," he said shaking my hand. "You will be writing your article on our quarterback here are his stats for the past two years," he said handing me a folder. "Cullen 2 come here."

EPOV

I run over to Coach and see Mrs. Baker and Bella with him. "Yes Coach," I said as I reached them.

"Cullen this is Miss Swan and I'm sure you know Mrs. Baker," Coach said.

"I do and I also know Bella," I answer.

"That makes this easier," Coach said, "You are aware of the paper she is starting." I nod my head I am writing about each game for her. "Good I have chosen you for an article about one of my players. Bella here will be writing it. She has your stats and a list of questions for you the paper goes out on Friday so you two need to meet as soon as possible."

"Not a problem Bella may I see your phone please?"

She handed me her phone and I dialed my number and hit send then ended the call. "I called myself so we have each others numbers. I will call you after practice." She nodded her head.

"Okay get back out there it's almost five." I couldn't help but smile as I ran back out on the field I have her phone number.


	4. Friends

**Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Friends<p>

BPOV

I have Edward's phone number I save it in my contacts as I walk back to Liv and Em. "What was that about?" Liv asks when I reach her.

"I'm now a journalist for the school newspaper," I said packing up Em's toys.

"That sounds boring," Olivia said as I felt my phone in my pocket.

**Bells- I'm not going to make it in time for dinner. I will be back late tonight. Please keep an eye on your sister –Dad**

**Dad- You know I will, be careful. Love You –Bells**

**Bell- Won't be back for a couple of hours –Mas**

**Mas- Don't worry she will be fine –Bells**

"Dad won't be home in time for dinner and Mason will be a couple of hours," I tell Olivia as we start walking towards the car. I felt my phone again.

**Bella**- **I don't know if you have plans for tonight but my brother and sister want to get pizza –Edward**

"Liv do you want to go for pizza?"

"Sure Bells that sounds like fun."

**Edward- I have Olivia and Emma still if that's okay let me know when and where –Bella**

"Isabella, for that not being your kid you sure have her a lot," I turn around and see Jessica and Tanya.

"Tanya what I do or who I do them with is not your concern. Olivia get in the car and take Emma with you."

"I'm not sure you know who you are talking to," Tanya sneered.

"I know exactly who I am speaking to, now if you will excuse me I have places to be."

"You need to watch yourself around here people listen to me and I can make sure you have no friends," Tanya warned.

"If you think I am scared of you think again. I don't want any friends that you could lie to and they would believe you."

"Good then I don't have to worry about you trying to befriend Edward we have a date I need to get ready for. He is picking me up in half an hour," Tanya lied.

"Good for you I didn't know you knew another Edward," I said walking around the front of my car.

"Bella is this your car here?" Edward asks walking up to me.

"Yes," I answered wondering if he heard, by the look in his eye I believe he did.

"Good I'm right here next to you and it will be easier if you follow me."

"Okay are you sure we have time I mean your date," I wink at him.

"I don't have a date unless you aren't busy later," he smiles and winks at me.

"Eddie," Tanya purrs, "Where are you going?"

"It's Edward Tanya and that's for my friends to know and you have a date with another Edward because I know it's not me." He said friends louder than he needed to.

After I made sure Emma was buckled in her car seat I pulled out and followed him to a small pizza place.

"I like Edward he didn't have to make sure they didn't bother you more than they did. I feel better about the situation," Olivia said as we pulled into a spot next to Edward.

"I know it was nice of him," I said unbuckling Emma from her car seat. "Do you want pizza Em?"

"Pisa pisa," Emma answered.

I walk in and Rose asks, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can," I answer as Edward holds out a chair for me. "Edward thank you for that back there you didn't have to say that we are friends."

"Yes I did Bella I want us to be friends if that's okay with you." He said with a smile as he sat down next to me.

"I would like that also Edward," I told him.

We ordered and I started to ask the questions on Coach long's list. They were all basic football knowledge questions and a bit to boring. "Do you mind if I ask you questions that are not on this list?"

"Of course not Bella as long as I can ask you questions as well," he answered as the food arrived. I cut up a slice of cheese pizza for Emma in small pieces and placed it in front of her.

"What do you like about playing football?"

"I don't know exactly I have always played I was in pee wee football with Em when we were little. There's something about being on the field, the smell of the grass, the feel of the ball in your hands, the enjoyment of watching a perfect spiral being caught while defenders try and stop it."

EPOV

"So it not about the cheerleaders?" she laughs.

"How do I answer that without offending Rose and my sister but cheerleaders suck and are stuck up snobs that think that everyone needs to bow to them."

"You really don't like them do you?"

"I have been asked out by every other cheerleader. My sister and Rose aren't like the others and they really like what they do. If we had more like them I wouldn't mind so much." I told her honestly. "What is your favorite color?"

"I have two blue and green. What do you like to do after practice?"

"I like to relax by playing my piano or guitar. What do you for fun?"

"Read I love reading and listening to music. My sister says that I'm boring but that's what I like to do."

"I find you interesting not boring." We spent the next half hour getting to know each other better. We were lost in our own little bubble. I'm not sure if I can just be friends with her she is like no other girl I have met. I will be her friend though if that's the only way to have her. She has not tried to pick me up once the one girl I would like to try.

BPOV

We have been lost in our own bubble for the last half an hour he is so much more than a pretty face. In fact he is more beautiful on the inside. I'm glad he wants to be friends I will take him anyway he will have me.

"Edward, Emmett, Alice hello dears I'm meeting your dad here for dinner. I didn't know this is where you were eating dinner." A beautiful woman with caramel colored hair and Edward's green eyes said.

"Hi mom this is Bella she just started today," Edward said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you dear it's nice to meet you dear," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please call me Esme dear," she said as Doctor Cullen walked up. I should have realized that he was Edward's dad.

"Hi kids I didn't know you would be here," He said as he reached us. "I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you before but you seem familiar," he said as he sat down.

"I'm Bella Swan Doctor Cullen, Charlie's daughter we met in the emergency room over the summer," I answered him.

"Hi Doctor Cullen," Olivia said.

"I remember now," he laughed, "Olivia dear how's the head. Your not jumping off anymore cliffs are you?"

"No the stiches healed and they didn't even leave a scar," she said running her hand over the front of her head. That was a scary day, she hit her head on a rock after she resurfaced and a wave carried her into it. The cut wasn't big but deep and there was no lasting damage. "Dad was ready to throw cuffs on me and lock me up and throw away the key." Olivia laughed but he was serious at the time. Mrs. Cullen looked a little shocked Edward must have noticed as well.

"Mom Bella and Olivia are Chief Swan's daughters."

"Oh okay that makes since it's nice to meet you two and who is this lovely little angel?"

"This is Emma our niece," I said. "I keep her for my brother as often as I can."

EPOV

Bella is so kind, honest, and caring with the way she is so selfless to her family. I can see myself falling for her hard.

"How old is she?" mom asked Bella.

"She just turned one over the weekend."

"May I hold her," mom has always loved babies.

"Of course," Bella replied hand her across to my mother. "She is not a shy one," Bella laughed as Emma kissed my mom's cheek.

"She is a beauty she looks a lot like you two girls."

"Yes she does she made quite the impression at lunch today," I said.

"You had her at school with you Bella?" mom asked her.

"No dad was supposed to have the day off today but was called to an emergency and since it was lunch he dropped her off with me. Mason picked her up before lunch was over."

"I need to talk with Charlie about calling me I don't mind helping out with such a sweet angel."

"I think he would like that we try to keep her out of the day care as much as possible the ladies there flirt with dad and Mason," Olivia said laughing.

"I'm sure they do they are always flirting with my husband at the football games," Mom said flatly.

"Tanya's and Jessica's moms," I tell Bella.

"That explains things like mother like daughter," Bella said and shrugged.

I see Bella pull her phone and read a text message she giggles before sending her reply. I am instantly jealous but have no right she's not mine to get jealous about who makes her laugh.


	5. Emma's Story

***Warning Tissues needed this is a sad one**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Emma's Story<p>

BPOV

"Seems like everyone had the same idea," Mason said walking up to us pocketing his cell phone. I introduce Mason to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen then after another twenty minutes we all head out. I read through the folder Coach Long gave me and make an outline for my article. Then I change into a tank top and shorts and brush my teeth. I checked on Olivia, made sure the house was locked up and the lights were all off. Dad was still not home so I took my cell phone to bed with me. I was about to turn my bedside lamp when me phone buzzed.

**Bella- Goodnight Sweet Dreams –E**

**E- Goodnight –B**

I smile as I turned off the lamp and went to sleep. When I woke the next morning I showered quickly, woke Liv up, then dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. There was a note from dad he had to be at work early today. I felt better knowing that he at least made it home last night.

At school I was able to dodge Jessica during both trig and Spanish. I was at my locker before lunch, "Would you like to join me for lunch today?" I look up and see a boy with black hair and greasy complexion.

"I don't even know your name why would I have lunch with you?" I asked staring at him.

"I heard you didn't need to know me or need a reason," he said smiling at me. I didn't know how to respond to that so I turned to walk away. He reached out and grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. "I was talking to you," he growled at me. "You are not leaving without giving me a good reason why you won't have lunch with me."

I yank my arm out of his grasp and see Edward walking towards us from the corner of my eye. "Well I was not talking to you and I don't owe you a reason for anything. I want you to leave me alone and if you think of touching me again you will be leaving school early." I was so angry who did he think he was.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked I'm sure he heard most of that.

"Don't bother Cullen she's not as easy as they said."

"What are you talking about Yorkie? Who called her easy?" Edward asked looking pissed.

"Tanya and Jessica they said if you took her to lunch she would blow you after," he said walking away. He turned and added "I thought since they were easy they would know."

EPOV

I was so pissed I pulled Bella in close not sure what else to do. Her scent was calming me down she didn't seem to mind so I held her there against my chest she smelled like a mixture of fruit and flowers. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now I don't even know who that boy is and for him to think I would do that makes me sick." She said fisting my shirt.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard from behind me. "Eddie I would have thought you would have better taste than to hangout with a mommy," Tanya sneered.

"What are you talking about Tanya?" I hissed.

"Please you believe that baby is really her brother's she looks like Bella with blue eyes. I mean I understand why there's no dad around no one would stay with plain Jane here. If the baby is really her brother's then explain why there's no mommy." Tanya said with a satisfied smile on her face. What a bitch mom's these days leave as well. There is no reason to lie about that baby. She calls Mason dad and I believe Bella.

"Tanya stop this it gets you nowhere you have no right to that story." I tell her.

"I think that Bella is her mom or that she is a major bitch." Tanya laughed.

"Don't you speak of her mother you don't know what your talking about," Bella yelled letting go of my shirt but not leaving my embrace.

"That's because you are her mother," Tanya sneered. A crowd started forming around us and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

"She is my brother's baby, it's disgusting to suggest otherwise and you are disgracing Emma's mother." Bella yelled.

"There is no mother for six months Chief Swan and his son leave and pick up the baby no one else," Jessica added.

"Bella has only lived here for a week," I said.

"That you know of," Jessica said. "I still haven't heard Bella say where her mother is."

"She's dead," Bella said spinning around in my arms and leaning her back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I turn my head to look at Alice she had tears in her eyes. "You disgrace her memory by speaking so ill of her." She had tears run down her face I felt bad for her I had no idea what to do.

"Are you satisfied now leave her alone you have your gossip so go?" I yelled at them. They seemed pleased with themselves.

"How convenient she's dead," Tanya started to say.

Bella's eyes turned violent and she tried to get out of my arms. I tightened my hold and whispered in her ear. "She wants to get a rise out of you baby listen to me there is a crowd and she wants you to hit her baby please I need you to breathe." Her breathing seemed to slow slightly with my words. She nodded her head and turned back to Tanya leaning into me for support.

"Convenient you say you think that it's convenient that Emma lost her mother, that Mason lost his fiancée, the love of his life and mother of _his_ child," Bella said hissing his. "You think that it's convenient," Bella said spitting each word, "that I lost my best friend." She had tears staining her checks and didn't bother to wipe them away as new ones would take there place anyway. They had all lost so much. I held her to me silently telling her that I was here for her. "We miss her everyday."

"She never got to see Emma, she never knew that she was a girl, I will not let you ruin her memory for me. She was a wonderful person and while Emma was a surprise she was never viewed as a mistake."

"She was given her mother's name Emma Lynn. Emma Lynn was taken from us along with the only family she had her mother. They were returning from the grocery store," Bella said with disgust in her voice. "The grocery store," she repeated, "a simple trip for milk, eggs and what ever the fuck else they needed. They were hit by a drunk driver. Her mother died on the way to the hospital. Lynne was only seven months pregnant. She had a weak pulse when she arrived at the hospital with a head injury. She had slipped into a comma and was brain dead the machines were the only thing keeping her alive. The machines kept her breathing and pumping her heart for a month and a half until it was safe for Emma to be born. They kept Lynne on the machines for another week so that Emma didn't share her birth date with the date of her mother's death."

"Okay that's enough Bella you don't have to share anymore information with them. You didn't have to share that with them. You have nothing to prove to anyone." I wish I could take her pain away. I turned her around and held her close to my chest.

"So she is your girlfriend now is she?" Tanya asked looking pissed. I wish she was I wanted to say.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I said instead. "You will not speak to her again I will not have her upset like this again. Unlike you I can keep my promise and I will not see her this way again." I was pissed I didn't know what to do help her. I saw Mrs. Cope next to the door and walked over to her with Bella under my arm. "Do you think I can take Bella home now? I don't think she can finish the day." I said giving her my crooked smile.

"Yes of course, Mr. Cullen. I have already called your father but I will let him know you will be at home, Isabella. I hope you feel better Miss Swan and I hope you know that not all the students here are like those two." Maybe not but most are I thought. Bella nodded and I lead her outside. She looked at me questioning me, "I am going to drive you home Bella." She started to shake her head.

"My car and Olivia," she started before I put a finger to her lips.

"I am going to drive you home and you are going to give me your car keys. Alice will drive your car home for you and I will pickup Olivia just let me know where." She was shaking her head. "Bella the coach has a meeting so I have no practice today and I need to help you. Please let me help you I care for you and don't like to see you so upset."

"Okay," she said as opened the door for her. She climbed in and I close the door before going around to the other side. "Thank you Edward for this and for what you said in there you didn't have to."

"Bella I meant what I said in there I value our friendship and will give it to you but if you want more I am more than willing to be more."

"Edward I am not as pretty as any of these other girls," I stopped her that was crazy talk.

BPOV

"Bella you are more than pretty, you are more than beautiful, and you are defiantly more than any of these girls at school. Don't you see it baby," he called me baby again I don't think he realizes he is doing it. "Yesterday I thought you where the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and to be honest with you at first I thought you were like the others. Two seconds after you spoke was all it took for me to see that you were more. You weren't plastic like Tanya or caked on like Jessica. Hell even my sister and Rose use make-up but not you. I thought maybe you were conceded because you were hanging out with Jessica and Tanya. Thirty seconds was all it took me to realize you were different and the more you talked the more beautiful you became. Because Bella you are more beautiful on the inside."

I never thought myself ugly but never beautiful but Edward makes me feel beautiful. "Edward I would be lying if I said I thought myself ugly but with you I feel beautiful.

"You are Bella," he said as we arrived at my house. He walked me to my door I unlocked the door and then handed him my keys. "Edward thank you I have to tell you I feel the same way and you are more beautiful on the inside as well. I didn't think it was even possible but you are."

"What are you saying Bella?"

"I want to be more than friends as well Edward," I told him honestly.

"Bella you are very emotional right now. I want you to be certain about this. Sleep on it and if you still feel the same way we can talk about it tomorrow. We will eat lunch tomorrow and discuss this then," he said nervously.

"Okay Edward we will talk then."


	6. Lunch Date

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Lunch Date<p>

BPOV

Like he promised Alice brought my car and Edward brought Olivia home. Olivia and dad had a million questions and were furious when I told them what happened. I decided that a picnic on one of the outside table would be more suited for our lunch so I made cold pasta salad and chicken salad wraps along with some brownies.

EPOV

During dinner Emmett decided to try and get me in trouble. "So mom dad did Edward tell you he skipped school today?"

"Edward Anthony"

"Emmett John"

Dad and mom yelled at the same time. Dad turned to mom and asked, "Why are you yelling at Emmett?"

"He is just trying to get Edward into trouble. Mrs. Cope called me today during lunch. She said that two girls were spreading rumors about Isabella Swan. That she had a child and lied about it. She said that the whole time you were holding Miss Swan while she cried and had to relive a difficult moment from her past. Then she told me that you were driving Miss Swan home and that she would call me to let me know when you returned. I do have a question for you Edward, Isabella Swan is Bella and the baby in question is Emma?

"Yes mom Tanya and Jessica are the girls spreading the rumors. They said that since Emma didn't have a mother that Bella had to be her mother."

"That is the most outrageous thing I have ever heard of." Mom said I didn't think she could get angrier so I told her everything that Bella said about Emma's mother.

"Does Charlie know all of this?" Dad asked.

"I know that Mrs. Cope called him but I don't know what she told him."

"Did anything happen to Tanya and Jessica?" Mom asked.

"After Edward left with Bella me and Jasper had to hold back Rose and Alice here from kicking their asses." Emmett added.

"Tanya and Jessica received three days in-school suspension and are on probation for cheerleading," Alice added with a smile.

After dinner I strummed my guitar for a while then went to take a shower I was worried about Bella. She had lost so much her best friend, sister, mother to Emma. A role she filled now I can see that. She was so selfless to give herself so completely I felt lucky to even be considered a friend of her. I dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and climbed into bed.

I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard my phone buzz.

**E- Will you meet me at my locker before lunch? –B**

**B- Of course I will. How are you feeling? –E**

**E- I feel better it's just hard reliving especially under the circumstances –B**

**B- I glad you are feeling better and am very sorry you had to go through that –E**

**E- You have nothing to feel sorry about Goodnight & I will see you for lunch tomorrow –B**

**B- Goodnight baby & I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow –E**

I was waiting for Bella at her locker before lunch. She was talking to Angela as she approached. I liked Angela she would be a good friend to Bella. Angela noticed me first and elbowed Bella to get her attention. She looked up and noticed me a huge smile appearing on her face. She said goodbye to Angela and came over, "Hi."

"Hi," I told her.

She pulled a small cooler out of the bottom of her locker. "I thought we could eat outside while it's nice out," she said unsure of herself.

"Bella," I said as I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face to look at me. I felt an electrical current run through our bodies and the way she shivered I knew she felt it too. "I think that's a great idea thank you for bringing lunch." She smiled and I took the cooler from her as we made our way outside.

BPOV

I could not keep the smile off my face he was actually waiting for me at my locker. When he touched me it felt like I was shocked. I was still a little afraid that his wanting to talk today during lunch was his way of changing his mind. We sat down in a corner table with only two chairs so no one could interrupt us. He sat the cooler on the table and I busied myself taking out the plates and food.

"This is delicious," Edward said. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes I have been cooking since I was ten. I was tired of burnt dinners, take-out and sandwiches."

"How did you learn?" He asked seeming interested.

"Honestly I taught myself by watching cooking shows on TV and reading how to books from the library."

He looked a little stunned, "I wonder you good you would be if someone took the time to teach you something." He said. Then his features turned serious, "How do you feel about us today?" He looked so nervous.

I felt nervous myself I just hope he doesn't change his mind and run from me laughing. "The same way I felt yesterday but," he sank down a little, "I need to be completely honest with you. I want more than friendship with you." He sat up and looked straight into my eyes it's now or never. "But I have never had a boyfriend before ever." I look down at my hands afraid of what I would see in his eyes.

"Bella look at me please," I looked up and saw kindness in his eyes, "baby listen to me I don't care about that to be honest with you I have never had a girlfriend either. I have never met someone I wanted that with until you. Would you be my girlfriend Bella?" I couldn't believe it Edward freakin' Cullen just asked me to be his girlfriend and I'm sitting here saying nothing.

EPOV

I asked her, I was so nervous what if she laughed in my face she is so beautiful and deserves so much in life. "I would like that very much Edward. I would like to be your girlfriend." I grabbed her hand and held it in mine I just had to be sure.

"Are you sure Bella is this something you really want?"

"Edward I have never wanted something more in my life." I couldn't believe it I brought our hands to my lips and softly placed my lips on her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Her skin was so soft and smooth I let my lips linger there. She was smiling as I brought our hands back down to the table. "I have brownies if you would like one."

We sat there holding hands and eating her brownies. They were really good, "Bella these are amazing I think I could eat the whole container."

She laughed, "Go ahead and take them Edward. I made them for you."

"Thank you baby you didn't have to you know."

"I know I wanted to there is a difference you know."

"I might've heard that before," I laugh.

After we finish lunch we walk back to her locker holding hands. I handed her the cooler and she places it back on the bottom of her locker. She grabbed her Chem book and put it in her bag. Then we headed for my locker I grabbed my Chem and Spanish books and put them in my bag so I could walk her to gym. We held hands as we walked to Chem I noticed many people starring at us. We settled into our seats with time before the bell. "Edward do you have practice today?"

"Yes I do are you going to be there?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I might make it I need to finish my article first. Mrs. Baker had my last class changed to a study period. So I can work on the paper or yearbook pictures for her. She could have me research the whole time for her. I hope I have time to work on my article today. I'm not complaining though no matter what she needs me to do if it gets me out of PE," she laughed.

"Yes I can see how disappointed you are," I laughed with her. Newton walks by hitting Bella's shoulder with his backpack rather hard. She was rubbing it with a scowl on her face. "Hey Newton I think you owe Bella an apology."

"Who?" He questioned and walked to his seat. I stood up and Bella pulled me back down.

"Edward don't bother he is an asshole. He doesn't take no for an answer." She looked troubled and I didn't like it. I grabbed her hand and she entwined our fingers together. I brought our hands to my lips and gave her hand a gentle kiss. I saw Newton scowl out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella talk to me what's going on?" I ask hoping she tells me.

"On Monday he hit on me in the diner after school I found him to be an ass and walked away, yesterday after English he tried again and I told him I wasn't interested and to leave me alone. This morning he cornered me at my locker and asked why I was blowing him off. I told him I was not interested and didn't even know who his is no do I care."

"Thank you for telling me Bella hopefully he will see you are taken and not bother you anymore." I told her knowing I would keep my eye on him from now on.

The bell rang so she simple nodded her head I reluctantly let her hand go as class started.

I had twenty minutes before practice so I ran to my locker for my English book and ran it to my car. I saw Bella across the lot with Angela laughing. I smiled loving to see her happy. I noticed Ben walking up to me at the same time Bella noticed me. The smile on her face was priceless. "I noticed you watching her before lunch today. I know you can have any girl in this school but you aren't arrogant about it I have to ask you to leave her alone." I turn to look at him he looked like someone stole his puppy.

"I'm sorry but I can't she is already my girlfriend and I won't give her up for anything. She is special I understand why everyone wants her but she is mine." I said as the girls reached us. "Hey baby did you finish your article?"

"Yes Mrs. Baker loved it and let me go early so I stopped at the diner before getting Liv and brought you this." She said handing me a chocolate shake.


	7. Cheap Shot

Chapter 7: Cheap Shot

BPOV

"Thanks for thinking of me baby," he said pulling me in for a hug. I breathed in his scent musky, honey, and all Edward.

"You were talking about the new girl?" I look over and see the boy Angela was starring at earlier.

"Yes you weren't," Edward said looking confused.

"No I better go get changed for practice," he said walking away.

"I need to get going too. Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," Angela said and I nodded.

Edward still looked confused as we started toward the practice field. Then his features changed as something snapped in his mind and a smile crossed his face. "Do I get to know what is going on in that mind of yours?"

He looked over at me, "I'm sorry Bella I'm a little confused, before you came over Ben asked me to leave you alone he looked like someone stole his puppy. I told him that you were my girlfriend and I wasn't giving you up."

"Edward I have no idea who he is?" I told him honestly.

"No Bella I don't think you did anything wrong. I trust you completely and wouldn't believe you'd want anyone else. I am confused because I don't think he was talking about you. I was thinking about what he said and he never said a name only that I was watching her before lunch and now. Since you are the one I was watching I assumed he was talking about you. You were with Angela both times. I think Ben has a thing for her."

"Oh I think Angela might like him also I noticed her watching him earlier."

"Why do you have your camera with you and where is Olivia?"

"Mrs. Baker wants some pictures to go with the article and your sister stole her from me the second we arrived." I told him laughing.

"You need to be careful or she will turn her into a cheerleader." He laughed with me.

"Unlike me she enjoys that type of stuff."

"Would you like some baby?" Edward asked as we neared the field. I shook my head as Emmett took the cup from Edward.

"Yes thanks sweetheart I would love some," he said. "Where did you get this from anyway?" He questioned.

"Don't give me that look we share Spanish Emmett you would have noticed if I ditched. Bella brought it for me," he smirked.

"You wound me squirt you bring him a shake and not me." He said give me a pout.

"Emmett what would it look like if a brought you a shake? What would Rose think? I like you but not that way."

"Bella I knew I would like you put the big bear in his place," Rose said walking up to us. "You need to stand your ground with him."

"Cullens let's go the field is over here." Coach long yelled. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head before running onto the field.

I remove the camera from my bag to take pictures of my boyfriend the perfect model.

EPOV

"So do you want to explain what that was about?" Emmett asked.

"No not really," I reply as we form a huddle for the next play.

"Fine I will find out soon," he said smiling.

After I called the play we lined up and I threw the ball to Jasper. I had my back to the line as I gave Ben the next play without a huddle. Right before I turned around to have everyone line up I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"What the hell was that Newton the plays been over for two minutes," Coach yelled. "You aren't even supposed to touch Cullen anyway." He said walking over to check on me. I noticed Bella out of the corner of my eye she looked worried.

I turned to Emmett, "Can you run and tell Bella I'm okay please," I asked looking straight at him.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head and he runs to Bella as Coach reaches me.

"Cullen where were you hit does it hurt?"

"Under my shoulder blade Coach, I felt a sharp pain when I was hit but it went away instantly. I feel fine now." I told him honestly.

"Okay have your Dad look at it when you get home tonight." He turned to glare at Newton. "What was running through your mind hitting him like that?"

"I didn't notice him and ran into him Coach," He said lying through his teeth.

"That's one and it's the only one you get," Coach said.

"Fine he stole my girl so I hit him," Newton said. I laugh along with Emmett, Jasper and Ben.

"That's rich she shot you down before you completed your first sentence to her and every time after," Crowley said through laughter.

"Let me get this straight you almost take out my quarterback because of a girl?" Coach yelled.

"I saw her first Coach and he stole her," Newton said glaring at me.

"Actually I saw her first when I knocked her down in the hallway before the first day of school." Emmett added.

"We can always ask her?"

"What do you mean Cheney?" Coach asked.

"She's standing right over there with Alice and Rose," Ben answered.

Coach looked over and saw Bella and turned back to us. "This about Swan, Newton you idiot she is doing an article for the school paper on him." He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "We have wasted," he looked down at his watch, "eight minutes of practice of on this." He turned to me, "Can you please tell them she is not your girl so we can move on please?"

"I can't do that sir," I told him honestly.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "And why is that?"

"She is my girl so I can't say she isn't," I reply.

"Is she aware of that?"

"Yes sir I asked her and she said yes."

"Okay Newton you got that she's not interested in you. Touch Cullen again and I bench you for the entire season. Everyone get back to practicing."

"Told you I would find out what's going on. Good for you I think she's perfect for you. She was worried but I told her you were fine." I nodded my head in thanks as we lined up for the next play. I glance over at Bella and smile at her before I place my helmet on and she smiled back.

BPOV

That complete jackass I can't believe he did that. I'm glad Emmett came to tell me that Edward was okay. I didn't notice Alice, Rose, and Olivia walked up to me. "So care to explain what's going on with my brother?" Alice asked.

"I would love to hear the answer to that question myself," Olivia added.

"Leave her alone guys," Rose said smiling at me.

"Fine I will drop it for now," Alice started.

Then we heard Coach Long yell, "This is about Swan?"

"How does Coach Long know your name?" Alice asked.

"Mrs. Baker introduced us on Monday I'm writing an article for the paper and traveling with the team for the yearbook." I answer.

"Is that what all those boring questions were about on Monday?" Alice asked.

"Yes Coach Long wrote them. I'm not that boring," I laughed.

"Not all the questions were boring and towards the end you two were almost touching foreheads." Alice said.

"Yes that night we had decided to be friends," I said.

"What do you mean had decided to be friends?" Damn I was hoping that no one would pick up on that. "I also recall you two being MIA during lunch and let's not forget how he was holding you yesterday," Alice said.

"Bella packed a lunch today something about no rain and wanting to eat outside. The only thing is that the lunch she packed was enough for two." Olivia added.

All three were staring at me now, "Fine yes we ate lunch together, we talked and he asked me to be his girlfriend." I told them.

"That is wonderful news Bella," Alice said. "We need to get together and talk more after practice." All three of them ran back to the cheerleaders. I didn't think it could get worse then my dad walked over to me.

"So I take it Newton and Cullen are fighting over you?" He smiled at me shaking his head. Okay maybe I was wrong it just got worse.


	8. Dads

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Dads<p>

BPOV

"Hi Dad no, Newton you said he tried to pick me up on Monday at the diner afterschool. I never even got his name, then he tried again yesterday and again this morning and I was not interested. He doesn't take no for an answer. I didn't like the way he talked to me. Edward has been nothing but sweet to me and he did ask me to be his girlfriend today. I told him yes."

"I figured that much out by both of your reactions. I saw it happen from near the stadium. I was going over the security for Friday's game. Then Emmett came over to tell you something and I noticed both of you relax more."

"Is he going to be hit like that during the game?"

"Sometimes its worse they actually fall to the ground when hit," he laughed. "I would worry more next year." He said smiling at me.

"Why next year and not this one?" I asked eyeing him

"I've been to all the home games Edward is a good quarterback youngest one I've seen. It's usually juniors and seniors he was a sophomore when he started. All last year I never saw him get hit once. He got the ball out quickly and he has Emmett blocking for him. Next year he won't have Emmett."

"Well I need to head back to work. I'll be home around ten. Thanks for watching your sister. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Dad."

EPOV

Dad came into the locker room as I was changing. "Alice called where were you hit?"

I turned and pointed to the spot on my back under my shoulder blade. "Right here Dad there was a sharp pain for a second but it hasn't bothered me since. I didn't fall to the ground or anything." Newton huffed near me, "If you have a problem with me tell me to my face don't be a chicken shit." I told him.

"You stole her from me and I will get her back," he said seriously.

"Dude seriously if that's the case I could say he stole her from me and I'm sure most guys here could say the same." Yorkie said.

"Me too," five more players added.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We all find her attractive, some of us have hit on her, I mean look at her she is hot," Crowley said. "We just got shot down," he added. "How did you do it, not one of my pick up lines worked." They all nodded with agreement.

"I didn't use pick up lines and I'm not discussing this with you," I said turning to my Dad.

"There is no bruising or even a mark of any kind. Let's get going dinner will be ready soon. Alice has invited some friends over."

"To scared to face me Cullen," I turn back to Newton.

"Who are you calling scared? You hit me while my back was turned and you are the one that disrespected my girlfriend. I am not afraid of losing her to you. She doesn't even know your name she refers to you as that ass. I am not afraid to fight you but you are not worth my time. Disrespect her again and then we will have a problem." I told him he seemed to back off after that.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and grab my bag, "I need to see someone before I leave. I will meet you at the house." He smiles a knowing smile at me.

"Don't take to long and I want to meet her soon," he said leaving the locker room. I leave the locker room and run to the parking lot looking around. I found Bella, Alice, Olivia and Rose near my car. Bella looked worried still. I sped up and pull her against me. I pull her to the side so we were out of ear shot. "I'm fine baby, Dad checked me already and I don't have a mark on me."

"I'm glad I've been worried. I hope you don't mind but Alice invited Olivia and I for dinner," she said nervously.

"Why would I mind sending more time with my girl?" I asked pulling back to see her smiling face.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to eat with your family. Olivia said yes before I had a chance to ask you, then your Dad heard and…" I put a finger over her lips to stop her rambling. "I would love to have you over for dinner now or any other time. Alice wants to be your friend and she will invite you over to the house. You don't need my permission to be there or anywhere baby. I never want to hear you doubt that okay." I bent down close to her ear and whisper, "I also want you close to me always baby please don't doubt that." She inhaled sharply and nodded her head. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

We arrive in separate cars me with Alice and Rose in my car and Bella with Olivia in hers. We arrived at the same time as Emmett and Jasper.

We walk in the kitchen and Mom pulls Bella and Olivia into a hug. "I'm so glad you could join us the dinning room is right through that door." She then pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?" I nodded as she pulled me into the dinning room and placed me next to Bella and said. "Edward maybe you could show Bella around this weekend?"

"Esme that might not be a good idea I don't think his girlfriend would appreciate that," Dad said taking his seat.

She turned to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Well it turns out that Edward was hit late and on purpose. Newton felt that Edward stole his girl. From what I heard he never stood a chance with her," Dad started to say.

I felt Bella stiffen beside me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and said. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me?" She is shaking her head back and forth. I hated to do this but I had no choice. "Do you blame me for what Tanya and Jessica did to you yesterday?" That made her head snap up.

"No of course not but that's not the same," she started but I stopped her with my finger again.

"Did you ask Newton to hit me?"

"No Edward how could you think that."

"I don't think that baby. Don't you see it is exactly the same? You can't control what others do the same way I can't. I want to be with you no matter what, is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't blame yourself for this."

"Okay."

I turned to see Mom looking at us, "Yes Mom Bella is my girlfriend."

She let out an Alice like squeal and then turned to Alice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out a couple of hours ago."

"Okay let's eat," Emmett interrupted.

"Edward you should know that Bella takes the weight of the world on her shoulders and blames herself for everything." Olivia said. "But we're working on it right Bells."

"Yes Liv we are." Bella smiled. "I blamed myself for not taking Lynne to the store earlier in the week or even the day. I'm working on it though I know it's not my fault I just feel responsible for the people I care about."

"I know, you are a good person Bella." I told her. The rest of dinner was quiet. Bella tried to help Mom clear the table and with the dishes. Mom shooed her away.

We played video games until eight thirty when Bella and the others decided it was time to go. "Thanks for inviting us Alice." Bella said as she hugged her.

"Of course Bella I want us to be the best of friends." Alice told her.

"Let me walk you out," I said standing up. I pulled her in for a hug when we reached her car. I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Goodnight my beautiful Bella sweet dreams," then I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Edward," she said blushing I opened her door for her. "Call me when you get home."

"I will," she answered as I close the door. I stood there as she drove away. I had a strange warm feeling in my chest.

BPOV

I call Edward as soon as I stepped through the door. He answered on the first ring. "Hey baby you home?"

"Yes I just walked through the door."

"That's good thank you for calling me."

"It's no problem Edward thank you for caring."

He laughed, "You don't have to thank me for that."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone I felt a strange warm feeling in my chest.


	9. I wanted to Part 1

**Here's the next chapter it's a two part **

**next part will be out later today or tomorrow morning**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: I Wanted To (Part 1)<p>

BPOV

"You two are so cute together," Olivia said before going upstairs. I cleaned the coffee pot and got it ready for the morning. Then I emailed Mrs. Baker the pictures of Edward I wanted to use for the article. Then I finished the last of my homework. It was only nine thirty so I decided to take a shower so I didn't have to in the morning. My dad was walking up the stairs as I was leaving the bathroom.

"Goodnight Bella thanks for all your help with the house and your sister."

"Goodnight Dad and you don't have to thank me I have less to do here. At Mom's I had to do all this, pick her clothes, make sure she woke up, balance her checkbook, the list goes on…" I said laughing.

"When did you start balancing her checkbook?"

"When I was ten, the lights where turned off because of a bad check."

"Your something else kiddo, love you," he said giving me a hug.

"Love you too Dad."

My alarm goes off at six a.m. I get up and get dressed. Then run downstairs to make pancakes, bacon and sausage for Dad before work. When I wake Olivia up at six-thirty she tells me that she needs to be at school early.

My Dad leaves at six-forty five and we walk out the door at seven. I get behind the wheel and the car won't start. I try it again and nothing.

"Bella what are we going to do it looks like it's going to rain?"

"I don't know Liv, it's a two mile walk but your right," I said as the rain came pouring down.

"Call Mas, he can pick us up," Olivia said.

"It's Thursday he has a class at eight he's probably gone already," I said. I take out my phone and call the only person I can think of. He answers on the first ring.

"Bella is everything okay?"

"Actually Edward my car won't start Mas has an early class this morning Dad left for work already he had an emergency call and it started raining or we would walk." I said in one breath. "I hate to bother you but Liv needs to be at school early today."

"Bella honey breathe I'm already on my way I'll be there in five minutes. I was already up and dressed. I will pick you two up okay."

"Thank you Edward."

"Not a problem baby."

As promised Edward pulled into the driveway five minutes later. "Thanks for picking us up Edward. We would have walked but it is pouring down rain."

"Baby you never have to walk anywhere you can always call me or my sister." Edward said as we pulled up to the middle school.

"Thanks for the ride Edward," Olivia said getting out.

"Your welcome Olivia."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Liv."

Edward turned to me, "I need to pick up Alice and Jasper do you want to come with me or would you like me to drop you off early at school?" He looked at me like I would not want to go with him, silly boy.

"I will go with you Edward." When we arrived at the Cullen's Alice wasn't ready yet. So we sat down at the kitchen table. "Thank you again Edward," I told him.

"Bella stop thanking me I would have picked you up even if you didn't agree to be my girlfriend because I wanted to." Edward said smiling at me.

"Bella sweetheart I didn't know you were here." Esme said walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry dear?"

"No thank you I already ate breakfast. I had car trouble and Edward was nice enough to pick us up and take Olivia to school." I told her.

"She was going to walk Mom but it started pouring down rain on her." Edward said.

"Bella dear you don't need to do that one of us will pick you up." Esme said.

"We are just waiting on Alice," Edward said.

"Yes that girl is so slow. I still can't believe she was born before you. Since you were little you have been waiting on her to be ready."

"I know Mom I think I was waiting on her then to." Edward laughed. "That's why I am so much bigger than her."

"Very funny I don't take that long to get ready." Alice said as she walked into the kitchen. "Bella I didn't know you were here."

"Hey squirt," Emmett said walking into the kitchen. "What are you doing here this morning?"

"Edward picked her and Olivia up and returned here after dropping Olivia at school before either of you even came downstairs." Esme said.

"It's not our fault he wakes up before the sun," Emmett said. "I'm riding with you today Edward, Rosie is running late and taking her own car."

"Let's go then we still have to stop and pick up Jasper," Edward said standing up.

I gave Esme a hug before we left. I climbed into the back next to Alice and Edward drove to Jasper's house.

"Ben asked me out this morning. Can you believe it? There's a party at Newton's on Friday and he asked me to go with him," Angela said as we were walking to our lockers after Spanish.

"That's great Angela I'm happy for you," I told her honestly.

"Are you going to go?" she asked as we near my locker.

"No I'm not a party going type person." I told her.

"Okay why is Edward Cullen waiting for you at your locker again?" I look up to see my boyfriend standing with his arms and feet crossed in front of my locker.

"He's waiting for me so we can go to lunch," I told her.

"Okay I'll see you later then," she said with a wave.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He stands aside so I can open my locker; I take my Spanish book out of my bag and replace it with my Chem book.

"Ready to go to lunch?" He asked as I closed my locker. I nod my head. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay you can ask me anything."

"There is this party on Friday…"

"I'm sorry Angela already told me about it."

"Oh okay so you're going with her?"

"No I'm sorry I believe in total honesty and never changing to please others. I don't like parties. I went with Mason to one when I was a freshman and I didn't like it at all." I told him hoping he wasn't too disappointed in me.

"Bella I believe in total honesty and staying yourself too. That is why I never dated before. I love how you view the world but I wasn't going to ask you to the party." He was smiling at my confused face. "There is this party on Friday," he paused to see if I was going to interrupt him again. I can't because I am too confused. I thought that the quarterback would be at the party. "And I understand if you want to go," he said with a smirk. "But the Cullen's don't attend those types of parties. My question to you is would you like to come to my house on Friday after the game instead?"

"Edward I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier I thought you were asking me to the party."

"Bella you never have to apologize to me for speaking your mind," he said and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"To answer your question I would love to come over on Friday after the game. Who is going to be there?"

"We Cullen's, Rose, and Jasper we just hang out no pressure and no one gets drunk and there is no drug use at all. It's not like those other parties. Alice, Jasper and I went as freshmen and didn't like it at all. Emmett went to almost every party the year before and seemed to like them. Alice, Jasper, and I left the party before having one drink and went to the diner instead. After about an hour my mom called me worried your dad had busted the party and Emmett was in jail for underage drinking. He was also drunk. She was relieved that we were fine and hadn't been drinking. So we just all get together at the house after every home game."

"I have another question for you," he said as we grabbed our food. "Would you like to go out with me on Saturday just the two of us?" He looked a little nervous.

"Edward why are you nervous?"

"I have never asked someone out on a date before and I'm afraid you will say no."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I said no to a date with my boyfriend?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So that's a yes?" he asked as we reached the table. I nod my head as we sit down.

EPOV

I love that Bella isn't afraid to be honest with me and won't change to please me. I like her for whom she is not for who she thinks I want her to be.

"So we have no practice what are we doing after school?" Emmett asked looking around the table.

"Well I'm picking up Olivia and then going to look at Bella's car," I told him.

"What happened to Bella's car?" Rose asked.

"It wouldn't start this morning so Edward came to pick us up." Bella said.

"Us there was no us this morning?" Emmett and Alice agreed.

"That's because you two are slow in the morning. I picked up Bella and Olivia for school at seven-ten this morning and drove Olivia to school before coming back to the house for you two." I said.

"Why would you drop her off so early?" Alice asked.

"She had a student council meeting at seven-twenty this morning," Bella said.

"I would never make it that early haven't they heard of after school," Alice said.

"I know you wouldn't pixie." Emmett laughed. The bell rang so I grabbed our trash before Bella could and threw her a smirk. Then grabbed her hand and walked with her to Chem.


	10. I wanted to Part 2

**I own nothing**

**Here is part 2 **

**It includes Bella's Article about Edward**

**Let me know what you think**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: I Wanted To (Part 2)<p>

EPOV

The rest of the day flew by and Bella was waiting for me with the school paper in her hand. It took it from her and found my picture on the front cover. It was a great close up picture of me right before practice started and I was about to throw the football. You could feel my concentration from the picture. I didn't have my helmet on yet. "Bella you are a wonderful photographer." She blushed as I looked back at the article.

* * *

><p><em><span>The Youngest Quarterback in Forks History<span>_

_BY: Bella Swan_

_Edward Cullen a Junior at Forks High became a starting quarterback at the beginning of his Sophomore year; the youngest starting in the history of Forks High. His freshman year he was backup quarterback and didn't get out on the field much. Last year he completed almost 300 passes (299) with a total of 367 passes total. His total passing yards were 2,463 with an average of 21.0 yards a pass._

_When asked why he plays he simply said that it's simply something he has always done with his brother (Lineman Emmett Cullen- Senior). He loves the atmosphere on the field and has an overall love of the game. A modest player that simply strides to better himself, with this type of attitude this year seems to be starting off in a good place._

_When asked what he thought of this year's competition he had this to say. "Every year we simply go out on the field with all we have and try our best to bring home a win for our school. As long as we give it all we have there is no reason we can't pull together a great season."_

_If you strive to better yourself and learn from your mistakes then you can only get better in my opinion; time will tell but I believe we have a wonderful season to look forward to this year. _

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to say I was speechless. Under the article were three more pictures one of me pulling off my helmet at the end of practice. The second was of Emmett, Jasper, and I after a huddle right before we replaced our helmets. The last was a great picture of me throwing a spiral ball to Jasper.<p>

She was standing there patiently but nervously waiting for my response. "Bella this is amazing. The article and the pictures you are very talented." She blushed deeper as I folded up the paper and tried to hand it back to her.

She shook her head and said, "Edward that is your copy. I picked it up for you. I'm glad you like it I was nervous for your reaction."

"Baby you did a wonderful job. I admit I was nervous to have an article written about me but you did such an amazing job I am so proud of you. Let's go get your sister and get your battery tested."

Alice and Jasper were waiting by my car. Alice gave Bella a hug when we got closer and let out one of her squeals. "Bella that article is wonderful our paper will sell out in no time."

"Alice how did you get a copy of the paper already it goes on sell tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Little brother of mine I write the gossip column so I get an advanced copy the same as you and Bella here."

"I had better not make it into that column Ali. Do you want me to drop you two off after we pick up Olivia?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"You won't and no Jasper can help you with the battery thing while I hang out with Bella and Olivia." Alice said smiling.

Thirty minutes later Jasper and I found ourselves at the auto parts store getting Bella's battery tested. I had a check in my wallet that I was instructed to use. "Edward," I turned to see Chief Swan walk into the store. "Thank you for picking up my girls this morning, taking them home and coming to do this."

"It's no problem Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie."

"Well it's a bad battery, it's under warranty still by the sticker but I can't find it under Cullen."

"Hey Paul, it's under Swan. It's from my car well Bells car now."

"Oh hey Chief okay let me try under your name. Yep free replacement I just need you to sign here. Going into auto repair Edward?"

"No just helping out my girlfriend." He looked a little shocked. What is it with people in this town?

"Little Bell is driving and has a boyfriend. Chief what happened?"

"Paul they grow up she's a junior and will be seventeen this month. She could do worse than Edward here." I think that was a complement yes I'm going with complement.

"I guess they do it's been about five or six years since your bunch has been down to the Res? Well here's your new battery."

"It has been about that long hasn't it. Thanks Paul they just didn't want to fish anymore." Chief Swan said as I grabbed the battery. It's still hard to believe that Bella spent two weeks here every year and I was in Chicago with my grandparents or on a family vacation.

"Thanks again Edward. Bella said you two are staying for dinner and no she's not asking. I've learned not to argue with my daughter either of them." He said laughing.

"Okay I'm not sure if that's Bella or Alice talking," I said laughing along.

"I think it's a combination of the two," he said which made Jasper start laughing as well.

After we had the battery installed the car started up easily. We went inside to wash our hands and the smell hit us like a ton of bricks and instantly had our mouths watering. I knew she could cook but wow. "I didn't know anything could smell so good." Jasper said as we reached the sink. "She said we had to stay right."

"Yes Jasper."

"Hey Edward did you know that you could make pudding from scratch?" Alice asked hopping up on the countertop.

"No I didn't do you know how to?" I asked.

"Not me your girlfriend I mean she didn't even use a box."

"What kind of pudding?" Jasper asked licking his lips.

"Banana she even mashed real bananas in the actual pudding. Then she added sliced bananas and cookies in layers. It looks delicious." It sounded delicious I know Mom has made it before but from a box.

"Thanks guys I appreciate your help." Bella said walking into the kitchen.

BPOV

Edward took out his wallet and hands me back my check. "I told you under no circumstance were you to pay." I said glaring at him before moving to take the bread from the oven.

"You look cute when you try to glare," he said laughing. "I didn't pay Bella your battery was under warranty it had a free replacement." I eyed him carefully as I placed the bread in a basket. I saw no deception in his eyes only honesty.

"Okay I believe you, now scoot out of the kitchen so I can start a salad." I said as I placed the basket of bread in the warmer with the lasagna.

"No can do Bella mom said she is bringing the salad," Alice said.

"Mom, Bella you didn't have to make us all dinner." Edward said.

"Quiet you I enjoy cooking and had Alice invite your parents, Emmett and Rose over," I said.

"Well thank you baby do you need any help?" He asked as he bent down and kissed the top of my head. I loved it when he called me that.

"No I have everything under control."

There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Olivia yelled.

"Hey mini squirt," Emmett said as I took out a pitcher to make tea.

Mason and Emma walked in as I was finishing the tea. "Bella it smells amazing in here." He said. Five minutes later I was in the living room with everyone watching _50 First Dates_. I was sitting in Edward's lap with my head resting on his chest.

Emma stood up and walked over to me. "Up B up B," she said. I picked her up and she gave me a sloppy wet kiss on my check. "Hungy B Em Hungy."

"Do you want to wait for Grandpa Charlie or do you want to eat now princess?" I asked her.

"Now," Emmett and Olivia answered almost at the same time.

"Quiet you two she was talking to the baby." Edward said. "Sometimes I think they should have been related."

"Pop B," Emma said.

"Okay princess we'll wait for Grandpa Charlie." I said.

"Olivia you can set the table if you are so hungry." Mason told her winking at me. Rose and Alice went to help her. Dad walked in the door two minutes later with Esme and Carlisle. Ten minutes later we were all sitting around the table. Everyone complimented the food and Esme even wanted the recipe for the pudding. I think it was Edward's favorite he had three servings.


	11. Trust

**Here is the next Chapter. Let me know if you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Trust<p>

BPOV

After dinner was done Alice asked, "Did anybody read Bella's article in the school paper?" I groaned and Edward squeezed my knee.

"Bella you wrote an article dear, what about?" Esme asked.

"Your son here," Emmett chuckled shaking Edward's shoulders. It was my turn to squeeze Edward's knee. Alice pulled out her copy and passed it to her Mom.

"I love this picture," Esme said before reading the article. "Bella this article is perfectly written. I'm glad they found a new photographer at your school kids. These pictures are amazing."

"Thank you I was a nervous wreck. I was afraid I would mess up and make myself and Edward look like fools." I said honestly.

"No Bella you did a great job," Dad said returning the paper to Alice.

"Do any of you know the photographer? I would like them to take some shots at the annual booster club carnival next month. They always use the photographer assigned to the football team."

"Then I'm sure she will be assigned to take pictures for you Mom," Edward said smiling at me. "She takes amazing shots, very talented." I was blushing a deep red.

"Bella you wrote the article and took these pictures?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes photography is my passion followed by literature at a close second." I told him.

Bella would it be okay with you if I gave you and Olivia a ride to school tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Yes it is okay with me," I told him. He smiled crookedly at me. That smile should be illegal. "Goodnight babe, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight baby sweet dreams," he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the temple. I watched him drive away then went back inside to wash the dishes.

"Bella you cooked, Olivia and I will get these," Mason said.

"Okay," I don't need to be told twice. I find Dad turning a game on TV in the living room. "Dad would it be okay if I went to a party after the game tomorrow?"

"At the Cullen's place or someplace else?" He asked.

"Yes Dad I was invited to another party but I would like to go to the Cullen's." I told him.

"Yes you may go I had a chat with Esme and you will be spending the night." My eyes widen, "with Alice and I stress Alice Isabella Marie."

"Dad thank you for trusting me I didn't know I was spending the night?"

"Yes that's Esme's idea Rose always stays with Alice so no one will drive."

"Why would it matter if anyone drives?"

"The Cullen's allow their kids a drink or two as long as no one leaves the house. I am fine with this as are Rose's and Jasper's parents."

"I don't like beer Dad."

"I know you don't neither do Alice and Rose but they still drink. Use your own judgment Bella and I have two rules for you. Rule number one you will stay in Alice's room no sneaking out. Rule number two do not leave the house for any reason once you are there."

"I will stay with Alice and I won't leave the house Dad thank you for trusting me."

"I do trust you Bells," he said giving me a hug.

I woke the next morning and went through my routine. Edward showed up alone. "Where is everyone?"

"Emmett is driving them today." After we dropped Olivia off Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Bella do you mind if I try something, do you trust me?" He asked as we parked at the school.

"Of course I trust you Edward."

"I would like to kiss you." He said and all I could do is nod my head in agreement. He moved closer to me I wasn't sure if I should hold my breathe or breath harder. As our lips met I felt tiny shocks of electricity.

I have never felt anything like it before. I brought my hands up and around his neck pulling him closer. When our chests touched we both let out a moan. I felt his tongue rub against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him. When our tongues met and I tasted him, it was like nothing I experienced before his tongue tasted like honey and something I can only describe as all Edward. I put one hand through his hair and fisted it while the other stayed on his he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing hard.

"We need to get to class but I would like to try that again soon." He said smiling that crooked smile.

"I would like that." He placed a small peck on my lips before getting out of the car. We walked into the school holding hands. When we reached my locker he placed a small kiss on my lips. "I will meet you here before lunch bye for now baby."

"Bye Edward see you soon," after one or two more kisses he left.

EPOV

I never knew kissing could be so wonderful. I never want to stop kissing Isabella Swan. I'm glad I didn't tuck in my t-shirt today. I was left uncomfortably hard after that kiss. I can still taste her. I don't know how I left her at her locker. I made it through my morning classes paying the bare minimum amount of attention. Luckily Coach was too worried about the game to give me much to do and let us leave ten minutes early. I made my way to the Spanish building and stood against the wall opposite her class. As the class started to leave a few gave me curious glances Angela saw me before Bella she nudged her with her elbow. Bella looked up from her bag when she saw me the smile that took over her face made my heart melt.

I couldn't wait another second I took her in my arms and gave her a small soft kiss on her lips. "I missed you," I whispered to her.

"I missed you too." She said as she grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers as we started walking to lunch. Stopping at our lockers along the way it felt as if we were the only two people around as we sat down. That is until my sister popped our bubble. "Bella is Olivia joining us after school?"

"Joining us where?" Bella asked. I hit my hand to my forehead.

"You didn't ask Bella to join us?" Alice said looking pissed, "Edward how could you not ask your girlfriend to join us?"

"It's not like that Alice. I drove her to school this morning so I could take her. I was going to ask her this morning but I got distracted by something. I forgot to ask her after that."

"What could be more important that it distracted you?" Alice asked.

I know the second Bella realized what distracted me this morning. Her checks turned a lovely shade of pink. Ignoring my sister's question I turned to Bella, "Bella every home game we get together at the diner for burgers and fries. Sometimes Mom and Dad show up. Would you be interested in going with me?"

"I would love to go with you and to answer Alice's original question no. Mason is picking Olivia up afterschool today. She is staying with him tonight after the game. Dad is working the late shift." I was excited about alone time with Bella. I loved having Olivia around but time alone was rare. This morning is the first time we have been alone since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Which is why I was distracted, our first kiss was wet, warm and electric there was no other way to describe it was perfect.

"We have a cheerleading meeting so we will be twenty minutes later than usual." Rose said. All I was thinking is twenty minutes of alone time with Bella.

I rushed to my locker after Spanish only to find Bella waiting for me. "Hi what a nice surprise baby." I said taking her bottom lip in my mouth.

"I couldn't wait to see you," she said when I released her lip. That made me smile it looks like I'm not the only one looking forward to our alone time. I couldn't help myself I placed another kiss to her lips before putting away my books. I took Bella in my arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"Can we stop by my house before heading to the diner?" She asked nervously.

"Bella don't be nervous to ask me something. I want us to have an honest relationship. I don't want us to hide our feeling or keep things from each other." I told her as I opened the passenger door for her. I bent down to kiss her before she got in the car. I closed the door and went around to the driver's side.

"I would like that as well Edward. I think that trust and honesty is important in a relationship. That is what torn apart my family." She said.

"I want us to be equals Bella and always be honest even if it were to upset each other. We can work through it if we are honest with each other. I would rather be upset for a minute than kept in the dark." I told her.

"I agree that is very understandable especially for us because everyone seems to want to get in between us." She said.

"Yes Bella I agree," I said as we pulled into her driveway. She grabbed her book bag and ran inside returning a few seconds later with a duffel bag. I get out and take the bag from her and place it in the trunk. "Are you spending the night with Alice?" I asked a little excited about my girlfriend spending the night at my house.

"Yes I'm sorry I thought you knew. My Dad told me that your Mom insisted. He gave me two rules and told me he trusted me."

"I'm glad and we will not do anything to lose that trust. What are the two rules?" I asked her suddenly nervous I would hate to have her that close and not be able to touch her.

"Rule one stay in Alice's room and do not try to sneak out. Rule two do not leave the house for any reason once I'm there."

Thank god those are two rules I can live with. "Okay Bella we will not brake his rules or his trust." I told her as we drove to the diner.


	12. The Three Chiefs

**Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Three Chiefs<p>

EPOV

We were early when we arrived at the diner so I leaned in and kissed her again. She turned her head so I could deepen the kiss. The taste of her tongue was something I could live off of. We had our chests pressed together and it felt wonderful. Her boobs felt perfect I was glad that only the top half of our bodies were touching because I don't think she would appreciate the raging hard on kissing her gives me. I pressed my forehead to hers so we could breathe.

"What would you like to do for our date tomorrow?" I asked willing my hard on to go down.

"What ever you want to do will be fine with me Edward, I only want to spend time with you."

"I agree Bella since you are staying at my house we can spend the morning together then head to Port Angeles for lunch." I said grabbing her hand as a sharp knock on my window brought us out of our bubble. "I guess our alone time is over." She giggled as she got out of the car.

"Edward I didn't know you wore lipstick," Emmett said. I wiped my mouth and Bella's cheeks turned a pale pink as she pulled my hand away from my face.

She stood on her toes and whispered, "I don't wear lipstick Emmett is teasing you." I should have known. Bella doesn't wear any make-up.

"Funny Em I'll remember that in the morning when I forget to remind you to clean your face." He always tries to sneak Rose out of Alice's room and gets away with it most of the time.

"Come on E I never get to tease you like this let me have my fun." Emmett said.

I take Bella's hand in mine and head into the diner. "Bells Edward," I look up to see Chief Swan waving at us. We walked over quickly followed by everyone else. "What are you kids up to?"

"Hello Chief Swan we came in for a bite before the game." I said shaking his hand. He was sitting with a man from the Indian tribe. "I'm Edward nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. My Mom always told me to be polite.

"Yes you are a Cullen son of the doctor," he said not taking my hand.

"Billy I thought you changed." Chief Swan said through his teeth. Bella looked confused next to me. "Sam is probably waiting for you. Good luck out there tonight. Nice to see you all Bells see you later." He stood up and gave her a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too Dad. Good to see you again Billy." Bella said. So she knows who this rude man is.

"Yes it's been to long Bella _you_ should come down to the Res tomorrow and visit." He never took his eyes off my hand in Bella's. I also didn't miss the emphasis he put on you.

"I have plans tomorrow Billy maybe some other time. How are Rebecca and Rachel?"

"I'm sure you can cancel your plans for tomorrow you haven't been down to the Res in over five years. _You_ and your _Dad_ should come tomorrow," again emphasizing you and Dad.

"Billy Bella is not changing her plans Rebecca and Rachel don't even live on the Res anymore. I have plans myself. Kids you should go sit down now." The Chief gave us an order and I'm not one to argue with my girlfriend's father.

"What's your problem Billy?" We heard Chief Swan ask.

"My problem is that your daughter was holding hands with a Cullen. He's too old for her she should be with someone younger."

"Billy don't start this again and this feud you have with Carlisle is ridiculous and one sided." That was the last thing we heard as Chief Swan pushed Billy's wheelchair outside.

"That was strange," Emmett said turning to Bella. "Who was that?"

"Billy Black is Chief of the Quileute tribe in La Push. He is old and set in his ways. I can't tell you what his problem is I haven't been to the Res in five years." Bella said. "He and Dad were once very close. I know something happened about three years ago that they disagreed on. I think today was the first they have seen each other for awhile."

We placed our orders as Mom and Dad came in. "Hey kids is everyone coming tonight?"

"Yes Dad everyone will be there. What we want to know is who is Billy and why does he hate you?" Emmett asked.

"Billy Black?" We all nod.

"Did he give you a hard time?" Dad asked looking around.

"Edward here, that's not important. Why does he hate you?"

"Okay I will tell you what I can but I want more information about how you know so much already. About three years ago Chief Swan brought a young girl about sixteen years old into the ER. She was attacked by a wolf we were able to save her life but the scarring on her face was unavoidable. The Elders of the tribe blamed the hospital for her scarring and me in particular. Now what happened, Edward?"

"He was sitting with Chief Swan when we came in I tried to introduce myself to him and he was rude made a comment about me being a Cullen and kept starring at mine and Bella's hands." I told him.

Chief Swan came in and pulled up a seat. "Esme Carlisle how are you?"

"Good I heard we had a problem with Billy again."

"Yes I wanted to come back in and apologize to the kids. It looks like nothing has changed at all. His new problem is with our kids dating. I told him that what he thinks doesn't matter."

"Dad I don't understand Billy has always hot headed but what is his problem?"

"Don't worry about it Bella it's not important. Do you remember why you stopped going to La Push five years ago?"

"No Dad I don't remember I just didn't like going to Billy's house anymore and Mason agreed with me so we stopped going with you."

"It's a long story perhaps for a different time. I need to head to the stadium to get ready for the crowds. What time in the morning Carlisle?"

"That depends, boys do you want to join us?" We all shake our heads. "Fine six will be good. Is Mason joining us?"

"No he is as bad as your boys he hasn't gone fishing with me since he was twelve unless you count camping trips."

"One more thing before I go Bells remember my rules."

"Yes Dad I didn't forget."

"Okay and curfew is eleven tomorrow. For future dates," he said looking at me. "As well and school nights it's ten. Before you start I know Mom gave Mason a curfew of twelve and eleven but we have Emma now don't we."

"Dad oh my god I can't believe you said that." Bella whisper yelled. I'm sure I resemble an apple at the moment. I can't believe he went there either. Emmett almost fell off his chair while Dad was turning purple trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm glad I was here for that." Emmett said as Chief Swan left.

BPOV

I can't believe my Dad said that. I am so embarrassed. Edward will probably breakup with me now. The food arrived and everyone else dug in. Edward put his hand on my knee. "Bella baby are you alright?"

"No I'm embarrassed and I don't blame you if you want to breakup with me now."

"I would never breakup with you baby. You are stuck with me because I won't let you breakup with me either." He said smiling at me.

"Dude that was awesome," Emmett said. "Seriously Edward it took Bella here to change your mind about dating and her Dad carries a gun and is blunt. I love this."

"You could learn that lesson yourself Emmett and stop trying to sneak Rose out of your sister's room when she stays over." Carlisle said.

"I… um…," Emmett coughed out.

"Thanks Dad." Edward said.

"No Problem son," Carlisle said.

Edward gave me a small kiss on the lips before disappearing into the locker room.

"Bella," I turn to see Mrs. Baker walking my way. "I'm glad you are here early I want pictures of the Cheerleaders setting up and the entrance of the players just go crazy always better to have to more than less."

"For your article next week I want you to write it on the pumpkins grown for the carnival next month. I also need a small piece to start advertising the carnival. Do you think you can get together with Mrs. Cullen for that?"

"No that shouldn't be a problem I will see what we can come up with."

The stadium was already filling up when I reached it. I took pictures of the Cheerleader setting up and even the football players stretching and warming up. Edward gave me a wave be going back inside.

I had been to football games before when Mason played in high school but I had never seen one quite like this. Down here next to the field was a new experience that I enjoyed; seeing Edward run out onto the field with his helmet in his hand with Jasper and Emmett at his sides. I snapped a great picture of that. I got great shots of Alice and Rose cheering also.

I got several good shots of key plays in the game that will be perfect for Edward's article on the game. I even got good shots of the half time show. We won the game seventeen to seven. My boy was happy as he left the field. His smile warmed my heart and made me smile as well.


	13. The Party

**I do not condone underage drinking this is fiction**

**DO NOT DRINK IF YOU ARE UNDER 21**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Party<p>

EPOV

Seeing Bella on the side line was wonderful. She really was an amazing photographer and writer. We played hard and won the game. Bella was waiting with Alice and Rose when I came out of the locker room with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey babe you were amazing," Bella said standing on toes to kiss my chin. I bend down and kiss her lips gently.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her against her lips kissing her again. She nods and I take her hand and lead her to my car.

"I took some shots that I think you can use with your article if your interested." She said getting in the car.

"Of course I'm interest," I told her taking her hand in mine. I released it when I pulled into the garage at the house. I grabbed Bella's bag from the trunk and pulled her against me. I breathed in her fruity flowery scent and kiss her sweet soft lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me deepening the kiss. When we needed to breathe I kissed down her jaw and along her neck sweeping my tongue across her collar bone. Then I moved back to her lips and moaned into her mouth as she sucked on my bottom lip.

When I heard the cars approaching I grabbed her hand and spun her around until she was standing in front of me to hide my erection. She giggled, "I know what you're doing."

"Mm and what's that baby?" I asked kissing the back of her neck. She rubbed her ass against my erection making me groan.

She took out her camera, "Here look at these it will help."

"Thanks tease," I told her as I took the camera from her. We walked into the house as I looked at the pictures. It worked at distracting me the pictures were amazing. "Bella these shots are amazing do you mind if I borrow your camera I have an idea?"

"No of course I don't mind Edward." She said handing me the camera bag. "I need to talk to your mom about advertising for the carnival anyway." She added grabbing a tattered journal from her bag before leaving.

I walk into the living room where the guys were already in discussion about the very play I just saw on Bella's camera she captured it perfectly. I take a wire out of Bella's bag and hook up the camera to the TV and grab the remote. Emmett notices what I'm doing.

"What are you up to E aren't we going to the basement?"

"Yes but you have to see these first," I said turning to the right channel. The picture of the play Dad and Jasper were discussing still on display.

"Edward she is amazing," Dad said as we skipped through pictures. She captured so many key plays in the game. Coach can use some of these instead of the films.

It was twenty minutes later when we made it down to the basement. We found the girls laughing and dancing to the music playing from the speakers. Bella fit in perfectly with our group. Alice looked up and smiled at me. She knew what I was thinking and agreed with me. I heard a ringing from Bella's camera bag. "Can you grab that for me babe," she said walking towards me. I pull out the phone and see Angela's name on the screen.

"Its Angela baby," I told her handing it to her.

"Thanks babe," she said, "hello."

BPOV

"Bella I need your help. I don't know who else to call. Ben got into a fight with someone who grabbed me. We don't know who he was but he left quickly after. We came with Tyler and we both have been drinking anyway so we can't drive."

"Hold on a second Angela." I filled in everyone and put her on speakerphone. "Angela I'm at the Cullen's. I put you on speakerphone. Are you and Ben okay?" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes we are."

"Okay I'm going to call my Dad."

"Bella you can't call your Dad if you do everyone will blame you, Angela and Ben for being busted." Alice interrupted me. Edward let go of me and walked to the stairs

"I can't leave the house I promised him its one of the two rules he gave me."

"Dad," Edward called from the stairs.

"You boys just walked down here. What's the problem?" Carlisle asked as he walked down the stairs.

"We have a friend of Bella's on the phone; she and her boyfriend are stuck at a party. They had a few drinks and her boyfriend got into a fight. Bella is under strict orders not to leave the house. We have not had even one drink. Would it be okay if Jasper, Emmett, and I go get them?"

"Yes bring them back here I want to look him over. I will drive them home after I check him over."

"Thanks Dad we will be right there Angela. Are you outside the house?"

"Yes Edward thanks."

"Don't worry about it Angela we will be in my car."

The guys left after Edward gave me a quick kiss. Fifteen minutes later they walked through the door with a shaken up Angela. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Yes I wasn't excepting the party to be like that."

"They can be overwhelming." Esme said.

Ben only had superficial cuts nothing serious. Carlisle drove them home ten minutes later. He doesn't allow anyone to drink in his house without their parent's permission so they couldn't stay.

We were back in the basement five minutes later listening to music and talking. Back when I was a freshman this is the type of party I was expecting. Mason had warned me but I thought he didn't want his sister around. "Bella would you like a beer." Edward asked.

"No I don't like the taste."

"Are you okay you are being really quiet is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Edward," he lifted his eyebrow at me. "I'm serious Edward I was just thinking that this is what I was expecting the first time I went to a party as a freshman. Thank you for inviting me tonight." He pulled me against him.

"Your welcome baby I wouldn't be having fun if you weren't here." He said before capturing my lips with his. He tasted like a mixer of beer and Edward. "Would you like to try one of the girls wine things?"

"They are wine coolers Edward and they taste better than that crap you drink." Alice said handing me a strawberry flavored drink. I liked the taste when I sipped it.

"Much better than beer the taste and the smell." I said. Edward chuckled as he pulled us down on a sofa. I sat there in Edward's arms sipping my drink. When we kissed the mixture of the tastes were different but I could still taste Edward. I'm sure my new favorite thing is kissing Edward.

"Should we leave them?"

"They look cozy."

"Her father will kill him."

"Would you guys shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep here."

"We know E we were wonder if the Chief would mind you sleeping with his daughter." I felt Edward jump behind me.

"Sorry Bella Jasper scared me for a second I thought I did something stupid. Are you okay?"

"Yes and sleeping with me isn't stupid." I said sleepily. "I don't think that came out right."

Edward chuckled, "That's okay baby let's get you upstairs."

I changed into a tank top and shorts in Alice's bathroom and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed with Alice and Rose and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to use the bathroom at five fifty so I decided to go downstairs and see if my Dad was here. "Hey kiddo what are you doing up?" he asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Bathroom so I decided to see if you were here."

"Thanks for thinking of me. Edward showed me the pictures you took of the game." I looked around the kitchen to find it empty. "He went back up to shower. He went for a run already. He's a good kid honey. You picked a good one there." I nodded in agreement. I got up to make some French toast for Dad and Carlisle before they left.

Carlisle came into the kitchen with Edward on his heels. I gave them each a plate as they walked in the door. "Thanks Bella." Carlisle said. "Edward I would also like to thank you for not trying to sneak out last night your door didn't open until five this morning."

"How do you know that?" Edward said putting syrup on his toast.

"I have my ways. The two of you gave me no trouble. Something needs to be done about your brother."

"Got caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak," Dad said.

"Yes he did," Esme said walking into the kitchen. I handed her a plate. "Thank you Bella."

"So he is grounded again," Edward said standing up. He walked over and placed his plate in the sink. "Thank you Bella it was delicious." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I don't know what to do." Carlisle said.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked.

"Of course sweetheart," Esme said.

"If we set up some air mattress in the basement the boys can campout down there. It would put floors between them and the girls."

"Edward you pick yourself a great girl. That is a great idea and one that will let me get more sleep. I will stay down there with you guys." Carlisle said.


	14. Perfect Saturday Morning

Chapter 14: Perfect Saturday Morning

EPOV

I look over at the Chief and he is smiling at Bella also. She is always thinking of others worrying over how much sleep my parents receive on Friday nights. Her idea is brilliant. Maybe we can talk them into Saturdays on away games. I will put Alice in charge of that.

Emmett Sulks down the stairs and smiles slightly when he sees me. Then he sees Bella next to her dad and his smile grows.

"Thanks for showing me those pictures this morning Edward and remember to have this one home before eleven." Chief Swan said.

The smile faded from Emmett's face when he realizes that Bella and I are not in trouble. And that I was not forced to go fishing with them.

After they left Bella and I curl up on the couch to watch a movie. I have no idea what movie was playing. I was watching Bella the whole time. I also kissed her a lot. She looked so good in those tiny shorts and tank top.

Kissing Bella has to be my new favorite thing to do; the taste and feel of her soft lips, the taste and feel of her tongue and the feel of my hands on her tiny waist.

"Get a room you two I mean do you even come up for air." Rose complained and burst our perfect bubble. I heard Bella groan a little as she turned and laid her head on my chest. I'm not complaining I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and cover us up.

"Ignore her she's mad because she didn't get her Emmett lovin' last night." Alice said as Jasper snickered next to her.

"Alice I have a job for you." I said looking around. "Where's Mom?"

Alice smiled, "She left to buy air mattresses you know anything about that?"

"I do Bella here suggested that us guys sleep in the basement on air mattresses on Friday nights and Dad said he would stay down there with us. So Mom and Dad can sleep better. Do you know what this means?"

"It means that every home game we can have everyone over. That's a great idea why didn't I think of that? Rose and Emmett will have to find another way to be nasty." Alice said. "What's my job?"

"Not only every home game Ali if we plan it carefully and you ask at the right time. We can have Saturday nights on away games. Your job is to convince Mom and Dad why."

"That's a wonderful idea maybe if we can butter them up I can convince them by next month. You two make a wonderful couple." Alice said.

"I have to admit it is a good idea." Rose added.

"What do you think Bella?"

Fuck I should have run my idea past Bella to make sure she wanted to spend Friday and Saturday nights with me.

"I think it a wonderful idea." She said. Then she turned and whispered in my ear. "What wrong Edward?"

"I'm sorry Bella I should have told you about my idea before asking Alice to do this."

"Edward" she said into my ear. "You never have to run an idea past me I don't control you. And besides this idea means more time to cuddle with you on a couch." She smiled. Fuck everyone in this room. I grabbed Bella by the face and kissed her hard.

We watched another movie with stolen kiss as often as possible. Alice dragged Bella upstairs to get ready for our date. I ran to my room and took a shower where I took care of the problem Bella left me with. I dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue button down shirt and then ran out to buy Bella some flowers.

I get to the flower shop and look around. I see the classic rose and think to myself Bella doesn't seem like the buy me roses type of girl. She needs something unique and beautiful like her. Though she would be happy with daisies or wild flowers from the side of the road for our first date something more unique. I found a pale pink flower almost the shade of Bella's cheeks. It looks almost like a butterfly's wings. A saleslady approached me.

"The orchid is a beautiful flower that means delicate beauty," she said.

"Flowers have meanings?" I asked her.

"Yes you can ask for forgiveness or even profess your love with the right flower." I need to look up flower means later at home. I need to find out what else I can learn.

"I'll take this one here." I told her.

"She's a lucky lady," she said taking the flower to the register.

"No I'm the lucky one. She is kind, caring, and so beautiful inside and out." I said as I paid for the flower.

"That is why she's the lucky one young man. Every young lady or old lady for that matter deserves someone to care about them like that."

"Thank you."

"No thank you and come again." I will defiantly be back Bella deserves the best.

I arrive back at the house and enter through the back door. I grab a glass and fill it with water. "You know your sister is ready to kill you. Where have you been?" I finish the water and place the glass in the sink.

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Nothing really Bella was in the shower when you took off so she is clueless to your disappearing act. What happened cold feet?"

"Rose don't be stupid it's a date not a wedding ceremony. So Bella isn't worried I ditched her or anything?"

"No is that what you were trying to do?" Jasper said walking in.

"Of course not I went to pick something up." I said placing the flower on the counter.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." Rose said. "She is going to love it."

"Okay asshole you better have a good reason….What's that?" Alice said walking in.

"It's called a flower Ali I thought you would know that by now." I said smiling at her.

BPOV

I wonder what's wrong with Alice. I could hear her in the kitchen yelling at someone. I wonder where Edward is maybe he's still upstairs. I look at the pictures on the wall near the stairs. They are of Edward, Alice, and Emmett from different ages playing outside, in the water, mud, rain, fields and playgrounds; inside sitting together and doing various other activities such as sports through out the years.

"Those are embarrassing I don't know why she put those there." Edward said wrapping his arms around me. "You look beautiful." I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a silky dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"Thank you and I think they are adorable. You were a cute kid Edward." I turn and look in his eyes they hold so much emotion. I still can't believe that this god like creature is interested in me. I reach for my bag and camera case.

"I'll get those this is for you," Edward said handing me a beautiful pale pink orchid.

"Oh Edward this is beautiful you didn't have to..."

"Bella I wanted to get you a token that shows you how beautiful you are to me. This flower is a start."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Let's go," he said leading me outside. He put my bags in the trunk before opening the passenger side door for me. We listened to music and talked to each other on the drive to Port Angeles. We stopped for lunch at a seafood and steakhouse restaurant. The hostess was starring at Edward. Making me uncomfortable and apparently Edward as well he looked down at me and gave me a smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head. "A table for two please somewhere cozy." With the way he treats me I can't help but to think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen. She led us to a table with a great view of the water.

She handed menus to both of us, "What can I get you to drink?" She asked Edward. He motions to me.

"Coke?"

"Two cokes," Edward said. She left and we looked over the menu. "Bella do you like oysters? These baked oysters sound amazing. They are baked with spinach, bacon, and basil."

"That sounds delicious." I told him.

"Would you like to share a small order with me?"

"Yes," I told him and he smiled at me.

"What looks good to you?"

"The pesto chicken ravioli looks good."

"I will get the chicken gnocchi," he said.

"Hi I'm Tammy and I will be your server today." She said leaning towards Edward. "What can I get you?" she purred at him.

"You should ask my girlfriend first, Bella honey what would you like?" I could kiss him right here for that. Well I could kiss him all day everyday but still. You get my point.

After we placed our order we hold hands and sit in silence just appreciating our time together. We shared all of our food when it arrived. It was all very good. Edward paid our bill and led me outside. "There is an outdoor market down this way. Would you care to walk its three blocks down?"

"Sure Edward," I said taking his hand in mine. The weather was nice and the sun was actually out. We walked past booths filled with food. I saw jars of honey, real honey. "Edward is that real honey like from a hive." I said excitedly.


	15. The Perfect Day Mostly

Chapter 15: The Perfect Day- Mostly

EPOV

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped she was too cute. She ended up buying four jars of honey. We found homemade candies, fudge, and caramel. It was delicious and we bought enough for our families. We walked through painting, art and crafts everything was beautiful. Bella found a teddy bear for Emma that she would love.

When we reached the jewelry I spotted a beautiful necklace for Bella. It was made with sea glass. Aqua in color and the chain was handcrafted. I bought it for her she protested at first. I pouted and she caved. It looked perfect against her skin. Next we shared caramel corn and caramel apples.

We walked back to the car and placed our things in the trunk. Bella grabbed her camera and we walked down the pier. Bella took pictures of the water and of birds. She even got one of a dolphin that came close to the pier. I just held her in my arms and breathed in her scent a few times. Sneaking a few kisses in as well.

"Bella," I turn and see a young kid from the Indian Reservation running towards us. I look back over at Bella and she looked confused. "You look prettier than I remember," he said when he reached us.

"I don't know who you are. How do you know my name?" Bella said.

"We played together as kids my name is Jacob my friends call me Jake."

"I'm sorry Jacob I don't remember you I only hung out at the Black's house with Rebecca and Rachel when I was in town." Bella said. I didn't like the way this kid was staring at her. I don't think she did either the way she leaned into me. I tightened my hand around her waist and she relaxed a little.

"They are my sisters I'm Jacob Black." 

"Oh I'm sorry I don't remember them having a little brother." Bella said. "It's nice to meet you. Please say hello to them for me." Bella said turning back towards me.

"Sure I will. Do you need help? Is this guy bothering you?" He said his eyes trained on my arm around Bella's waist.

"No this is my boyfriend Edward and we are on a date. So if you will excuse us." Bella said.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" He said grabbing Bella's arm and spinning her around. That was not okay with me. I stepped in front of Bella.

"I don't care who you are or how you know Bella. You have no right to touch her without her permission." I told him through my teeth. "Touch her again and you will have to deal with me."

"Possessive much is he Bella?"

"Hey asshole I don't care who your family is you can't touch me like that. Who I date is none of your business either." Bella told him.

"Does your dad know where you are and who you are with?"

"That is none of your business. What I do is none of your business."

"It's my business Bella you are mine and I don't like other guys having their hands on you." This kid is crazy we need to leave before I do something I regret.

"Come on baby I think it's time to leave," before I beat the crap out of this kid. I added in my head.

"What an asshole," Bella said as we got in the car. "I don't think you are possessive at all babe. Protective maybe," she said smiling at me. I shook my head as we pulled to a stop. "A lavender farm they grow lavender here?"

"Yes it is something I thought you would like we can do something else?" I told her second guessing myself.

"No Edward please I would love to walk through lavender fields." She said seriously.

"I want to bring you back here during the summer. You can pick your own lavender. This is the last month the farm will be open to the public."

"Thank you for thinking of this," Bella said grabbing her camera. We walked around the lavender for a while before we found a gazebo. We sat down and held each other.

There was nothing better than holding my girl. My Bella was so beautiful sitting here with a field of lavender behind us. A nice older lady came up to us. "It's so nice to find young people enjoying the fields. Would you like me to take your picture?"

"Yes please," Bella said handing her camera to the lady. She showed her how to work it then sat down in my lap. We thanked her and walked to the gift shop after a ten minute make-out session.

We bought dried lavender and lotion for Mom and Bella. We also bought lotion for Olivia, Alice, Rose and Angela. Bella even found lavender baby shampoo and lotion for Emma. I found a journal with dried lavender on the cover for Bella.

It was five o' clock when we left my phone vibrated in the cup holder, "Bella could you read that it might be important."

"Are you sure Edward it might be private?"

"Bella I have nothing to hide from you." I told her.

"Okay," Bella said grabbing my phone. She laughed. "It's from Emmett." I groaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about his perverted ass."

"Its okay he said. Rose told me you left with Bella at ten this morning it's now five if you can get off her by six we Cullen's and the Swan's are meeting at Joe's Pizza." Bella said laughing. "I hope my Dad doesn't see this."

"That makes two of us." I said. We decided to meet them and headed back home. We pulled in at the same time as Chief Swan and I parked next to him.

"Dad can we talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked him.

"Bella I thought you two were going out tonight? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure to be honest with you." Bella said sitting down on a bench outside the restaurant. "Edward took me to lunch in Port Angeles. Then we went to an outdoor market where they sold real honey Dad from a hive." He laughed the same as I did. "Then we went for a walk on the pier. A young boy around Olivia's age came up to us a Jacob Black. He grabbed me by the arm when he found out I was on a date. He said I was his and he didn't like other guys touching me."

"He called Edward Possessive when he stepped in between us after Jacob grabbed my arm." I was rubbing Bella's arms as she was talking. "I think Edward wanted to punch him so he said it was time to leave." She said laughing I had to join her because she was right.

"She is right I did want to punch him."

"I'm sure you did. I can't blame you. I have never really cared for Jacob very much and even less now. He thinks because his dad is chief he can have what he wants. Billy always joked about you two getting married. The day Jacob was born he started. He is closer to Olivia's age but Billy always wanted him with you. It is one of the things we don't see eye to eye on."

"I have always believed in free will. You can choose who you want to be with in life. Not choose the son of my best friend because it will bring the families together. I don't think they will leave you two alone. Let me know if either of them bother either of you two." We nodded. "Let's go get some pizza."

"I'm glad the beginning of your date was nice."

BPOV

"Dad the rest of the date was wonderful to. Edward took me to a lavender farm after we left the pier. It was the perfect day." I told him as we made it inside. I brought our bags in with us and gave everybody their gifts. After pizza Edward and I left to go get some ice cream. We walked around the park eating our ice creams. We sat down on a bench were Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I hope you enjoyed today Bella I had a wonderful time. I l… I had a great time with you." Edward said kissing my temple.

I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, "I had a great time with you also Edward. Thank you for a perfect first date." I wanted to tell him I love you but it was to soon right. He kissed me passionately. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and opened my mouth to him. His tongue wrestled with mine. My hands wrapped around him and went straight for his hair. One of his hands was in my hair and the other was on my back pushing me against him. I could feel all of him. He was growing harder the longer we kissed. He was so huge I could feel the size of him. I had never seen one but could tell he was larger than most.

"Bella" he moaned into my neck when his lips left mine. I could get used to this. Kissing Edward was now my favorite thing to do.

"Edward" I moaned as he sucked on my collar bone. I tightened my grip on his hair.

"We need to stop Bella. I'm sorry but we have to stop." I understood. We needed to stop not he wanted to stop. I nodded my head and pulled away from him slightly. We started to walk again and soon I was wrapped in his arms. The perfect end to the perfect day well mostly perfect day.


	16. Bella's Birthday

Chapter 16: Bella's Birthday

BPOV

The next two days flew by and the next thing I knew it was my birthday. I woke up to Olivia and Emma jumping on my bed. "Happy Birthday Bells."

"B up B up B."

"Okay I'm up." I took a quick shower and got dressed for school. I went downstairs to make breakfast. "Liv Emma what do you girls want for breakfast?" I ask walking into the kitchen. I found Edward standing there with my favorite bagel with cream cheese and a hot chocolate. Emma was picking up pieces of a donut he had torn up for her and Olivia was eating her own donut. Dad came into the kitchen.

"Sorry Bells Edward beat you for breakfast today. He even brought me coffee. Happy Birthday kiddo."

"Thanks Dad." I said as he walked back to the living room.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take my baby to school for her birthday." He said before kissing me. "Happy Birthday baby."

"Thank you Edward."

"I was planning on taking you to dinner tonight but Mom invited your family over for dinner. She already talked to your Dad."

"Babe you don't need to take me out as long as were together. That's all I want." I told him.

"Those are for you also." He said pointing to the table. I look over and see a vase of what look like little daisies. They were white, pink, lavender, hot pink, red and purple. "They are beautiful Edward."

"They are called Asters. I found out that each month has a birth flower like birth stones. This is September's so I ordered you every color."

"Thank you."

After I finished my bagel we left for school. During lunch Edward had a chocolate cupcake for me. He was a sweet boyfriend I was lucky to have him. After school we went down to a duck pond. We fed the ducks and just held each other. I am so in love with Edward Cullen. Is it to soon to tell him?

EPOV

Sitting holding Bella looking out at the ducks in the pond I felt content. I knew I loved her. Is it to soon to tell her? I am in love with Bella Swan.

She turned in my arms and placed a soft kiss on my lips then another and another. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. I deepened the kiss. There was nothing better than kissing my girlfriend. We were lucky that coach had a meeting this afternoon so there was no practice.

When we arrived at my house everyone was already there. "Were have you been?" Emmett asked.

"I took Bella to the pond to feed the ducks." I told him.

"Why would you do that? I would have taken her to make out point dude."

"And that is why you are not dating my daughter." Charlie said walking up behind Emmett.

"The pond is beautiful this time of year and I thought Bella would enjoy it. She took a lot of pictures." I was right she enjoyed it and is an amazing photographer and took some great shots. "I think she takes great pictures."

"Thank you babe I appreciate it." She said.

"Have you heard from your Mom, Bella?"

Bella laughed, "No Dad it would take Mom a week to remember my birthday when I lived with her. I won't hear from her anytime soon." That is the saddest thing I've heard from Bella's life. I'm so glad she's here with her Dad now."

"I haven't talked to her since I moved here. I've received a few emails but that's it."

It's not like her Mom works how could she not call or show up for her daughter on her birthday.

"Bella happy birthday," Mom said pulling her into a hug. "How are you honey?"

"I'm great Esme thank you for having us over."

"Of course honey has my son been spoiling you today?"

"Yes he brought me breakfast, flowers and even a cupcake during lunch. Then he took me to a pond to feed ducks. I got a lot of great shots." The whole time they were talking Bella held onto my Mom. I could share her I will talk to Mom about it later.

We sat down and ate dinner Mom made her roasted chicken, roasted potatoes and green beans with homemade rolls. We sang Happy Birthday to Bella and ate chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. On the top there were chocolate covered strawberries with shaved chocolate sprinkled over the top of everything. It was so good it melted in mouth.

"Mason where did you find this cake?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry buddy I special ordered this cake. I have ordered this cake for my sister for the last seven. Our Bella loves chocolate and strawberries." That's good to know.

"Okay it's time for presents," Alice said.

"Me first," Olivia said running to the side table were the presents were. "I know you are going to love it."

BPOV

I take the gift from her. "Thanks Liv," I told her. I open the bag and pull out a black leather case for memory cards and flash drives. There is a silver plate with IMS engraved in it. Then I pull out a portfolio folder again in black leather with a silver plate with IMS engraved in it. "Oh Liv," I stood up and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much."

Emma and Mason gave me a camera cleaning kit and a sweater. Alice and Jasper gave me a new hand bag. Emmett and Rose gave me a beautiful sweater dress. Dad gave me an assortment of gift cards at various clothing and shoe stores. He also gave me a new winter coat. Esme and Carlisle gave me a spa day and new sweater. I gave everyone of them a hug then I look over at a nervous looking Edward as Liv hands me two boxes.

I open the smaller of the two and find a new black leather camera case with _Bella_ embroidered on it in silver thread. "Oh Edward its beautiful." I said running my fingers across the letters.

"Open it," he said.

I opened the case to find a new black leather strap for my camera with _Bella_ embroidered on it in the same silver thread. I look at him and he said open the other one. I did and found a black leather satchel with _Bella_ embroidered on it with the same silver thread. Inside was a black journal with IMS in silver on it and a silver pen.

"Thank you Edward they are beautiful." I told him getting up and giving him a hug.

"Do you really like them Bella?"

"Yes Edward it's too much actually. They had to be expensive."

"No not really you deserve so much more Bella." I was so in love with him I wanted to tell him so badly.

We were alone on the back porch. I was sitting in Edward's arms. "Bella I don't know if it's too soon or if you are going to run from me," I turned towards him and he tightened his hold on me. I looked into his eyes and they were bubbling with emotion. He took a deep breath. "Isabella Marie Swan I love you. I'm in love with you." I didn't know how to make my voice work he loves me. Oh my oh my.

"I don't expect…" I shut him up with my lips. I kissed him with everything I had and then found my voice.

"I love you too Edward so much. I am in love with you too." I told him.

"You love me?" he asked.

"I do Edward I love you I really do." We kissed again hands roaming a little down each others sides and backs. His hands grazed the sides of my breasts.

"It's a good thing Dad sent me to see if you are ready to leave Bells," Olivia said with humor in her voice.

Edward pulled away from me, "Thank god for small miracles. It would be awful if your father went to prison for killing your boyfriend on your birthday."

I hit his arm, "You think you're so funny it's a good thing I love you."

"Yes baby, it's a very good thing," he said against my lips.

"Still waiting here," Olivia said.

"Okay I'm ready." I said standing up. "Can you go put my things in the trunk so I can say goodbye to Edward."

"What have you been doing for the last twenty minutes?"

"Not saying bye," I told her as she laughed and went back inside.

I don't want you to leave baby." Edward said grabbing me around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward. I don't want to leave either but my dad will be the next one to come through that door."

"I know," is all he said. He grabbed my hand and led me back inside.


	17. Revenge

**I own nothing **

**song used in this chapter Pretty Girl Rock By Keri Hilson**

**Cliffie Alert**

**This Chapter is all in EPOV**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Revenge<p>

EPOV

It has been a month. I have been dating my Bella for a month. The guys at school still try to hit on her but my girl just ignores them all. "Seriously Cullen I mean I can't even get her to look at me. You walk into a room and she knows your there without seeing you. What's your secret?"

"Crowley all I heard in that is that you are still hitting on my girl. What is it going to take to get all of you," I look around the room, "to back the fuck off?" I yelled.

"Dude can you blame us, look at her." He said.

"I do and can because she's mine." I said. They are always trying to get me to talk about the more intimate details of my relationship with her. Bella is too important to me to discuss in a locker room full of horny teenagers.

I get ready for the game ignoring their questions about my Bella. I will not discuss the love of my life with them. Bella is not some random hook-up.

I spot her when I run out to do my warm-ups. She smiles and waves at me. I notice her dad as he starts his way over to me. "Hey Charlie is everything okay?"

"No Edward I've been keeping eye on Jacob and he hasn't stopped starring at Bella since he walked into the stadium. She hasn't noticed him yet. I don't think she knows he plays. I will stay close to the field but can't make any promises."

"Okay Charlie I will ignore any jabs he throws my way on the field."

"Good that's one less thing for me to worry about." He said patting me on the back. He headed to the other end of the field were Jacob was.

Music filled the stadium then and the cheerleaders walk out onto the middle of the field. "What are they up to?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "Alice didn't mention anything to me." They line up and the song changes. No she wouldn't, they wouldn't. Alice looks at me and smiles and Rose looks smug, they would. They started dancing and all eyes were on them.

_I can do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Now, what's your name?_

_My Name is Keri, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, It's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury_

This is their revenge on Tanya and Jessica. They seem to think that they are the focus. "They are evil aren't they?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I just nod.

They turn towards and point to me as the next versus starts. "They are I don't know what the plan is but I'm sure Tanya and Jessica think Bella will look stupid when it will be them.

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it_

_But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it._

Alice and Rose leave the line and turn toward Bella. She is standing there with her camera in her hand taking pictures not knowing what was about to happen.

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_

_Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary_

_Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri_

_Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury_

The other cheerleaders followed suit. Tanya and Jessica looked confused but kept dancing

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_

_Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya_

_I can talk about 'cause I know that I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, the ladies sing it with me_

Olivia takes the camera from Bella as Angela and two band members grab Bella from behind and start walking her towards the field.

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girls a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

When Bella reaches Alice and Rose she is blushing. She is so beautiful when she blushes. They each put their arms through Bella's and turn her towards me as they dance making her join them.

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, now where you at?_

I feel someone come up behind me. "You three go out there." We turn back and Alice and Rose have that you better do as told look in their eyes.

_If you're looking for me, you can catch me_

_Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive _

_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?_

_Get yourself together, don't hate_

_(Don't do it)_

_Jealous is the ugliest trait_

_(Oh, don't do it)_

_I can talk about it 'cause I know I'm pretty_

_If you know it too, ladies sing it with me_

Alice and Rose release Bella and circle us pushing me and Bella closer together.

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girls a 10 _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful _

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

Alice and Rose said something to Emmett and Jasper and they nodded. Bella and I are surrounded by everyone except Tanya and Jessica who still look confused but keep dancing the routine.

_Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock,_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock_

_Steal the show your pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_Sing it with me now_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

"Edward did you know about this?"

"No baby if I knew I would have warned you."

_All eyes on me when I walk in_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

All cheerleaders except Tanya, Jessica, Alice and Rose, the two band members and Angela do the splits or sit indian style. Alice grabbed my hands and put them around Bella's waist while Rose does the same with Bella's hand around me.

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

Then Emmett and Jasper sit down indian style while Alice and Rose do the splits as the song ends; leaving Bella and I standing holding each other with a confused looking Tanya and Jessica standing with their arms on their hips.

I see Olivia snap a picture with a smile on her face. After everyone stands up Tanya plows through the crowd. "Rose what was that?" She said looking pissed.

"Our dance we rehearsed for the past few weeks." She replied not missing a beat. I gave Bella a kiss before going to finish my warm up.

I heard Tanya and Jessica complaining about looking stupid in front of everyone.

"That was awesome right." Emmett said.

"Yes it was," I agreed and Jasper nodded his head.

The wolves were out for blood tonight my blood to be exact. We were ahead twenty-one to three. They wanted to rip off my head not that they got close enough. Jacob kept running his mouth. I ignored everything he threw at me. I knew none of it was true. "Bella's lips are so kissable. Bella gives good head." I have to admit that one made my blood boil but I had Jasper run deep and we scored a touchdown.

I'm standing by the sideline when I feel her near me. I turn my head and there she is snapping away a few feet from me. She turns and sees me, "Are you okay babe?"

"I'm fine baby Jacob is trying to get to me but I won't let him. Every touchdown has been after he made a crude comment. "I'm scoring instead of ripping off his head." I told her.

"I'm proud of you babe. I don't want you getting in trouble for that asshole we will think of something. I owe you a make out session for each touchdown babe." She said reaching for my hand. I take hers and squeeze it.

Then its time to head back on the field, with thoughts of making out with Bella on my mind; I like the idea of that.

"Hey Cullen I had Bella in my bed last night. She's really kinky that one."

I tap Ben on the back effectively changing the play. We discussed this before the game. So everyone knew what to do. Jasper takes off as soon as I have the ball I fake a throw in his direction and that's when Ben takes off straight into the end zone seventy yards. I throw the ball fast, hard and straight into Ben's outstretched hands.

I heard a growl and am able to fix my feet before I'm hit. Jacob runs into me hard but I'm prepared. He grabs my facemask and tries to pull me down. The refs are blowing whistles and closing in. Emmett runs over but one look from me stops him in his tracks. "I will not be affected by your rants. I trust _my girl_. She is my girl Jacob." I said when the refs pull him off.

Charlie is waiting for me when I get to the sideline. "I heard what that little shit said about my daughter."

"Yes Cullen I heard as well is that why you keep changing my plays?" Coach asked. "Has this been going on during the whole game?"

"Yes Coach every touchdown is for a crude thing he has said about Bella. My way of pay back but it's not enough." I sighed.

"Edward you have four touchdowns and it's not even halftime. Jacob has been in for only those four plays."

"Yes Charlie four plays and four touchdowns. Please don't ask more."

"Okay Edward I won't ask."

"One time Cullen next play, do your worst." Coach said.

"Thanks." I said. The next time Jacob comes on the field I tell Emmett, "let him through and don't look at me like that."

"Hey Cullen mad because the taste of Bella's pussy is still on my lips," Jacob said. Emmett turns and looks my way. I nod this fucker is going down. I nod my head to Jasper. I walk behind the center and tap him. My next pass he hands me the ball and Jasper takes off two seconds pass before the defense realize the ball was hiked Jasper is in the end zone I release the ball when Emmett let's Jacob through. I'm ready and hit the fucker with my shoulder he falls down and I go down with him making it look like he pulled me down.

"Listen fucker I will hit you harder the next time I see you away from school. You have disrespected Bella for the last time. Look over your shoulder because I will take you down."

"Are you threatening me?" The fucker asked.

"Nope," I said popping the p, "I never threaten Jacob it's a promise. I'm taking you down. Oh and before I forget," I said digging my knee in his side. "Bella is mine." I growled.

The game ended forty-nine to three. I guess Jacob didn't learn his lesson. I change quickly and run out of the locker room with Jasper and Emmett. Jacob is approaching the girls when see them.

"Bella I glad I caught you. I'm giving you a ride home." He said over my dead body.

"I don't think so Jacob you aren't even old enough to drive. Leave me alone." Bella said that's my girl.

"Your dad asked me to make sure you made it home. I had a little chat with him and he doesn't want you near Cullen anymore." What the fuck?

"What are you talking about Charlie loves my brother?" Alice said.

I finally reached them I took Bella's hand and asked, "Ready to go?" She nodded her head.

"Ask him about Tanya and freshmen year Bella. Ask him about all the parties. Ask him about all the girls. Ask him about the drinking and drugs. Ask him about Rachel. But more importantly ask him about what he did to Tanya." What the fuck is he talking about?

"Black what the fuck are you talking about?" Bella started to ask but her face changed and she gasped. She looked between Emmett and me and something clicked.

"Don't play stupid Edward Bella can never be happy with you." Jacob said.

"Alice will you take me home please?" Bella asked pulling her hand from mine. No she can't believe him.

"Bella don't do this. You can't do this." I started before she interrupted me.

"Edward I need to do this. I'm sorry but I need Alice right now. Go home with Jasper and Emmett." She turned to them. "Take him straight home and stay there please." They nodded and grabbed me by each arm and pulled me into my backseat. Emmett reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Black," I heard Bella say before Emmett locked and closed the door.

We watched the girls get in Alice's car and take off. "Okay let's get out and kick Jacob Black's ass." I said.

"Sorry bro I made Bella a promise. You need to go home and let her cool off. We all know he is full of shit and Alice and Rose will tell her that."

I don't know what to do. How could she believe him so easily? All the shit I had to hear tonight and she believes the first thing that comes out of fucker's mouth. One month I had my Bella for one month. It was the happiest month of my life. I love her and would never lie to her. I don't know what to do to prove to her that I didn't do any of those things.

"Were home dude let's get you inside." Emmett said opening the door and dragging me out. I was on the couch in the basement and everything around me disappeared into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>*runs and hides now*<strong>

**See you on Monday**


	18. What Just Happened? Again?

**This one ends in another cliffie but**

**You get in Bella's head and find out what she was thinking last chapter.**

**enjoy and see you on Wednesday**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: What Just Happened? Again?<p>

BPOV

"Emmett how long has he been like this?"

"For the past three hours. Bella what's going on?"

"I know the truth about freshman year. Emmett I know what happened with Tanya." That bitch will leave us alone soon enough. "I need Edward awake. That asshole is going down and I'm taking the bitch out too. I've been working in an article about teen parties, drinking and drug use. I have proof and there's no way around the evidence I have." I said.

"Bella you can't believe Edward had anything…"

I cut him off. "I need Edward to here this." I sat down on the couch next to him and touched his cheek. "Edward babe can you hear me?"

He shook his head eyes still closed leaning on the back of the couch. "Bella baby how could you believe him? I love you so much I would never lie to you." What have I done? He is hurting so bad.

"Edward I know that baby I didn't believe him honey look at me."

"Bella," he said blinking his eyes, "you're here?"

"I'm here babe I love you and trust you. I'm sorry you thought I believed that asshole for even a second. I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you. I won't lie to you I was angry and still am but not at you. I needed Alice to help me with something. I needed to lie to get some information also. I will explain everything."

He pulled me against him. "Oh baby I was so scared." He gave me a passionate kiss. "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too Edward so much."

He pulled me into his lap. "What did you need Alice to help you with?"

"Well it's a long story and Jasper and Emmett need to hear it also." Rose and Alice dragged Emmett and Jasper closer so they could hear. "I'm working on an article to submit in a contest for a writing scholarship. I have already submitted a photo for a similar scholarship for photography. It has to be about real life teenage problem. It's about teen drinking and drug use. I have been doing research and there was a senior when Emmett, Rose and Tanya were freshman. His name is James he's bad news, troublemaker, drug dealer, user, and more."

"His reputation got around and no one from the tribe was allowed to hangout with him. Most of his customers were local high school kids from Forks and La Push. He decided to use a false name. He needed it to trace back to a good kid if anyone questioned too much. So he chose the name of an eighth grader at the time. He over heard a phone conversation at a party. A conversation of yours Emmett," I said looking at him. "It was with Edward. He started using Edward's name."

"The kids from La Push were allowed back to parties in Forks and things got worse. He slept with many girls with or without their permission. A few ended up pregnant one particular girl came forward but was unable to give them the false name he used. Since it was consensual relationship or one night stand there was nothing the police could do. She gave the baby up for adoption. She knew of another girl that got pregnant around the same time that had an abortion. She didn't know her name she overheard a conversation between her another girl in the bathroom at the diner. He had taken the other girl's virginity and left her right after she didn't end up pregnant though."

"Bella how do you know all this?" Emmett asked.

"Research Emmett, I found pictures from that year in the filing cabinet for the yearbook. You wouldn't believe how many pictures don't make it in the yearbook. There was one picture," I said pulling it out of a folder, "that was bothering me. We all know that this is Tanya," I said pointing at her, "this other girl looked familiar but I couldn't place her. What Jacob said tonight made it click, her name is Rachel Black. Jacob's older sister."

"The girl that gave up her baby for adoption works at the diner I spoke to her and she gave me the information about James, about the false name, the drugs, and rapes. She didn't know the fake name or the name of the girl that had the abortion. I learned that from Rachel tonight. That is what I need Alice's help with I knew she wouldn't talk with any guys around. I lied to Billy Black tonight. I made it sound like I was interested in seeing them all again. I got Rachel's number and then told him I would call again. I won't but that's what I told him." I wanted to be honest with Edward so nothing could come back and hurt us. She met us in Port Angeles and told us the whole story. She remembered being with James when he overheard your conversation with Edward and decided to use the name."

"I remember him. He was arrested at school my freshman year." Emmett said.

"Yes he was put away for a long time. He was charged with rape, rape of a minor, drug dealing, using, distribution to a minor, the list goes on." I said.

"We need a plan to take down Tanya with this information. I plan on kicking Jacob Black's ass also." I said.

"Everyone at school knows that Tanya is a druggie and a whore. Why would she care about this coming out?" Jasper asked.

"Because she is the one that had the abortion," Rose said.

"Bella figured it out when Jacob said to ask Tanya about what Edward did to her." Alice said.

"Okay you said you have proof about Tanya," Emmett said.

"Yes Rachel had her paperwork still she gave it to me and warned me not to trust Billy or Jacob. They are obsessed with Jacob and I being soul mates. I think they are both crazy and need to be committed." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We need to plan carefully Alice and I will come up with a few ideas to toss around," Rose said. "We will discuss this again after the carnival because Esme would kill us if anything messed that up."

Everyone spilt up into private conversations I turned to face Edward, I'm sorry this ruined our anniversary babe. I didn't …." He shut me up with his lips.

"Bella honey, don't worry about it you have nothing to apologize for. I love you let's go for a walk."

EPOV

Thank god this mess is almost over one more thing was bothering me as I lead Bella upstairs and out the backdoor. "What about your Dad Bella?"

"Jacob never talked to him he lied. I called my Dad before leaving for Port Angeles and when I got here. He was very angry but not with you or me. He said we handled the situation the right way when we all walked away. He trusts you Edward. He also knows that you won't be able to walk away one day; he said when that day comes to call him. He will handle the rest." I knew I liked Charlie.

I sat down on a lounge chair and pulled her onto my lap. "I was so worried I lost you. I love you so much." I kissed her with all the passion I had before she could respond. My hands found their way to her breasts. She moaned into my mouth as I gently gave the right on a squeeze.

"Edward you could never lose me I love and trust you. I will never let some stupid kid come in between us." She said returning her lips to mine. Her hands roaming my chest and abs. Our kiss became more heated and my hand found their way under her shirt. One played with the soft skin of her stomach and the other made its way to her back pulling her closer.

She reached under my shirt and rubbed my abs and stomach while letting out a moan. My hands got adventurous and moved up her body. She didn't stop me as my right hand grazed the bottom of her breast. While my left hand cups her ass pulling her closer. She moaned into my mouth. I moved my hand over her left breast and cupped it. I almost came in my pants when I felt the lace of her bra.

"Edward," she breathed against my lips.

I'm as hard as steel and to close to spilling in my boxers. I slowed the kiss but kept her close to me. "Bella we…need to stop… I can't… I'm…"

"My poor baby," she said giggling.

"Your giggling is not helping Bella," I told her.

"Sorry Edward I understand. That was intense."

"Yes it was but I'm not complaining and can't wait to do it again."

"Yes neither can I," she fucking purred. Bella Swan will be the death of me I swear.

The next morning we head to the school. Bella had a meeting with Mrs. Baker. I had a football meeting with Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rose had cheerleading practice. We stopped by Bella's house to pick up her car. She had some things to pick up before we all met back at the house with the rest of Bella's family and Mom and Dad. We were having a BBQ at noon. This will be the third time we all get together.

Our meeting didn't last long we kicked ass yesterday. He let us out after thirty minutes of watching film and discussing the game.

Bella was in the hall on the phone when I found her. She saw me and smiled. "Hi babe," she said with a small peck on my lips. "Yes Mom I'm still here I was saying hi to my boyfriend Edward." She rolled her eyes.

"Mom I am seventeen years old. I am old enough…no I will not…..I'm not moving to Florida with you…..we will not discuss this later….whatever bye." She growled and slammed down the phone.

"Is everything okay baby?" I asked wrapping her in my arms.

No my bitch of a mother _decided_ I'm not mature or old enough for a boyfriend. Then she _decided_ that I'm moving with her to Florida. I swear that woman." She stopped to breathe. She growled the word decided each time she said it. "Sorry Edward I'm running late now. I have to go." She said kissing my cheek after leaving my arms.

What the Fuck?

What just happened?

Again?


	19. You Need To Understand

**here's the next chapter**

**See you Friday**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: You Need To Understand<p>

EPOV

I somehow make it back to my house and into the backyard on autopilot. I see Emma playing in the sandbox and go join her. This little girl has found her way into my heart as well and I will miss her also. Bella and I have babysat her for Mason several times.

"Hey Edward you look like your heart was ripped out. Want to talk about it?" Mason said walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Yesterday I thought I lost your sister. I thought she didn't trust me and believe in me. Today I did lose her." I told him and couldn't stop the tear that fell on my cheek.

"What happened where is she?" He asked.

"She's probably at home packing." I said fighting the tears.

"Packing for what?"

"Your Mom told her she was to young for a boyfriend and said she has to move to Florida with her." I told him.

"That B-I-T-C-H," he spelled out. "Liv," he yelled standing up, "get out here."

"Hey Mas is everything okay?" She asked running outside.

"No I need to go buy chocolate cake. I need you to watch Emma and explain Mom to Edward here. She told Bella she was to young to date and that she is moving to Florida." He said taking his keys out of his pocket. I was confused.

"Fuck okay, get chocolate ice cream too. She's gonna need it." Olivia said and Mason nodded.

"Make sure you have that talk with lover boy here." He said and left.

"Okay Edward the first thing you should know is that our Mom is a Bitch." She started.

"Olivia Ann," Charlie yelled. "Watch your language. Emma is right next to you where is your sister?"

"Mom," is all she said.

"Fuck what did she do?"

"Bella's not coming her Mom is making her move and break-up with me." I said.

"What do you mean Edward?" I told him what I heard of Bella's conversation with her Mom and what Bella told me. He started to laugh at me.

"Edward what you need to know about Bella is she doesn't do a thing her Mom tells her to do. Bella has been taking care of her Mom, Olivia and hell even Mason and Emma for years. She loves her Mom, don't get me wrong but her advice Bella listens to it with a grain of salt. She is pissed off I'm sure of it. Give her time and she will cool off." His phone started to ring. "Speak of the witch and she will call."

He answered his phone," Hello Renee… I don't think it is irresponsible no… you don't know anything about him… because I do… yes… no… I will not… they are old enough to choose for themselves… she does less here actually… yes she has more time to herself… it's October Renee her birthday was in September and you are barely calling her today… I am aware you gave birth to her… as her mother you should have called her on her birthday… yes she had a great birthday no thanks to you."

"No she is not having sex as we speak… I have my ways of knowing… is she a virgin?" he looks at me I nod my head yes. "Yes she is… I have my ways of knowing… is Mason a virgin Renee?" he said with a smirk. "I'm aware his an adult but he wasn't at fifteen when he lost it." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Okay Alice took the cake and ice cream inside for me. Where's Bella?" Mason asked.

"Edward thinks she's not coming," Olivia said.

"Her car is out front," he said.

BPOV

She has some nerve. She lost her virginity at fourteen years old. I know she told me all about it in detail. She had a parade of men through our apartment. I chopped the celery harder than it needed to be. Not allowed to have a boyfriend not mature enough. What would she know about maturity? I tossed the celery in the bowl and chop the onion, egg and pickle. Then I peel and cut the potatoes.

I mix them all together with the mayo and mustard mix I had earlier. I put a lid on it and place it in the fridge. I start to chop the vegetables for the cheeseburgers. I place them in a container in the fridge and start on a pasta salad.

Alice walks in with a chocolate cake and ice cream. I'm going to need some later. "Hey Bella is everything okay?"

"Yes and no I had an argument with my Mom and I'm still angry other than that I'm fine." I said.

"If you need to talk come find me okay."

"Thanks Alice I appreciate it."

"Bella honey what are you doing?"

"Making a pasta salad, I finished the potato salad it in the fridge, along with the vegetables for the burgers. I made a jello mound earlier as well"

"Bella you don't have to do so much."

"I know being in the kitchen calms me when I'm upset."

"Bella?" I turn and see a distressed looking Edward in the doorway.

"Edward babe what's wrong?" He looks at me confused.

"Bella you tell me what your Mom said and then say you're sorry but you have to go."

"I will finish the pasta salad Bella you kids go down to the basement and talk." Esme said.

Edward grabs my arm and dragged me to the basement. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. "Are you okay Bella?"

"No Edward I'm not first my Mother that lost her virginity when she was fourteen years old tells me at the age of seventeen I am too young and immature to have a boyfriend." I told him what growing up with her was like all the men and having to care for us all. "I'm sorry you thought I was leaving Edward. I love you and living with my Dad is so much better. I make the food and clean up the house but because I want to not because I have to. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry baby I just know that one day you are going to come to your senses and dump me."

"Edward you my greek god. I am so lucky to have you. I'm not going anywhere." I put my lips on his and we both moan at the contact. My hands go straight for his shirt and rub his muscular abs and muscular chest. His hands were on my ass and thigh. As our tongues met we let out another moan.

I some how end up lying on the couch with Edward on top of me. Our hands roam more I am rubbing his erection and he was rubbing in between my legs. I had never had feelings like this before. Our kissing was becoming more frantic. "Bella I love you so much."

"Oh Edward I love you too." I said licking and sucking on his neck.

"We need to slow down baby." He said rubbing my arms.

We heard the door at the top of the stairs open. "I will see if they are in the basement." Alice yelled coming down the stairs.

"There you two are." She said coming into view.

"Ali cut the bull Mom sent us down here to talk." Edward said. "What are you really down here for?"

"I know Charlie is looking for you two so I would fix your hair from your talk." She said with air quotes. "And come upstairs lunch is almost ready."

"Thanks Ali." Edward said.

"No problem I look out for my family. I take it everything is better."

"Yes Alice everything is great," I said. We straightened out each other's clothes and fixed our hair. I just threw mine up in a messy bun. Edward grabbed my hands in his, "I love you baby so much."

"I love you too so much babe," I said standing on the tip of my toes. He bent down and gave me a slow but meaningful kiss. Then we follwed Alice upstairs for lunch with our families.


	20. Love Her, Love Him

**I'm giving you Friday and Sunday's Chapters tonight**

**See you Monday or Tuesday**

**Happy Holiday!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Love Her, Love Him<p>

BPOV

This week passed quickly and tomorrow was the first Saturday sleepover. Alice was very convincing she really has her parents eating out of her hand.

Edward was a bit nervous on the way to the game. I was rubbing circles on the inside of his hand. They had lost two games this season and he was worried about this one.

"Edward listen to me," he looked in my eyes, "You can only do your best. If you go into the game without your head in it you won't be your best. I love you and no matter the outcome of tonight's game I will still love you."

"Thank you Bella I needed to hear that." Then he kissed my lips. "With you in my corner I feel like I can do anything. I love you too."

I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's lip on my forehead. "It's time to get up baby we are almost there." I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I told him.

"Baby don't worry about it I took a nap myself." He kissed my lips. "Will you be okay on the field while I'm in the locker room?" He asked rubbing my arms.

"Edward you ask me the same thing every time. I will be fine. There will others with me and Alice and Rose will be here soon. I love you stop worrying so much."

EPOV

Stop worrying so much, she is my life how can I not worry about her. "I will try but I make no promises." I said and she laughed.

We got off the bus and I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her lips.

I stood there and watched her walk into the stadium with the ball and water boys. She always helped them set up. She is such a good person.

"I should transfer to Forks so I can take a whore along with me, Cullen." I turn to see Simon Peters quarterback for Port Angeles.

I take one step and feel four arms grab me. I take deep breathes. "You shouldn't speak that way about my sister or we will let him go." Jasper said. I couldn't believe he said that about her it meant a lot to me.

"I doubt you will ever know anyone as lovely and caring as that girl." Emmett added.

"Guys let go just one punch I won't go as crazy as I did on the last guy that disrespected my baby."

He looked a little scared, while it pissed me off how badly guys disrespected girls I don't fight on school grounds. The guys and I came up with this ploy to make them back off. I've been helping them for a few years with it and it always works.

"I'm not sure Edward; can you control yourself enough to leave it at one?" Emmett said.

"I wouldn't be able to if it was my girl." Jasper added. Simon looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Cullen I'm so sorry I was just messing with you." Simon said running off.

"Thanks guys I appreciate the help." I told them as we walked into the dressing room. I ran out onto the field to do my warm-ups. I was close enough to Bella so I could make sure no one bothered her. I kept my extra mouthpiece with her so if I needed I could use it as an excuse to approach to talk to her.

The photographer for the other school approached her. "Hi I'm Jane you are one lucky bitch." She said.

"Why is that?" Bella asked flatly.

"Forks is full of hotties especially the quarterback. He has one hot body and that hair." She sighed. "It must suck to watch him with his girlfriend hanging on him. I know I would be. I bet she's one of the blondes. I would think the one with waves but she's eyefucking the big one there. So that leaves the one with the fake nose."

"No he's not into fake girls and she's not a cheerleader." Bella said breathing through her nose.

"Okay, like you know him you wish. Has he even spoken a word to you?" I bet he doesn't know you exist." She laughed.

Jasper laughed when I stood up, "Time to save my girl." I said jogging over.

"Hey baby do you think you can hold this for me. I don't want to lose it." I said taking her in my arms and kissing her lips.

"Sure babe I have an extra case in my camera bag." She said and then kissed me. "Let me know if you need it."

"I need to get back to warming up." I said grabbing her ass. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said grabbing mine as well. "Babe kick their asses for me." She said and winked at me. She knew I heard.

"I will." I jogged back to Jasper and Emmett.

"That was awesome." Emmett said the other girl was still standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Your right though it's hard for him to talk with his tongue down my throat." Bella said winking at me and walking away. I know she feels bad about what she said so I ran over to her before heading back to the locker room. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I love that we talk to each other. I shouldn't have…"

I shoved my tongue down her throat. "Baby I know you love me and you were upset. I get that. I know you love talking to me and this isn't a hook-up. I love you and that was awesome to hear. I loved hearing you stand up for yourself."

"Thanks Edward I love you so much."

"I love you too baby I've got to go bye."

"Bye Edward."

The game wasn't exciting we won fourteen to zero. I held Bella in my arms while we talked the entire drive back to Forks.

I woke up the next morning and went for my run. Then I showered and got dressed quickly. I ran to the kitchen to grab breakfast Emmett still wasn't downstairs but Alice was.

"Hi I'm surprised you're up this early." I said grabbing a bowl and the Lucky Charms.

"Shopping with the girls, Oh I need my other purse this one doesn't match my shoes." She said running back upstairs. I was washing out my bowl when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Emmett we're gonna be late." I yelled as I opened the door. "Get your ass down here."

"Good morning to you too babe," Bella said. I was shocked to see her. I moved from in front of the door and let her in.

"Edward you don't need to yell and watch your mouth." Mom said coming down the stairs.

"Bella dear I didn't know you here. Did you spend the night with Alice?" She asked.

"No, I just came to pick up Alice she said my trunk is bigger." Bella said.

Mom laughed, "That sounds like Alice."

"What do you have planned today?" I asked.

"Shopping this morning then lunch and the spa," Bella said.

"Have fun with the boys stay out of trouble and we'll be back about five or six." Alice said dragging Bella from the house. "Hold on I want to at least kiss my girlfriend before you steal her." I said. I pulled Bella against me and kissed her lips with as much passion as I could with my Mom standing near by. "Have fun with the girls I will see you tonight. I love you baby."

"I love you too see you tonight." She said leaving with Alice in tow. Two minutes later Emmett was ready and we left picking up Jasper on the way.

We headed for our meeting we made it just in time. We decided to head to Port Angeles to the mall. Emmett needs new cleats, Jasper needs a new mouthpiece and I need new sheet music I was running low.

BPOV

Shopping with Alice was an experience. I wasn't a fan of shopping I like to get what I needed and get out. Alice I swear has sale radar in her head. She can spot a sale from outside the store.

In the music store I found the sheet music on sale. Edward was running low so I bought the last five packs. They were sixty percent off. Alice was rubbing off.

We left the mall in search of lunch. Rose got a text from Emmett they were in Port Angeles and were starving. We met them at McDonald's.

"What are you guys doing in Port Angeles?" Alice asked Jasper.

"We needed some stuff so decided to make the trip." He said.

"I have something for you babe." I said when Edward came around my side of the car. I placed a kiss on his lips then opened my trunk. I took out the bag from the music store and handed it to him. "I picked these up for you." I said.

He looked inside the bag and started laughing. He shook his head and walked to his trunk he placed the bag inside and turned towards me. "Thank you it means a lot to me that you would think of me. These were the last five weren't they." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked. I noticed Emmett and Jasper laughing.

"I should have known you were the hot piece of ass. Thank you." He said bending down to kiss my lips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We went to the music store to pick up sheet music for E." Emmett said. "The shelf was empty so we asked the guy working there if they had anymore." He started laughing to hard to finish and patted Jasper on the back to finish.

"Well his exact words were, 'this hot piece of ass came in about ten minutes ago and bought the last five packs. I wanted to ask her for her number but she wouldn't stop talking about her boyfriend. Who she was buying the paper for, then she left with two more hot asses.'" Jasper said before laughing himself.

We all laughed as we walked into the restaurant. Alice shooed the guys away so we wouldn't be late for out spa appointment.

Alice talked me into getting a bikini wax. It wasn't my first I just didn't see the need with winter coming up. She told me I would feel sexier if I got it done more often; I hated the during but I had to agree to the after.

We arrived at the Cullen's around five and Edward was waiting at the door for me. "Hi I missed you baby." He said pulling me against him as he bent down to kiss me.

"I missed you too." I said when his lips moved to my neck. We walked inside and down to the basement and headed straight for the couch. I loved kissing Edward. His hands went straight for my ass and mine for his chest. "I love you so much Edward." I told him when we came up for air.

"I love you too baby but we don't have long before they come down here." He said taking my lips between his teeth. One hand was cupping my right breast and the other was rubbing in between my legs. I could feel the moisture being to pool inside of my panties. They were soaked. I could feel him hard as steel against my thigh. I moved my hips to seek the friction we both desperately needed. I heard Edward moan against my throat. "You feel so good baby." He groaned as he bit my collar bone. I moaned at that.

We heard the door open and knew our alone time was up. Edward sat up pulling me with him to sit in his lap. "Our time is up." He said into my hair.

We ate snacks and watched a movie around seven the pizza arrived and Edward fed me while I fed him. Then we watched more movies I was in Edward's arms and he would occasionally steal kisses. Before I headed to bed Edward took my face between his hands. "Bella I love you so much. I know we haven't been together long but I can't imagine my life without you." I melted in his embrace.

"Edward I love you too and I can't imagine my life without you either I don't want to." We said goodnight.

The next morning we got up and ready for church. I spent the afternoon with Olivia. She needed to talk. "Bella I don't know what to do. I don't want to end up like Mom but I really like this boy.

"Liv you don't have to end up like Mom because you like a boy. Edward and I haven't had sex," yet, "and we love each other."

"Really Bells you're a virgin?"

"Yes liv I know Mom didn't teach you that you can have a boyfriend without giving yourself to him but if he's worth it he will wait."

"Thanks Bells that means a lot to me. I glad I can talk to you and you won't judge me. You talk to me like an equal you never talk down to me. Mom always does she makes me feel like a small child."

"You can always come to me Olivia no matter what." I told her.

"Thank you Bella," She said. It means a lot to me. Do you want to have sex with Edward?"

I decided to be honest with her. "Yes I do not today or tomorrow. I'm not emotionally ready and neither is he. When you give yourself to someone there are emotions involved. It's not just physical. We will get there but neither of us what to rush into a physical relationship and not be able to handle it emotionally. We have time Olivia Mom never taught us that. When it's meant to be you won't feel rushed."

"You really love him don't you? I mean you are in love with him aren't you?" She asked.

"I do, I am, Liv he means the world to me. I can see forever with him."

"You're lucky Bella he's a great guy." She said as we sat on the swings sipping our milkshakes.

_Had I known what would happen later in the week, I would have tried harder to make sure she understood._


	21. I Love You, Olivia

**Here is Sunday's Chapter early Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas**

**Make sure you read Chapter 20 first posted minutes before this one!**

**See you on Monday or Tuesday!**

**Tissue warning maybe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: I Love You, Olivia<p>

BPOV

Alice, Angela and Rose were at my house. Dad was working the night shift and Olivia was spending the night with a friend. We were painting each others toe nails and having girl talk when phone rang. "Bella no boys tonight we agreed." Alice said.

"That's Liv not Edward." I said getting up to answer the phone. It was almost ten thirty at night. "Hi sis what's wrong?"

"Beeellaaa high school kidsss ssshowed up and spikeddd the punch." Olivia Slurred.

"Have you called Dad Liv?" I asked her.

"Noooo, I can't Justin and I did the badddd and Dad can't know."

"Shit, fuck," I said getting my flip flops. I was in my pj's but I didn't care. "Okay Liv just hold on I am coming to get you."

"Yeppp that's what weeee did. Bells it hurtsss sooo bad."

"I know baby girl I will get to you soon. Drink some water from a closed bottle Olivia or straight from the tap."

"Alice your Mom's a nurse right?" I asked putting on my jacket. They had on shoes and jackets as well.

"Yes, Bella what's going on?"

"I will explain on the way." I said grabbing my keys. I explained as we drove to Olivia's friend's house. Alice called my Dad as I went in for Olivia. "Liv come on let's go." I said walking in. I grabbed her overnight bag from her.

"Bella it's good to see you. You came ready for bed. Did you dump Cullen?"

"Fuck off Newton you asshole." I told him.

"Bells we need to take Justin with us. I love him Bells." She said stumbling a little.

"Okay Liv come on I've got you. Justin let's go." I drove to the Cullen's. Alice called ahead and talked to her Mom and Dad. Once there Alice led us to her Dad's study.

"Olivia honey are you okay?"

"No it hurts."

"Okay we will take care of you."

"Liv Esme will take care of you. Justin come with me." I said leading him to the kitchen. I heard the side door open and walked out into the hall.

"Bella honey what's wrong?"

"Oh Edward its Liv. I brought her here for your parents to look at."

EPOV

Bella looked devastated, "Edward I need you to talk to that boy and find out what happened." She was shaking from anger. "If he didn't seem drunk himself I would've already killed him."

"I will Bella tell me what you already know." I couldn't believe what Bella told me Olivia lost her virginity while drunk, Mike Newton hit on Bella again, high school kids spiking punch. I was livid. I left Bella in the hall with a kiss on the cheek.

"Justin, is it? Care to explain what the fuck you were thinking? You took Olivia's virginity while drunk." I yelled.

He looked defeated. "I'm not sure what happened. She was going on about how she was like her mother. I didn't understand that but I couldn't stop." He said then threw up in the trashcan. "I care about her deeply no matter what you think." I could see Emmett and Jasper out of the corner of my eye.

"How old are you?" I lowered my voice but not my tone.

"I just turned fourteen at the beginning of last month."

I nod, "was this first time?"

"Yes I don't know what to do."

"I'm going to turn you over to my brother for advice. I can't give you any." I said.

"What? Why won't you give me advice yourself?"

"I didn't say won't I said can't. I'm a virgin still." I told him.

"What I have seen you with Bella?" He said.

"What about it? I love and respect Bella enough to wait. I myself as not ready for the emotions that go along with sex; I'm not in a hurry I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we will get there one day." I meant it I will wait as long as she wants. "My brother will talk to you. I'm gonna go check on Liv."

I find Bella holding Olivia on the couch in the living room. Bella see me when I walk in she offers me a small smile. I sit down next to them. "Come here Liv. Are you okay?"

No, Edward I'm so stupid everyone hates me now." She said crawling onto my lap. I held her against my chest and rocked her back and forth while she cried.

"Listen to me Liv no one hates you."

"Yes Dad, Justin and Mason to start with."

"Olivia Ann I said no one hates you. I meant it. Do you understand?" She nodded. "I know that Justin cares about you." I look at Bella and nod. "He is worried about you. Your Dad and Mason are too."

"Do you hate me Edward?"

"No Liv I love you there is nothing you could ever do to change that." I told her. "You are my little sister now Liv. Look at me," she looked up and into my eyes. "I love you." I kissed her forehead and she laid back against my chest. I looked at Bella. "What did Mom and Dad say?"

"I'd like to know myself." Chief Swan said walking in.

"I have no lasting Damage and they want me and Justin to go to the hospital if our blood alcohol level is recorded. We can press charges better." Olivia said.

"Come here baby girl. You know that you didn't do anything wrong right. Edward is right no one hates you. Now Alice is waiting for you in the hall. Go wash your face and we will go to the hospital."

"Bella you girls are going to stay here. I have contacted Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Weber and they are fine with that. Thank you for being there for your sister."

"Edward I heard what you said to Liv and I know that you meant every word. Thank you for caring about both of my daughters."

"Chief Swan I would protect them both with my life."

"I know you would Edward. Carlisle will bring Liv back when we're done at the hospital." Bella shook her head. "Stay her she will be fine."

"I will dad." She said.

Dad, Olivia, Justin and Chief Swan left. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening Edward."

"Bella you didn't ruin anything. It's eleven thirty." Mom sat up one of the air mattresses in the living room. The other two were downstairs for Emmett, Jasper, Ben and I. We were all in the living room watching _The Notebook. _Bella was lying on my lap. I was playing with her hair. I don't see why they like this movie. I grabbed the tissues and pulled a few out for Bella. "Jazz heads up." He turned towards me and I tossed him the box.

An hour later Dad and Olivia return, she came and sat down on my lap right away. I rubbed her back. "Its okay sweetheart I've got you." I told her letting her cry it out. She fell asleep twenty minutes later. Bella put a pillow down at the end of the couch I laid Olivia down and then covered her with the blanket on the back of the couch.

Then I went to the kitchen for a glass of water, I broke down and cried. I felt two small hands around me. I turned around and pulled a crying Bella against me. She buried her face in my chest.

We walked back to the living room were everyone had watery eyes. Mom and Dad came in with Charlie. "I just wanted to check on her. When did she fall asleep?"

"About ten minutes ago," Emmett said.

"Come here honey she's going to be fine." Bella walked over and her Dad pulled her against him. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Bella said.

"Okay kids it's time to go to bed." Dad said as they went to see Charlie out.

BPOV

Edward pulled me against his chest. "Will you sleep with her on the couch please? I don't want her alone." If I wasn't in love with him I would be now. He truly loves my sister. Then he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes of course I will stay close to her. I love you."

"I love you too baby. She will be okay."

I curled up next to Olivia and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and Olivia wasn't next to me. The other girls were still asleep and I could hear Edward's voice from the kitchen he was pissed off at someone.

"I don't give a shit…She didn't do it on purpose… The punch was spiked and she's a good girl… Because I love her… No you sick bitch not like that… Like my little sister… Yes she is… No it doesn't make Bella my sister…" Edward and Olivia were in in the kitchen alone. Edward was on Olivia's phone. Olivia was crying into Edward's chest.

He smiled sheepishly when he noticed me. He motioned to Olivia and she ran to me when she saw me. "What's wrong honey?"

She said the three letter word I thought was coming. "Mom."


	22. Frustration

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

**See you on Wednesday**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Frustration<p>

BPOV

Olivia buried her face in my chest. "She called me a slut and told me how it was all my fault. Edward was coming in from his run and heard her so he took the phone from me. Hold on to him Bella he's my big brother and I love him."

"I love him too Olivia and I won't give him up."

Edward hung up the phone and came over to us. "Are you okay Olivia you know that none of this is your fault right?"

"I know Edward. I realized that I am nothing like that selfish woman. She asked what she is going to do if we all give her grandchildren. I drank spiked punch and lost my virginity before I wanted to and all she can do is think of herself."

"Olivia did you guys use protection?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No they gave me the day after pill at the hospital though. Esme also set an appointment for tomorrow morning for both of us to get birth control. I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"Liv it's not your fault Dad just wants us safe. Just because we will have birth control doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"That's what I want to hear." Dad said walking in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme. "What going on here?" He said when he noticed the dried tears on Olivia's face.

"Mom called," Olivia said. "She will probably call and complain about me and Edward."

"She has four times in the last fifteen minutes I've been letting it got to voicemail. Why Edward?" He asked looking at Edward.

"I came in from my run and found Liv in here on the phone. She had tears running down her face. I heard the repulsive things that vile woman was yelling so I took the phone from Liv and gave her a piece of my mind. She won't want me dating her daughter for sure now." He said bowing his head.

"Good for you Edward. Thank you for taking care of both of my daughters. Don't worry I won't make you stop dating Bella and neither will her Mother." Dad said patting him on the back.

"You're welcome Charlie. I'm going to go take a shower." He said walking out of the kitchen. We skipped church that day no one was in the mood to go.

The week passed without anymore problems. Olivia and I were put on the pill. I didn't plan on having sex Edward soon but it did make me feel better having the protection.

It was Thursday morning and we were getting out of school today at one. It was time for the annual carnival. There was no school tomorrow but we would all be here anyway for the carnival. This afternoon we were setting up for tomorrow. Tonight was the start of the festivities with the parade, bonfire, and crowning of the fall King and Queen. Rose and Emmett were both nominated.

I was sitting in English and saw Newton walk in. Dad wasn't able to charge the person that spiked the punch. Abigail Olivia's friend has an older brother Thomas a senior. There were six high school kids there including him.

They were all put on probation and have to do one hundred hours of community service. I think the amount of hours had to do with the fact that the Chief's daughter was one of the fourteen eighth graders at the party.

It spread fast through the school. Instead of coming after Olivia and the rest of us the school turned on the six seniors at the party. A lot of the eighth graders at the party had brothers and sisters in high school and they weren't happy to find out the punch was spiked. I digress.

One O' clock rolls around and Esme had us all running around. I have barely seen Edward today. I was hanging up the last sign when the chair I'm standing on slipped out from under me. I'm about to hit the floor when I feel two strong warm arms around me.

"Be careful baby I don't want you getting hurt." Edward said.

"Thank you I don't know how the chair slipped. How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was already coming toward you before you started to fall. I've missed you." He sat down in the chair that slipped out from under me. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my lips.

"I've missed you too my hero." I said and he laughed.

"Come on let's eat I brought pizza." He said standing up and taking my hand. We walked over to the table and each grabbed a slice of pizza.

EPOV

This past week has been both amusing and difficult. The four guys at the party with Olivia have been tortured in the locker room and on the field. It has been fun and amusing and the real torture hasn't even started. Dad on the other hand has had me in his study sitting through countless sex videos and not the good kind. I even had to sit through a birth video. After making me sit through all that and endless talks he hands me a large box of condoms.

He spent countless hours talking me out of ever wanting to have sex and then hands me condoms. Why you ask that's what I wanted to know too, why? He said it's because I won't listen to the videos. He said showed the same videos to Emmett and a week later he lost his virginity. How did Dad know this? He walked in on it happening.

I love Bella but we aren't to that stage in our relationship yet. Yes I heard myself apparently Dad was right but I don't want to rush it. I want it to be special.

I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. I watch her with Emma and Olivia; I know she will be a great Mom one day. Okay I ignored all the videos. I digress.

We finish lunch with me holding on to Bella the whole time. I really have missed her. We have both had a busy week that's not over yet. "Okay I can't think of anything else that needs to be done here. You guys need to head home and change for the parade it starts at four." Mom said. After the stupid parade we have the bonfire and then the crowning of the fall King and Queen.

I kissed Bella and then drove home to put on my khaki pants, yellow button down shirt and black tie. Then I put on my black dress shoes and I was ready. "E I need your help." Emmett yelled from his room. I grabbed my black leather jacket and head to his room. I walk in and find him fighting with his tie. "Why do we need to wear these stupid things?" He asked as I fixed his tie.

"I don't know. I also don't know why we have to be in a stupid parade." I said.

"Why are you so grouchy today?" He asked.

"I miss my girlfriend I haven't seen her much this week. She's been here at the house but helping Mom and I've been stuck watching those fuck awful videos."

"I remember those. I tuned them out I thought of the birth video as a horror movie. Just make sure you suit up and you will be fine." He said.

"Emmett you know that condoms aren't one hundred percent effective just ask Mason."

"I know that but have faith." Emmett said. I hear giggling in Alice's room and I know that giggle. I turn in time to see my Bella walk out of my sister's room. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow three quarter sleeve shirt with black chucks on her feet and a black leather jacket hanging over her arm.

"Hi baby I didn't know you were here." I said picking her up and spinning her around kissing her on the lips. "You look beautiful honey."

"Thank you look pretty hot yourself handsome." She said with her arms around my neck playing with the ends of my hair.

"Put her down Edward." Alice said. "She came to pick me up I'm staying with her tonight." Great now my sister gets to spend more time with my girl than I do. I put her on the ground and make sure she is steady on her feet before I let her go.

"She I just miss her and everyone else gets to see her more." I sighed.

Alice reached up and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know little brother."

I gave Bella another kiss and then I had to leave. I really did miss spending time with her. I missed talking to her and kissing her. Honestly just being near her. I was getting frustrated. I wanted my Bella by my side.


	23. Time Together

Chapter 23: Time Together

EPOV

I picked up Jasper and we headed to the school. The float for the team was already there. The cheerleader's float was nearby but I wasn't sure where Bella was.

I got out and walked over to find out where I was needed. I wanted to get this over with. "Coach Long I take pictures I'm not in them." I heard Bella say.

You take pictures of my team and travel with us. You are a part of this team." Coach said looking at me. "Perfect you talk her into this Cullen." He said as I walked up to them.

"Baby you don't want to be in a picture with me, I'm hurt." I said pouting.

"Babe don't be like that." My pout grew. "Fine I will be in the stupid picture." She said.

"Pouting I would never thought to try that. Okay I think the whole team is here let's gather around Edward. I want him in the middle. Bella can you hold this for me?" He asked handing her a sign that said Forks High Football Team, Seventh Annual Fall Carnival. The ball and water boys gathered around Bella and mom took the picture.

After she was done I turned Bella around, "I will see you after the parade I love you." Then I bent down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. I so badly wanted to deepen the kiss but we were in public. So I released her lips and body.

BPOV

I went with Esme to take pictures where the parade will pass. I missed spending time with Edward and by his reactions lately I believe he missed me as well.

The floats were all lovely and the pictures would turn out great. I headed over to the bonfire. I took pictures of the set up and the team's arrival. After the sun set the fire was lit. I took a lot of pictures the coach gave his speech along with the senior captains. I was taking a picture of Alice on Rose's shoulders when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you baby so much." Edward said. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around him.

"I missed you too babe. I have never been to a fall carnival before. I'm afraid of getting lost I wonder if someone will stay by my side tomorrow and show me around." I said smiling shyly at him.

"Oh baby," he said tightening his arms around me. "I can guarantee I'm not letting you out of my sight." I smiled when he bent down and took my lips between his and sucked on them.

The candidates for king and queen went up on stage and were announced. Edward held me loosely so I could take pictures. "Emmett Cullen, Jack Phillips, Thomas Rodgers, and Paul Williams are your nominees for Fall King."

"Tanya Denali, Rosalie Hale, Carol Mathews, and Becky Wilson are your nominees for Fall Queen." Mr. Banner announced.

"Now for your second runner-up king and queen Paul Williams and Carol Mathews," they stepped forward and I got a picture of them. "Your first runner-up king and queen Jack Phillips and Becky Williams." Again they stepped forward I got their picture. Mr. Banner had Emmett and Thomas stand next to each other on one side of the stage. Then he had Rose and Tanya stand next to each other on the other side of the stage. I snapped a picture of each.

"And now I will reveal your seventh annual Fall King is Emmett Cullen." The crowd burst into cheers and applause. I snapped a picture as Emmett was crowned and a cape was thrown over his shoulders.

"And now for your seventh annual Fall Queen," Mr. Banner said. "Rosalie Hale." Again the crowd cheered and applauded for Rosalie. I snapped a picture as Rose was crowned and a cape was thrown over her. They sat in the throne chairs and I snapped a picture of it.

The crowd started to dissolve and I knew our time together was limited. We hugged and kissed next to my car. "Let's go lover boy you and I have a date with the 360 in the basement and burgers for dinner." Emmett said and Edward sighed.

"I guess our times up but I will pick you up tomorrow morning. I will make sure that both Alice and Rose are picked up by Jasper and Emmett." Edward said. "I love you baby so much." He said bending down and kissing my lips.

"I love you too so much, Edward." I said as he opened my door. I climbed in and he bent down and kissed my lips again.

"Goodnight baby and make sure you have fun with the girls. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight my sweet boy and you have fun with the boys. Can't wait for the morning." I said and he closed the door.

I drove to the Chinese restaurant and we took our food to go. We got back to the house and ate our dinner while watching _The Notebook_. We painted our fingernails and toenails and gave each other facials while talking about our boyfriends.

Rose and Emmett got into UCLA and are planning on attending together. Alice and Jasper only applied to the same colleges and would go to their top pick that accepted both of them. Edward and I had applied to colleges we wanted that were the same or close by each other.

We went to bed around eleven and woke up around eight in the morning. We took turns in the shower. Then got dressed and headed down for breakfast. There was a knock on the door when I reached the bottom step.

I opened the door to find Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing there. "Hi baby." Edward said pressing his lips to mine.

"Hi, do you want to come in for breakfast?" I asked.

"Actually we came to take you girls out to breakfast. Go grab your stuff. You are staying at my house tonight right?"

"Yes babe I'm staying over tonight." We ran upstairs and grabbed our bags. We climbed into the cars and drove over to the diner. We ate breakfast together and then headed over to the school. We set up the last of the booths around nine thirty.

"Okay kids I need you back in an hour." Esme said. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his back seat.

"I have missed being with you Bella. I feel like we haven't talked in weeks."

"I know what you mean Edward. What have you been up to in your dad's study?" I asked and he shivered.

"Bella let's just say I thought my first sex talk with my Dad was graphic. This week was disturbing to put it mildly." He said rubbing my arms. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his scent I had missed it.

"I'm sorry babe I've been so busy this week. I had a rather uncomfortable talk with my father and had a very uncomfortable doctor visit. I'm now on birth control pills but I'm not ready for us to have sex. I feel better about being on the pill though. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes Bella a have a large collection of condoms but I'm not ready to have sex either. But having the condoms calms my nerves. We will get there one day baby but I'm not in a rush. I say we let each other know what we are ready for." He said.

EPOV

"I love you so much you always know just what to say." She said.

"I love you too baby." I told her. "What else have you been doing this week?"

"I've been doing school work or helping your Mom. I spent Tuesday making posters with Alice for these t-shirts." She said grabbing her t-shirt in her tiny fist. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with Seventh Annual Fall Carnival in black letters on it. There was also a picture of a pumpkin patch on it. She was also wearing a pair of jeans and her black chucks. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a black hoodie unzipped. I was wearing a black t-shirt with the same words in yellow and a similar picture on it, jeans, and my black chucks with my grey hoodie.

"These are better pictures than we usually use." I stated and she blushed. Why would she blush? Oh. "Bella are these your pictures?" She nodded. "They are amazing honey. I'm so proud of you." I looked at my watch and we had twenty minutes left so I bent down to kiss her lips gently. She responded with a kiss of her own wrapping her arms around my neck her hands going for my hair. I turned my head slightly deepening the kiss, my tongue glided along her bottom lip begging for entrance in what felt like weeks. She was straddling my lap and rubbing my cock against her sweet pussy. I wanted to taste it so badly maybe soon.

"We need to head back in babe," she said climbing off my lap.

"I know I just love kissing you but let's get you inside. I promised not to leave your side all day," I said. We climbed out of the car and made our way back inside the school.

"Edward Bella thank you for coming back on time," Mom said when she saw us. "Your brother and sister haven't returned yet." No they are off somewhere probably having sex. "I don't have you working a booth this year Edward I want you to take Bella on all the rides and play all the games."

"Thanks Mom I really want to show her everything." We helped with the last of Mom's preparations. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were still no shows. They walked in ten minutes before eleven. With a freshly fucked look on their faces I ignored them and took Bella to look around the booths.

We played a few games together. I threw a baseball and knocked down all three towers. I won Bella a giant teddy bear.

We ate cotton candy, corn dogs, and soft pretzels. More importantly we just spent the day together. I had missed this, just being with her.


	24. The Phone Call

**Here's the next chapter**

**Mild violence in this chapter along with teen drinking **

**A little lemon in this one too not all the way though**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: The Phone Call<p>

EPOV

We left around five to get an early dinner. We picked up cheeseburgers, fries, and shakes then drove to a secluded area of the park. We climbed into the back seat and ate our dinner. Feeding each other fries. Once the food was gone our lips met. I had Bella on her back lying on the seat with me hovering over her. We were kissing and touching. I had managed to get her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. I slipped my hand inside her panties and ran my fingers along her sweet pussy. Soon we were both topless and she was sitting on my lap. I slipped a finger inside her warm wet folds. It felt heavenly. She was moaning and bucking her hips against me.

"Edward," she moaned as I slipped a second finger inside her. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked as I slipped my fingers in and out of her. I was painfully hard with the noises she was making and the feel of her body. I had one hand playing with her boobs through her bra. She would moan each time I squeezed her nipple. I pulled out one of her tits and licked and sucked on it making us both moan. She reached down and grabbed me through my jeans. It never felt that good when I did that.

She fought with the button and zipper of my jeans. She wrapped her small hand around my cock once she had it out of my boxers. With my free hand I showed her how to move her hand. The hand inside her pussy started pumping in and out of her faster.

I wanted to feel her come on my fingers. She was working my cock so well. I wasn't going to last long. I moaned against her throat, "Bella I need to feel you come on my fingers. Your hand is working my cock so good baby. Your gonna make me come. Come with me baby." I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers as she screamed my name. I came in bursts onto my stomach grunting out her name. The best orgasm of my life.

I grabbed my discarded shirt and cleaned her hand and my stomach. I helped her get redressed and then pulled her against me, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Edward I'm better than okay. That was amazing. I love you." She said.

"I love you too baby." I said helping her out of the car I grabbed a black t-shirt out of the duffel bag I kept there for workouts in the gym. I kissed her lips and helped her into the passenger side seat.

I drove us back to the school. I had made it with ten minutes to spare. I kissed Bella before going into the locker room. "You weren't wearing that earlier E why change?" Emmett asked.

"I spill something on the other one." I said getting undressed.

"What did you spill?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked in return.

"I find it interesting that's all." He said before giving me a raised eyebrow. I ignored him and continued getting dressed. I waved to Bella as I started my warm ups.

This team was brutal and a few players had noticed my Bella. I couldn't blame them really she was quite the sight. Especially with her camera in her hand she gave off a confidence she usually didn't carry.

"Hey honey I could show you a good time you won't find with that camera and won't forget."

I tapped Emmett on the shoulder as I walked by giving him the signal to let that one through. He smiled at me we had this down to an art. People just don't learn. The ball was hiked and I fake handing the ball to Ben. As soon as Emmett let my victim through I passed the ball to Jasper's waiting hands. I steadied my feet just as the jackass hit me. I knocked him down going with him making it look like he was pulling me to the ground.

"You need to watch your mouth. She's mine and I don't like it when guys disrespect her." I said standing up. He nodded his head and mumbled an apology to me. I knew Bella would be worried so I removed my helmet to inspect it and sent her a wink before replacing my helmet.

I noticed her shoulders relax immediately. We won the game ten to seven. I changed quickly so I could get to my girl faster. When I reached her in the parking lot I picked her up kissing her lips and spinning her around. I planted a deeper kiss on her lips when I put her back down.

"Cullen you are one lucky SOB." I heard behind me. I turn to see Phillips the hornets quarterback and his usual sidekicks. "How did you land seriously the hottest girl in Washington?" I couldn't argue my girl was hot.

"I don't know what to tell you. I really am lucky." I told him with a shrug. I was still wrapped around Bella and she was playing with my chest with her hands and lying against it with her head. I kissed the top of her head.

"We thought we'd stick around and checkout your carnival. Do you have any others as hot as her maybe friends of hers?" He asked hopeful.

"Sorry all my friends have boyfriends." Bella said not lifting herself from my chest. I saw them all swear under their breaths. That's right guys her and her musical voice are all mine.

"Naturally I guess we can find some slutty cheerleaders. Every school has slutty cheerleaders." He said and they walked away.

I led Bella to my car and kissed her before closing her door. I noticed more kids from the other school stayed for the carnival. A few nodded at me before I backed out and drove to my house.

I led Bella down to the basement everyone was already there and in their own bubbles so I grabbed a couple of drinks and a blanket and led Bella onto the back porch. We kissed for awhile before Bella went inside to use the bathroom. She returned ten minutes later in her tiny shorts and tank top.

She had a beer and wine cooler in her hand. She put them down on the side table and straddled my lap. She kissed me her tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. Which I gladly gave her she was grinding herself against my hard cock. My hands went under her shirt and straight for her boobs. I moaned when I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. I was dark out here so I slipped her top off. I had never seen her breast with out a bra on before. They were amazing my hands and mouth found them immediately. She moaned at the contact and grinded into me faster.

Her hand slipped in between us and was rubbing my hard cock. I slipped one hand down into her shorts and panties. Finding her sweet pussy warm and so wet for me, her panties were soaked and I noticed they weren't the same from earlier. She had some how freed my cock and was stroking it. "I want to feel you come again Edward all over my hand." She said. I groaned.

"Bella baby you can't say things like that I will come fast and I want to make you come on my hand. You know you are killing me no bra, playing with my cock and a houseful of people." She smiled at me shyly and I came hard in her hand. I felt her pussy tighten and her breath hitch and knew I made her come again. She grabbed the towel she had brought that I didn't notice before and cleaned her hand and my cock. Then she snuggled into my chest after replacing her top.

"You shouldn't tease me like that baby." I said drinking the beer she brought me.

"Maybe you should think about that tomorrow when you eat your breakfast in a t-shirt and your boxers." She said sipping her wine cooler. Oh I will so make sure to do just that.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning before Alice and Rose like usual. I went down to breakfast in my pj's to tease Edward a little more. I was mixing the waffle batter when he walked in. In his boxers and a t-shirt, I shot an eyebrow up at him and he did the same to me. Then we both laughed. I stood on the tips of my toes and whispered in his ear. "I'm still not wearing a bra," and I licked the shell of his ear before sucking it in my mouth. I heard him moan.

"Bella you are making it hard and I mean hard," he said placing my hand on his erection, "for me not to drag you to my room."

"I might like that idea." I said and felt him twitch under my hand. Then I went to finish the waffles and bacon.

"You are a dangerous creature Miss Swan." He said with a smile as he sat down at the table to hide his erection.

We headed to the school after we showered and got dressed. I was putting the pictures from last night's game and the carnival I had so far on disks; when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Jacob Black behind me. "How did you get in here?" I took out my phone under the desk and hit 1 on speed dial before replacing it in pocket. I hoped he answered it in time to get to me.

"Please this place isn't very secure. I want to know why you will spread your legs for Cullen and not me. I know I could treat you better." He said standing to close for my comfort. Then he had his hands on my waist forcing me to stand.

"I don't want to force you but I will if you make me. I'm going to fuck you and show you who's better."

I steadied myself and prepared for my attack. "Now it's time for our first kiss. I will show you what a real kiss is." I ball my fist making sure my thumb is outside the ball and it makes contact with his face.

"You bitch what the fuck was that? I'm going to enjoy forcing you now."

"I don't think so." Edward said anger lacing his tone as he busted through the door with Mason next to him.

"Bella its okay come here sis." Mason said. "Alice is waiting for you outside the door. Are you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head the rage in Edward's eyes scared me.

"Edward?" He still wouldn't look at me.

"Go Bella." He said in a cold tone. I had never heard him speak that way especially to me. Did he blame me? Did he think I asked for this? I walked out of the room and Alice took me to the bathroom. I washed my face but couldn't stop the tears.

"Come on let's get you home." Rose said coming in. I shook my head I needed to see Edward. He had to know I loved him and only him. I didn't want anyone else.

He had to believe me. They each took an arm and carried me out to Alice's car. "Edward." I was able to choke out. They shook their heads and got into the front seats. Alice drove to her place and I was taken to Carlisle study. He examined my hand I heard not broken and ice pack for swelling. I couldn't speak Esme came in and checked for other injuries I had bruises forming on my waist from is fingers digging into my skin. She asked if I was touched anywhere else. I shook my head no.

I was then taken to a bedroom I didn't know but I knew that scent it was Edward's room. Would he want me in his room? Won't he be angry with me being here? They laid me on the bed and handed me two pills and a bottle of water. I took the pills and an ice pack was put on my hand. Alice brought me my pj's from the night before and I changed. Esme rubbed a cream on my bruises and then covered me with the blanket.

Carlisle said something about shock and normal after an attack. I wasn't in shock because of that asshole. I was in shock because the love of my life didn't want me anymore. He thought I was a slut. I never had sex with anyone. All my firsts have been with him. He was the only one I wanted kissing me, loving me, holding me, touching me. "Edward." I choked out.

"He's not back yet Bella." Alice said. I shook my head he wouldn't want me when he did get back. He would probably kick me out and make me walk home. I think I fell asleep I could hear voices but they were far away and would come and go. I fell into a deep sleep before I was completely under I thought Edward's scent got stronger and I felt his hand on my cheek but I was to far gone to register it.


	25. Enough

**This contact contains mild violence**

**Happy New Years to you and yours**

**Enjoy!**

**See you Tuesday**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Enough<p>

EPOV

"Hey Edward that was a good game last night," Mason said catching up with me. "Where's my sister?"

"Thanks, she's probably still in the yearbook-newspaper room. She can get lost in her pictures." I laughed thinking about her. "I have stood in the doorway watching her. One time it took her ten minutes to notice me."

"That sounds like her," he said laughing with me.

"Speaking of," I said getting my phone out. "Hey baby I …"

"I don't want to force you but I will if you make me. I'm going to fuck you and show you who's better." The voice was muffled like her phone was in her pocket but I knew that voice Jacob Fucking Black.

"Bella's in trouble," I said putting the phone on speaker and running to the other side of the school. Alice saw us and ran over Mason explained what was happing.

"Now it time for our first kiss. I will show you what a real kiss is." We were almost there. I heard a hit I'm sure of it.

"You bitch what the fuck was that. I going to enjoy forcing you now." I heard as I pushed through the door.

"I don't think so." I said angrily. I took in the scene in front of me. Jacob was cradling his face. Bella looked terrified and her t-shirt was pulled out of her jeans some and there was a chair on the floor. He forced her out of her chair. I saw red.

"Bella its okay come here sis," Mason said. "Alice is waiting for you outside. Are you hurt anywhere?" I saw her shake her head my eyes never leaving Black.

"Edward?" She sounded so scared I couldn't look at her it would break me. I needed to finish this.

"Go Bella," I said harsher than I intended to. She walked through the door and I laughed at the look on Black's face. "What's wrong you were so brave before? What happened to your face?" I laughed again. My girl could throw a punch his eye was already swelling.

"I'm pressing charges on that bitch." He said. I stopped laughing.

"Come on its time to go on a little drive and we'll talk about it." I said pointing towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He said. I pressed play on my phone.

I'm going to fuck you and show you who's better." I pressed stop.

"I think you are, let's go." I said pointing to the door again. Jasper and Emmett were waiting by my car. Alice had called and filled them in. I tossed them my keys and got in Mason's car. We drove to the border between Forks and La Push.

"Okay this is what's going to happen…"

"Four on one what's wrong Cullen can't fight your own battles." He sneered.

"Tisk tisk tisk didn't your mommy teach you manners. It's rude to interrupt. I guess because you don't treat women like you have been treating my Bella." I growled. "Besides their here for your protection not mine." I said stretching my arms. "Now as I was saying I'm going to let you have one free shot." I gave Emmett the signal. Please take it so that you threw the first punch. The smile on his face shows he's stupid enough to take the bait. Oh you better make it a good one. It's the only one you are going to get. He punches me in the jaw. Perfect it will show that he threw the first punch idiot.

"I'm gonna kick your ass then go fuck that bitch. Maybe I'll make you watch." Perfect keep talking dumbass. When he swings again I dodge it easily and attack. I punch him hard in the ribs. I know that hurts like a mother. He swings again with less force I dodge it again and go for his other ribs.

"I'm gonna enjoy forcing her to fuck me. I will have her screaming my name in no time."

I dodge another punch and go for his gut. He doubles over in pain. "Are you done yet? Are you going to leave Bella alone?"

He coughs and spits on the ground. Then he stood back up. "Fuck you and that bitch. I told you she will be mine even if I have to force her."

He stumbles and tried to throw another punch. I go for his gut again. He doubles over and falls to his knees. Time for some answers, "What did you do to her today?"

He looks up with a smile on his face. "I watched her from the doorway. She really should be more aware of her surroundings even at school. I told her it was time for us to be together. I tired of waiting for her to come to me like my Dad said to. I was going to force her to kiss me and then she would see I was better for her. Dad said we would make strong offspring and would take over Forks and then maybe more of Washington." They are crazy his Dad needs help. I grabbed her by the waist and made her stand up when I went to kiss her the bitch hit me in the fucking eye."

I heard the sirens and stood back up and glanced at Emmett he was still recording and got his entire confession on tape. He started recording after I told him about the free punch thing of course there's no need for me to get in trouble here.

Two cruisers pulled in and looked us over I had a nice bruise forming on my jaw but Jacob had a black eye. How did the police know where to find us you ask? Chief Swan of course Alice called and told him where we were going of course. He stepped forward and said like he didn't already now, "What's going on here?"

"These guys jumped me four on one sir?" Jacob said smirking at me. The officers looked at the rest of us for our stories.

"Mason, Jasper, and Emmett weren't involved in the fight. He assaulted my girlfriend at the high school. We were driving him here so he could walk the rest of the way home. He threw a punch at me. My brother recorded the fight." I said pointing at Emmett. "I will be honest I wanted to scare him a little since he is a little punk. I only threw a punch after he threw one at me." One of the officers looked over the tape and nodded in agreement with my story.

"My sister is the one he assaulted earlier today she is currently with Dr. Cullen being looked at. She's the one that gave him the black eye." Mason said.

"I need to step down from this case. Emmett give officer Marks the tape from your camera please. I am putting him in charge. You boys need to give your statement to these officers and I want that one taken in. My daughter will be pressing charges. Edward are you pressing charges on him as well?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yes," I said filling out the paperwork. We were told we could go for now but will need to go into the station at some point to fill out some paperwork.

I drove home and Mason returned to the school to get Olivia and Emma. He had left them at the carnival.

I walked into my house and went to Dad's study I was worried about my Bella. It was empty as was the living room and kitchen. I headed upstairs maybe they put her in Alice's room. Nope it was empty. Mom came out of my room, "Edward what happened to your face?"

"Jacob." She nodded and led me to my room. Bella was lying on my bed asleep. Alice was sitting next to her holding her hand. She looked up and saw me. She gave me a weak smile before letting go of Bella's hand and moving so I could take her place.

I sat down and rubbed my thumb over her cheek. "Did she tell you what happened?" I asked the room.

"No son," Dad said shaking her head. "She's in shock. She needs to sleep it off and then maybe she will be able to talk about it." I nodded.

"I want to stay with her." I said.

"Of course son, do you have any other injuries?" he asked looking at my jaw.

"No Dad he took the bait I left. It's the only hit he landed." I said smirking.

"Did you hurt him badly?"

"Unfortunately no I couldn't claim self defense and beat him with in an inch of his life like I wanted to. I only hit him after he threw a punch at me."

"Dad the police are here to talk to Bella and you," Alice said from the doorway. I stiffened.

"I can't believe Charlie would want to question Bella so soon." Dad said.

"Charlie removed himself from the case." I said.

"I will tell them they need to wait because she is in shock. Son don't worry." Dad said leaving.

Alice gave me another weak smile and closed the door.

I slipped off my shoes and socks then grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and sleep pants from my drawer. I grabbed a t-shirt from my closet and then took the quickest shower of my life. I left the bathroom door open incase she woke up.

I lay down behind my girl. Mom came in with some ibuprofen Dad said to give me to keep the swelling down and a bottle of water. "Thanks Mom she's gonna be okay right? Did he hurt her anywhere?"

"She has some bruising on her waist and her hand looks like she hit him. We think he grabbed her from the waist but he didn't leave any other marks on her. We need to wait and see how much damage he did when she wakes up."

"I don't know when she called me. I mean I don't know if he hurt her before she called but I heard her punch him over the phone. He has a black eye." I said smiling.

"I'm going to trust you alone with her. I have to be at the dance and your Dad has to work. If either of you need me just call. I wanted her comfortable and Alice is already getting ready for the dance. I know you planned on taking her but I think she needs to rest and so do you."

"I know Mom I'm not in the mood for a dance tonight I just want her better." I said before she left.

I lay back down and was playing with her hair, "Bella baby I love you so much. Please be okay." I said.

"Edward," I sat up quickly. "Don't worry he's not here to question her. I wanted it on record that I'm not interfering with the case, so asked Officer Marks to accompany me here. I just needed to see her." Charlie said.

I nodded and started to get off the bed. "No you can stay there. I'm trusting you right now to take care of my little girl. I asked your parents if she could stay here tonight. Please call me if she wakes up." I nodded as he kneeled down and rubbed his fingers across her cheek. "Bella please be okay sweet pea. I'll check on you later princess." He said kissing her forehead.

Charlie wasn't an overly emotional man. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve but in that moment I could feel the love he had for his daughter. I always knew he loved her but now I could see and feel it.

They left and I lay back down and closed my eyes happy to have her safe and next to me.


	26. You Don't Have To Thank Me

Chapter 26: You Don't Have To Thank Me

BPOV

I woke up and stretched that was a crazy dream. I opened my eyes and its still dark outside I can see light coming from the hallway. The door is slightly ajar. I sit up and it hits me. It wasn't a dream. I was still in Edward's bed. I wonder if he returned home yet. Was he still going to the dance tonight? My heart felt like it was breaking all over again. I couldn't live without him. That asshole ruined my life. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I saw a shadow and the door opened wider.

I saw Edward and the tears fell. "Bella I didn't know you were awake. Are you okay baby?"

I didn't know what to say. He seemed to really care but was it only temporary. He put the bags in his hands down on the desk and knelt in front of me, "Honey can you talk to me please?"

"Edward?" He smiled a little.

"Yes honey I'm here your okay." He said.

"You're not mad at me? You don't hate me?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

He grabbed my face with both hands. "Isabella you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so proud of you baby. You call me without him knowing. When he tried to kiss you, you gave him a black eye. I love you so much baby." He said then kissed my tears away.

"Oh Edward," I threw both of my arms around him. "I was so scared I didn't know if you would get my call or what he wanted to do to me. Then you showed up and you wouldn't look at me and seemed so angry."

"Bella honey I knew you were scared. I knew if I looked directly at you I would have dragged you out of there. I needed Jacob to understand you didn't belong to him and you never will. I kicked his ass and then charged him with assault."

"Did he do this to you?" I asked my tears had stopped and I could see him clearly. I rubbed his jaw where a bruise had formed.

"Yes I had to let him throw the first punch so I could claim self defense. It's the only one he landed." He said smiling. "Let's call your Dad and let him know you are awake. He needs to bring an officer along with him but they won't question you until you are ready."

I was confused, "Why do the police want to question me?"

"Don't worry baby they only want your statement on what happened." He said rubbing my arms.

"Okay I can handle that, I would like to get over with it tonight and be done with this." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay I got hungry and ordered Chinese. Is that okay?"

"Yes thank you," I said and excused myself to the bathroom.

Edward and the bags he brought in were gone. I found him at the kitchen table. He smiled crookedly at me. "I called your Dad. He and Officer Marks are on the way." He said when I sat down. He placed a plate in front of me with all my favorites. I loved that he remembered what I liked. He even poured a Dr. Pepper in a glass for me.

"Thank you I love you."

"You don't have to thank me baby. I love you too." He winked at me.

I wasn't that hungry so I was pushing food around on my plate. "Bella are you okay? You haven't eaten since breakfast and you barely touched your food."

"That's normal Edward. The stress from today is causing it." Carlisle said walking in. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Better I think I'm just not that hungry." I said. "I still feel tired."

"Don't worry, Thank you Edward," Carlisle said when Edward put a plate in front of him. "Save it you will get hungry in a few hours."

Dad and Officer Marks arrived two minutes later and Edward let them in. Dad hugged me for five minutes. "I was so worried about you. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes Dad I just want to put this behind me. I'm already missing the dance tonight because of him. Can everyone stay with me?"

"Yes they can," Officer Marks said. "You are a minor so you need a parent present, Carlisle is your doctor and Edward was a witness."

Half an hour later Edward and I were alone watching a movie. Dad and Officer Marks had just left back to work and Carlisle had a surgery to do.

"Do you feel tired we can go lay down again?"

"Please I just want to cuddle with you."

Our cuddling turned into kissing which turned into more kissing and soon clothes were being removed. Edward was kissing every inch of my body slowly. He was worshipping my body. I felt loved he ended up between my legs. He slowly licked my slit placing a kiss on my clit when he reached the top. He used two fingers to spread me open and used his tongue and mouth to lick, suck and bite.

"You taste amazing Bella," I was a moaning groaning mess. He returned his mouth to me and soon had me coming like never before. I was pulling his hair as he kissed up my body to my mouth. I tasted myself on his tongue and it made us both moan. I tried to touch him but he shook his head. "No baby I wanted to please you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes baby I'm sure."

We redressed and returned to the living room. Carlisle was right not even an hour later my stomach growled.

Edward laughed, "I will go heat your food stay right here and I will bring it to you." He heated some for himself also.

"Bella are you feeling better?" Esme asked coming inside.

"Yes thank you your son has taken very good care of me." I said before eating a piece of broccoli.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. Is your father in his study?"

"No he came home earlier and ate dinner but was called back for another emergency surgery." Edward said between bites. "Bella gave her statement and tomorrow we are going to the station after church to sign the paperwork."

"I'm glad that mess is over." Esme said.

EPOV

I was glad myself. Bella was doing much better I was glad he didn't touch her or hurt her worse than he did. Bella yawned after she finished her plate and another Dr. Pepper. I walked her upstairs to Alice's room. I wanted her in my arms but didn't want to push my luck. I kissed her and tucked her in. I stayed until she was asleep then I left leaving the door ajar incase she had a nightmare.

Then went to my room to work on my English paper I had due on Wednesday. "Edward Anthony Cullen." I heard from the hallway. My door was open so when my Mom could see inside she blinked and looked around. "Where's Bella?"

"She was tired so I took her to Alice's room to sleep. Is that okay earlier Alice told me she was staying at Rose's?"

"No your right I was going to have her sleep in there tonight. Thank you for not forcing me to make you. I'm glad I can trust you. Emmett would have Rose in his room with the door locked already."

I laughed because he would have. "I left the door open a crack so I would hear if she had a nightmare or woke up scared or something."

"Okay Edward I'm really proud of you. You have shown real maturity today."

"I'm proud of you also son," Dad said coming into the room.

"I didn't do anything special. I only took care of my girl." I told them. "I would do anything for her."

"I'm sure she would do anything for you also." Mom said before they headed to bed.

I couldn't sleep so I finish my English assignment and then went on Facebook. Everyone knew about the fight. The rumor is I'm in jail and Bella is in the hospital from being attacked and that we broke up. "Ridiculous." I said to the room.

"So I guess I don't need to tell you about the rumors." Emmett said peeking in my room.

"No people are stupid. I think they want us to break-up."

"That they do the girls are after you and the guys are after Bella. They just don't get that you are perfect for each other and don't want any of them." Emmett said. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said before signing off and closing my laptop. I went to check on Bella. She was sleeping peacefully. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby goodnight." I turned and left then I heard movement behind me. I turned and saw Charlie. "Hello sir I didn't hear you coming up I was just checking on her she's sleeping."

"I know I was in the room sitting at Alice's desk. I just needed to watch her for a minute. Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"You don't have to thank me Charlie."

He nodded, "walk me out." I followed him downstairs and locked the door behind him. Finally tired I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up at five and threw on my sweatpants and running shoes. I grabbed a hoodie and checked on Bella. I found her still asleep I kissed her check this time and went for my run.

The cool October air cleared my head. I ran five miles every morning since I was twelve. Dad joins me on some mornings once or twice a week. I went straight into the kitchen for a bottle of water and downed it. "Hi honey nice run?" Mom asked coming inside the kitchen.

"Yeah did you check on Bella before you came down?"

"Yes she wasn't in Alice's room. I thought maybe she would be in here." We looked at each other when the timer went off. Bella walked in the room and pulled a tray of biscuits out of the oven. "Bella dear you don't need to make breakfast."

"I know but I enjoy cooking." She said smiling.

"How are your feeling?" I asked wrapping her in my arms.

"Much better I just want to put it behind me." She said.

"That's great dear. Edward go take a shower you're dripping with sweat." Mom said.

"Yes Ma'am," I said. I let go of Bella and kissed the top of her head before leaving her there with my Mom. I took the stairs two at a time and took a quick shower so I could return to my girl.


	27. Shopping

Chapter 27: Shopping

EPOV

When I returned to the kitchen Mom and Bella were working together to make breakfast. They were laughing and talking to each other with such ease. It was nice to see Bella so happy. As if she could sense me watching her she looked up and the smile that lit her face warmed my heart.

After church we went to the diner for lunch. Bella and I felt like animals in a zoo. There were whispers, pointing and a lot of stares. We ignored them all and had a good time before heading to the station.

The next day at school I was approached before I even made it out of my car. "Edward are you okay? I heard Bella cheated on you and then was attached. You beat the guy up and were arrested. I'm sorry to hear about your breakup if you need a shoulder to cry on I have two good ones." A girl I don't even know said.

"Edward" I heard Bella yell sounding panicked. I turned and saw her a few spaces over. Three guys were surrounding her not letting her get by. I took off running.

"Come on we heard you're over Cullen we only want our turn."

"Hey leave my girlfriend alone." I yelled reaching them.

"Your girlfriend we heard you broke up?"

"You heard wrong." I said placing Bella under my arm.

"You didn't get into a fight with Jacob Black Saturday?"

"I didn't say that. I said you heard wrong about breaking up with Bella." I turned and noticed no name girl followed me. "I'm not the kind of guy who would breakup with his girlfriend when another guy tries to force her to kiss him. I finished what my girl started. My Bella has a mean right hook. I'd be careful not to piss her off." They backed off and by the size of the crowd that had formed I think the message would get through to everyone. I think before the bell rang.

I wrapped my arm around Bella and walked away with Bella in tow. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yes I wasn't sure what to do so I yelled your name hoping you would hear me." She said.

"You can always count on me helping you. I would've noticed myself but some random chick came up to me and offered me her shoulder to cry on. It was quite disturbing." I said and she giggled. I bent down and kissed her lips before heading to my locker.

The week was passing and Halloween was around the corner. We were hosting a Halloween party at the house. Sodas in cans and bottled water only no punch and no alcohol. We didn't need alcohol to have fun. Our bye week was this week so Friday afterschool we were heading Port Angeles to the mall for costumes.

I couldn't wait to see what costume Bella picked I hoped it was a lot of material. Don't forget I'm a guy after all.

We weren't inviting the entire school our anything. You need an invitation to attend. Thank fuck for that. I didn't want to be worried all night.

It was Friday afternoon and we were sitting in McDonald's eating before we hit the mall.

Bella and I were sitting and eating with Olivia and Emma. Mason and Emma needed costumes and he had tests all day. We offered to pick her up from the daycare in Forks and bring her with us. She was currently eating her happy meal. A couple of older ladies were eyeing us. They would wince anytime she would call Bella, B or me, E. I'm sure they thought she was ours.

After several minutes they couldn't contain their curiosity any longer and came over. "She's a beautiful little girl." One of the ladies said.

"She looks just like you," said the other.

"I think she looks more like my brother." Olivia said absentmindedly but I could tell she didn't like their attitudes.

"Oh I would have thought you two were sisters."

"We are," Bella said smiling sweetly. Oh they are good I could tell they have done this before. The ladies looked at each other in shocked horror and walked away.

BPOV

"That was awesome," Emmett said joining us. Edward nodded in agreement. I shrugged I was use to it by now.

We forgot all about it and headed to the mall. They had a store specifically for Halloween costumes. We browsed for a bit. Alice showed me an angel costume that I blushed just by looking at it.

"Alice do you not like me anymore?" I questioned with a small pout.

She looked at me with a confused expression. "If I wear that Charlie would have a heart attack and I would be forced to live with my Mom." She laughed and shook her head. I mean the skirt was so short you would see my ass checks.

I turned and saw Edward wink at me. I wasn't going to show off my ass but I was defiantly going sexy. I looked through the sexy bunnies but they were all a little to reviling. I looked through the go-go dancers but nothing popped. I was watching Edward's reaction and he didn't think so either.

I went to check on Olivia and Emma thinking about what I wanted to be. Emma was holding a costume and wouldn't release it.

I looked at the size and it would fit her. It was a butterfly princess costume. It had a one-piece dress with a peasant top, a faux lace-up bodice with polka dot bows. At the chest and hips, a multi layer tutu skirt with orange fabric on the top layers and black tulle with white polka dots underneath. It came with antenna headband and elaborate Monarch butterfly wings. I found a pair of black legging and black ballet flats with little bows that would match it perfectly. I knew if she wanted it this badly Mason wouldn't tell her no.

Edward picked up Emma so Olivia could go pick out her own costume and Alice went to help her.

I returned to find the perfect costume Olivia would point to ones she liked and giggle. Edward seemed to enjoying holding her. I knew one day Edward would make a wonderful father. I found a sexy leprechaun costume that was cute but not for me. I found a couple of cheerleading costumes. "Baby I love you and can't think about you in one of those." Edward said shivering slightly.

I looked through princesses, vampires, and decade costumes. I knew I would find what I was looking for when I found it. "Edward what are you going as maybe I can find something to match?"

"Actually Alice told me had had to match you." He said. I looked at genies, nurses, school girls and witches next. "Bella baby Alice just sent me a text I have to match exactly. Not just a theme if you dress as a witch," he said because we were still in that section," then so do I. We looked at animals next but didn't like anything for the both of use. I rounded the corner to the next section and I saw the perfect costume. The smile on Edward's face said he agreed with me. He even found the perfect costume to match I couldn't wait until tomorrow night. We decided to look elsewhere for shoes and hats.

I found Olivia and her and Alice found the cutest mummy costume. The dress was a long sleeve scoop neck knit dress with ripped rag details; nude lining and uneven hem with an adjustable drawstring so you can make it shorter or longer. The mummy head wrap and matching ribbed rag stockings complete the look.

We paid and went in search of hats and shoes. We found the perfect shoes and hats to complete our costumes. I found a pair of white Mary Jane's for Olivia. The others still weren't done so we took Emma to the toy store. Edward bought her a princess book and doll. We headed to the music store next were Olivia and I each found a cd we were looking for. Edward ended up with three. We headed back to the costume store were Mason had even found a costume. I was right if Emma wanted to be a butterfly princess he would stop her. He tried to pay me back for the costume but told him Dad gave me enough for all three of our costumes.

We said our goodbyes and Edward got an extra kiss from Emma before she and Mason left. Then we all headed back to Forks. Edward drove Olivia and I home. After helping bring our bags in under our protests Edward bent down and kissed me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said before leaving. I was looking forward to tomorrow night.


	28. Halloween

Chapter 28: Halloween

BPOV

"Bella we're going to be late." I open my eyes to find Alice sitting on my bed.

"Alice the party's not for another twelve hours." I said glancing at the clock.

"I know but I made an appointment at the spa for the four of us. Come on its Olivia's first time."

"Fine but I'm wear sweats."

We arrived at the spa with fifteen minutes to spare. I decided to get four inches cut off my hair it was getting a little long. Olivia and I got manicures and pedicures. Then I decided to get another evil waxing. Edward did enjoy it so it was worth the pain. We arrived back at the house and decided on a light lunch. I made chicken wraps for the four of us.

We were going to help Olivia get ready before heading to the Cullen's. Dad was apprehensive about her going to the dance. I told him he needed to trust her. She didn't know she was drinking alcohol.

"Bella can I use this bag tonight?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen.

"Honey you don't need such a big bag." I told her it would look cute with her costume though. "I'm sure I have a smaller white purse in my closet somewhere."

"Well I kinda wanted to bring my own water bottles and sodas for tonight." I should have thought of that. "I don't want to trust the punch."

"Liv I'm sorry I should have thought about that. Of course you can use the bag. It will look cute with your costume."

"Thanks and are you sure I won't be in the way tonight?" Dad was working the late shift so we were both staying with Alice tonight. He started after the dance so he could still chaperone.

"Are you kidding? I need to hear all about the dance. What better way than a sleepover." Alice said hugging Olivia.

We had Olivia dressed and ready to go. Pictures were taken and I let her use my smaller digital camera so she could take pictures at the dance. "Dad you forgot your costume." I teased him.

"No I didn't I'm going as the Chief of Police." He said. "I even have a gun and hand cuffs. I'm guarding the punch bowl. You girls behave yourselves tonight." He said looking at me, Alice and Rose.

"We will Dad we're not having punch." I told him and he smiled.

"I know Carlisle said his making sure no alcohol makes through the door."

We headed over to the Cullen's to get ready and decorate. "Nice for you to show up Alice once we finished getting downstairs ready." Emmett said. Edward walked up and kissed my lips.

"I missed you baby. I like your hair. Did you do something to it?" I loved how he noticed the little things.

"Yes I cut four inches off."

"I like it. The ends look neater. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too Edward."

"Let's go get ready." Alice said dragging me away from Edward. We helped Rose into her costume first.

She was going as a pirate. The costume had a corset style top and a flared skirt which was longer in the back and shorter in the front. It also had ruffled sleeves that were detachable and could be worn as cuffs. The belt had a big gold buckle and the hat had a feather sticking out of it. She had on a pair of high heeled pirate boots and even was carrying a plastic sword.

Alice was next she was Robin Hood. The dress was beautifully intricate olive green and yellow with delicate lace-up detail on the front. She had a matching hat with a feather as well. The dress also had canary yellow puff sleevelettes and a matching petticoat. She had on knee high olive green boots and matching belt and satchel.

Both dress hit mid-thigh Emmett and Jasper were going to drool.

I was the last to get dressed. I was a cowgirl. I was wearing a red gingham halter top with stars on a field of blue. The arms and bottom of the halter are trimmed in brown ultra suede fringe. The pleated mini skirt matched the top. I was also wearing fringed wrist bands with stars and my cowboy boots had fringed boot cuffs with adjustable ties. I was also wearing a straw cowboy hat.

Then we headed down to decorate the basement. Emmett and Jasper were already there with boxes of decorations. Edward was in the storage shed with his Mom getting more.

Emmett was a pirate as well. He was wearing a white linen shirt with tattered red and black striped pants. He had a black pirate's vest with gold trim and a red head scarf. He even had an eye patch over his left eye.

Jasper was dressed as Robin Hood. He was wearing an olive green crushed velvet tunic with brown decorative hem. He also had on a brown hood/collar to shroud his head in secrecy. A brown gauntlet and belt were also worn. He also had on matching boots.

Edward walked in the room carrying two boxes looking sexy in black boots, blue jeans and a white dress shirt. He had a red vest on and black cowboy tie. He was wearing a long black jacket and a holster belt.

My panties were already soaked and my eyes hadn't made it to the black cowboy hat on his head. How was I going to make it through the night?

EPOV

Words couldn't describe Bella in her costume. I was instantly hard. I could see her perfect stomach and just a hint of her cleavage. Her skirt hit the middle of her thigh. I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off her tonight.

"Edward put those boxes down. You girls look so cute I need pictures." Mom said walking in.

I walked over to Bella, "you look amazing, beautiful and sexy baby." I took her in my arms and kissed her. I saw a flash and saw Alice with Bella's camera.

Mom took her pictures then headed to the kitchen to finish the snacks. As soon as Mom was out of the room I attacked Bella. My hands roaming her body she was to beautiful for words and she was all mine.

Emmett said he and Rose were going to see if we forgot anything in the shed and Alice and Jasper just disappeared. I took advantage of the alone time with Bella. She took no time to have me removed from my jeans and boxers and gave me the best hand job ever. We heard the door open at the top of the stairs before I was able to reciprocate. I would have to fix that before the night was over.

We hung the decorations. I didn't see the point we would just have to take them back down. No one asked for my opinion so I kept my mouth shut. We finished with half an hour till the party. We ate pizza I had Bella in my lap the chair next to me was to far away. I was rubbing my hand on her bare thigh. I loved the feel of her silky skin it was so smooth. After we finished I pulled Bella into the music room I wanted to play for her. I kissed her lips and my hand slipped under her skirt to her ass. I moaned and broke apart. I was hard again from the feel of her silky panties. I sat on the bench pulling her next to me and played her one of my favorite pieces.

"Edward that was beautiful." She said kissing my lips. The doorbell rang and we left the room. The house was too far in the woods for kids to trick or treat. So I knew it was someone here for the party. I was wrong. There was a butterfly princess at the door when I opened it.

"Hello Princess," I said.

"E candy." She said opening her bag. Mom had made a bag for her. I picked it up from the table by the door and dropped it in her bag. She smiled and turned to Bella, "B E candy."

"I know honey. Say thank you."

"Tank you E."

"You're welcome princess." Mason was ready for his party dressed as a devil. Mom was watching Emma so he could go out and have fun and relax. Her words not mine.

"Esme are you sure you want to watch her? I don't have to go?"

"Yes you do besides my babies are almost full grown and it will be nice to have a baby in the house again. I won't be a grandmother for a long time." She said looking at me.

"Mom I'm the last one you should be looking at." I said as she patted my arm. "Where are Emmett and Alice?"

"Good point," she said calling them down stairs.

Bella and I found an armchair to share. I had her sitting sideways on my lap. One hand hidden and on her ass; I know but at least I'm still a virgin. I can't say the same for Emmett and Alice.


	29. Party

Chapter 29: Party

EPOV

Ben and Angela showed up first and both were hip hop dancers. I wasn't sure how many people would show up but I knew not a lot of people were invited. Garrett and Kate were next.

Who are they?" Bella asked.

Garrett is a good friend of Emmett's. He's a freshman in College. Kate is Tanya's twin sister. Don't worry Kate got all the personality. She is being home schooled because of her pregnancy." I told her as they walked over.

"Hey Ed it's been a while." Garrett said fist bumping me.

"Hi Edward," Kate said.

"Hey guys this is Bella she just moved her at the beginning of school." I said.

"Nice to meet you both," Bella said.

"I would like to apologize for my sister."

"Don't worry I won't hold it against you for being related to her." Bella said.

"I like her Edward you pick a good one. I think if you went out with my sister or her friends I would kick your ass." Kate said.

They wondered off as more people showed up; a few team mates and of course Alice and Rose's cheerleading friends. When the music started up I pulled Bella onto the dance floor. I had to have my hands roaming her body.

"Are you having a good time baby?" I asked.

"Yes handsome I'm having a lot of fun." Alice came over and pulled Bella out of my arms a few songs later. Jasper and Emmett came to stand by me.

"What are they up to?" I asked. They both shrugged. The girls started dancing together.

"Edward you are a lucky bastard you know that don't you." Tyler said coming up to us.

"I know." I said sipping my coke.

"If I was you I would be up in my room hitting that."

"Unless you want to be tossed out on your ass you will stop talking about my girl that way." I growled.

He put his hands in the air and backed up.

"What is it with these assholes?" I growled.

"I her you man. She clearly only has eyes for you but they just don't stop." Jasper said.

I felt better he was right no matter how many guys approached her she only has eyes for me.

BPOV

Alice pulled me away from Edward to talk about how sexy the guys looked in their costumes. A new song started and Edward came back to claim me.

"May I have this dance ma' am?"

"Yes you may. You are a handsome gentleman."

"I can be quite naughty also." He whispered in my ear rubbing is erection in my ass before turning me around. I pulled myself closer to him and stood on the tips of my toes.

"Show me," I whispered. I heard him groan and felt his erection twitch against my stomach.

"Do you want some fresh air?" He asked.

"Yes fresh air is good." I said breathlessly.

We walked upstairs and through the door to the back porch. Edward pulled me down on a lounge chair. "I can't wait until summer. I will get to see you in a bikini here on the deck or inside the pool." He said as his hands explored my body. One hand was playing with my right breast while the other slipped up my skirt and under my panties. Two fingers slipped inside.

"Bella you are so wet baby. I want to taste you so badly. I would run my tongue along those delicious lips of yours." Between his magic fingers and magic words and his velvety voice I came hard, biting his shoulder to stay quiet. After I came back down I reached for his button and zipper. He stopped me. "We need to get back. I just wanted a few minutes alone with you."

Olivia showed up an hour later. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all danced with her. During a dance where Edward was with Olivia Tyler asked me to dance, "Sorry Tyler Emmett already asked." I said while Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. "Thanks."

"Anytime little sis." Emmett said. Edward winked at me and I smiled back. For a big guy Emmett was graceful on his feet.

The party started to wind down around one and I was getting tired. While cleaning the basement Olivia filled us in on what happened at the dance.

"I had so much fun dancing with my friends and Justin. I don't think I sat down once." Olivia said. I was glad she had fun and enjoyed herself.

I felt two arms wrap around me. "Can I walk you to my sister's room?"

"Like I would ever turn you down." I said turning in his arms. I placed a soft kiss on his lips. He took my hand and led me upstairs. When we reached Alice's door he kissed my lips.

"Goodnight baby I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

I kissed his lips, "I love you too. Goodnight handsome." I went into Alice's room quickly followed by the others.

EPOV

I can't believe there is one week of school before winter break. November passed without incident. We had the Swan's over for Thanksgiving. The Hale's and even the Whitlock's came over as well. It was wonderful.

I walked into the kitchen after my run. Dad was placing his mug in the sink. "Hey son I've got to run there's an emergency at the hospital. Your mom had a meeting this morning in Port Angeles. You kids behave yourselves."

"We will," I said as he ran out the door.

"Where's he going in a hurry?" Alice asked.

"Hospital and Mom's in Port Angeles." I said grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm going to Jasper's." Alice said running out of the room.

"I'm going to Rose's." Emmett said running out of the house. I think he was already planning on going.

"I guess that leaves the two of us," I said turning to Bella. I'm glad Alice wanted a sleepover last night. I pulled her against me and kissed her.

"Bella I'm sorry." Alice said coming back in the kitchen. "Never mind you seem to be in good hands. I'll go now and leave you two alone."

"I'm going to take a quick shower." She nodded and I ran upstairs taking the stairs two at a time. I showered and threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I left my room just as Bella was leaving Alice's. She looked so damn cute and sexy in her tiny shorts and tank top. I grabbed her and kissed her.

We somehow ended up on my bed. I was laying on the bed my t-shirt and boxers were gone. Bella was still dressed. She was hovering over me. She grabbed my extremely hard cock and rubbed her thumb over the slit. I moaned.

"I've been waiting to taste you like you taste me." She said shyly. "Will you show me how?" I almost came right then. Bella's mouth on me oh god. I showed her how to lick it and then how to open her mouth and take me in. "You mouth is so warm baby. Oh that feels amazing. That's it baby up and down like that, use your tongue. Yes Bella as far as you can go. That's it baby soo goood." I moaned it took everything in me not to thrust into her inviting mouth. It was so much better than I imagined. She grazed her teeth along the underside on her way back up. I fisted the sheets. She licked the tip and then went back down. I felt the tightening of my stomach, "Bella I'm going to come baby move." She removed just in time and I came on my stomach.

"You didn't want me to taste you?" Bella asked looking hurt. Fuck. I need to fix this. I grabbed my t-shirt and cleaned my stomach. Then pulled her on top of me.

"Baby look at me, I would love nothing more than to come down your throat but I didn't think you were ready or would enjoy that much. I think we need to start out slowly." She smiled at me and nodded. I knew we were okay. I started to kiss her. Once I had her comfortable again I started to undress her. I had her naked lying down on my bed. I was rick hard again. I took her nipple in mouth while my fingers played with her clit and pussy. She was bare for me. She complained about the trips to the spa but liked the end result. I have to admit I did too.

After I made her come with my fingers I moved down her body placing kisses as I went. I licked her slit placing a kiss on her clit when I reached the top. I loved the taste of Bella's pussy. I could stay here all day long. I knew we didn't have all day alone together though. I licked, sucked and bit her pussy and clit until she came in my mouth. She gave me another hand job while I fingered her and we came together.

We were in the living room watching a movie and eating popcorn when Dad arrived back from the hospital. Mom arrived a few minutes later.


	30. Another Shopping Trip

Chapter 30: Another Shopping Trip

BPOV

Monday we find ourselves in the library studying for final exams. Our parents come to check on us not very subtly. Olivia is here to. Each time they find us all sitting quietly studying or finding a book we need to help us.

After Wednesday they don't bother anymore and believe that we are actually studying. We have a little more than two weeks for winter break. We aren't going to take the chance and get grounded. At least not Edward and I we want more alone time. We have been on several dates where we are alone but it's not the same. We fool around in the car but it's not the same as in his bedroom or even the couch in the basement.

We are getting more confident with our bodies but we still aren't ready for that final step. I miss touching and kissing him though. I love the feel of his cock in my hand and even my mouth. I digress. Studying yes that is what I need to do two more days of tests to prepare for.

The tests were finished and we were all on our way to Port Angeles for Christmas shopping. We were spending Christmas Eve at my house and Christmas Day at the Cullen's. I was excited to have people to buy presents for. I needed a part time job. My babysitting money was running out. When I mentioned it to my Dad he offered me a job at the station answering the phone fifteen hours a week. I took messages or patched them through to someone. It was fun and Edward even got a job at the hospital with his Dad.

We enjoyed the experience working was giving us. I decided I wanted a job I could have summers off. I decided to become a teacher for small children. Edward decided he wanted to be a coach and math teacher. We would work at different schools but have the same vacation time.

I know what you are thinking who says we will be together then. We both said that we do. We arrived at the mall and everyone went a different direction. We decided to meet in two hours at the food court. I started with Edward's present.

Baseball season was coming up and I wanted to get him a new glove to break in. I wasn't sure if he would be able to use it this year but he could use it his senior year. I had it engraved or actually burned. I bought him a bucket of balls and a new baseball cap also. I found my Dad a new Mariners jersey and tackle box that I went in with Olivia to buy. We filled it with lures and things. We bought Mason a new watch and phone care kit for his IPhone.

Dad had given Olivia money but she wanted to buy presents for everyone including Justin. She was able to by combining her money with mine for Dad and Mason.

I found Edward two more presents when I bought Emmett and Jasper's. I got them both a cd from their favorite bands and new seat covers for their cars. I bought Olivia a new purse and wallet, while she was looking for my present. I filled it with lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, perfume and a gift card to the spa. I bought all the girls a spa gift card even Esme. I bought Alice her favorite perfume and a new sweater. I bought Rose a new scarf and her favorite perfume. I bought Esme a leather blank cookbook it came with a clear splashguard and stand. I also bought her, her favorite perfume.

I wasn't sure what to buy for Carlisle and Edward wanted to put our money together to buy Emma something bigger. I decided to head to the food court and wait for everyone. On the way I found a journal that I knew Angela would love so I bought it for her. Liv and I sat down and drank a hot cocoa while we waited for the others.

Twenty minutes later Edward showed up. "Looks like you finished with out me." He said.

"No I only need your Dad and Emma though."

"I need my Dad also, Emma and your Mom." Edward said.

"My Mom? You don't have to buy her anything." I told him.

"Yes I do Bella. She's your Mom." He said.

EPOV

"Okay get her a gift card for Macy's their after Christmas sale is her favorite." Bella said.

"A gift card I wanted to give her something a little more thought out." I told her. She shook her head.

"I'm getting her a gift card for her favorite spa, Olivia her favorite coffee shop, Mason her favorite restaurant and Phil her favorite jewelry store."

"Wait a minute you all are buying her gift cards even her husband?" I asked.

Bella took a sip of her cocoa and nodded. "We used to get her gifts but we could buy the same perfume she's worn for the past twenty years and she would complain. Gift cards she never complains about."

"Okay is seventy five enough?" I asked.

"More than she's worth actually," Olivia said.

"Okay what should I get your Dad?" Bella asked.

"Well I was going to get him a new stethoscope if we put our money together we could buy a really nice one." I said.

"Sounds good to me," Bella said.

"Liv are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yes I just need your Dad and Emma."

"Well the store we're headed to sells lab coats and I know he could always use an extra one of those. They embroider for free to."

She nodded and we decided to head over there after lunch. Everyone was almost done and we decided to meet back here in one hour. We ordered a much nicer stethoscope than I thought we would and Olivia ordered Dad his favorite type of coat. We needed to pick them up in four days. We decided to make a day of it and bring Emma to see Santa.

We headed to the toy store and I found a cute plush rocking horse with a long mane. Bella said she didn't have one. So we bought it for her along with a few outfits Bella loved. She found a dress she wanted her to wear when we brought her to see Santa. On the way to the checkout I found a princess dress-up set complete with tiara for toddlers. Bella said it would fit her so I added it to the basket. Bella found Christmas wrapping paper with princesses and tiaras on it she added that to the basket as well.

Then we headed to Hallmark were Bella bought boxes, tape, bows, wrapping paper and gift tags. I thought about all the gifts I bought and grabbed wrapping paper and bows. I asked Bella about boxes and decided I needed some of those too. Bella said she had plenty of tape and tags for all of use. I noticed that Olivia had wrapping paper and boxes too. She told me she would help me wrap my presents and I would ask my Mom to wrap Bella's.

Then we stopped at Macy's so I could get Bella's Mom a gift card. Bella had bought a card at Hallmark and was mailing it tomorrow filled with the cards. We arrived at the food court before the others and waited fifteen minutes for them to show up. It took a while but got all the cars loaded and headed back to the house. Bella, Olivia and I took over the dinning room table. Alice and Jasper took the living room and Emmett and Rose took the basement downstairs.

I went in search of Mom while Bella wrapped her gifts to me and mine to Olivia. Who had gone into the kitchen to wrap Bella's and my gifts.

"Mommy," I said finding her in the den.

"What do you want Edward?" She asked with a smile.

"I need help I want Bella's gifts to look nice but she can't wrap her own gifts. And if I do it they won't look nice." I said throwing in a pout.

Mom laughed, "You don't have to pout Edward I will wrap them." I had bought Bella her favorite body spray, lotion, and perfume. Mom put them together in one box adding some tissue paper she had. Then she wrapped them with the paper I had bought for Bella. Next was a set of picture frames I had added pictures of us since we started dating. I had the date we started dating burned into the frames. I filled out the labels while Mom wrapped the other gifts.

"Thanks Mommy love you." I said.

"Love you too my sweet son. She will love the gifts." She said. I know she would love the antique tea set I found for her along with the pearl necklace and earrings. When I arrived back in the dinning room Bella had organized everything into stations and was wrapping away. She was almost finished with one stack when I arrived. I helped her wrap Mom's tea set carefully piece by piece before placing them in a box and wrapping it. I took it straight to the tree where it wouldn't get hurt. We made a great team Olivia and I would box everything and Bella would wrap and label them. We finished everyone's presents except Dad's of course an hour and a half later. Alice came in for tape and Rose needed bows. Bella had given me what we would need for Dad's gifts and I had taken them to my room so Bella let them have the rest of our supplies.

I was a lucky man and knew I was on the right track. We had taken part time jobs. I was getting an allowance from Dad and never went over budget. So he was interested in why I needed a job. When I told him the honest reason and he gave me a job mopping floors at the hospital for fifteen hours a week.

He even offered to keep my money in his safe in the den in an envelope for me. He told me if I didn't go over my allowance or touch any of the money in the safe; that he would add one hundred dollars a month to it. When the time came and I needed the money I would have a lot saved up. I made two hundred and twenty five dollars a week. That would double in June and July.

Bella helped Mom in start dinner and Olivia and I set the table. Then we went to watch a movie. It was a great start to winter break. Mason arrived about twenty minutes later and was thrilled about us taking Emma to see Santa. He would be able to finish his Christmas shopping without a baby crying. He gave Bella is gift card and she had him sign the card and then sealed the envelope. We had all signed the card she even had Emma sign.


	31. Christmas

**Visit my blog to see pictures from NB and NH : address on my profile**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Christmas<p>

BPOV

This week is flying by I already worked my fifteen hours for dad and today is our trip back to the mall. I have my camera ready for Emma's reaction to Santa's village. She was going to have fun riding on the carousel and they have a real reindeer.

We arrived at the mall at ten sharp Emma was out cold so Edward carried her and we picked up Carlisle's gifts first. Now that that was done we headed over to Santa's Village with a wide awake Emma in Edward's arms.

When we arrived the gang was waiting for us even Esme near the entrance. "That dress is so cute." Alice said taking Emma from Edward.

We headed to see Santa first since the line was short. Emmett asked Esme if he could sit on Santa's lap too. We all laughed while Esme turned red from embarrassment.

Emma laughed and the elf got a great shot. Esme bought two of the biggest packages available. "Can you imagine what she will be like with grandchildren?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to." I said. Edward and I had decided to go to college in Seattle so we would be close to home. We wanted to talk our parents into letting us get an apartment of campus. We were both saving money. We had talked about our futures together and neither one of us sees one without the other. I digress.

We headed over to the reindeer next and I think Emmett was more excited than Emma. We took a picture with the reindeer. The carousel was huge and we all rode it while Esme took pictures. I got a few close-ups of Emma and her horse and Emma and Edward as he was standing next to her while I was on the horse in front of her and Olivia was on the one behind her.

She was having a lot of fun today. We headed to the food court for lunch. I cut up a slice of cheese pizza for her and she ate the entire thing. I let her drink a sprite. It was Christmastime after all. Edward bought her a hot cocoa and added ice cubes to it. Once it was cooled he put it in her sippy cup.

"Everyone should get cocoa at Christmastime." He said. I couldn't argue with that. We walked around and window shopped for a while since everyone was done with their shopping.

It was a nice day out. The next day was Christmas Eve. I had a roast in the oven and the potatoes were cooking on the stove. There was a knock on the door and Olivia answered it. Dad was still at the station and Mason was still at work. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I leaned into Edward. "It smells wonderful in here. Do you need any help?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

"No I need to make a salad but not right this minute." I said. He let go of me and I might have whimpered.

He chuckled and said. "These are for you." He handed me a dozen roses, six white and six red.

"Edward thank you they are beautiful." I placed then in a vase and put them on the table.

I noticed a small package in princess wrapping paper and lifted an eyebrow. "It's Christmas Eve Bella, she needs to open something." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed and said, "You are going to spoil our children so badly." I covered my mouth and turned from him in embarrassment.

He grabbed my chin and turned my face until I was looking in his eyes. "Bella don't be embarrassed I want to have children with you after we're married of course." I felt relieved. He wanted to marry me someday. I smiled at him and he smiled back before he bent down and kissed me.

We wanted to sneak up to my room but Olivia and Emma where in the living room. We headed in there instead and watched _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ with them. An hour later we were all sitting around the table eating. After dessert Rose and Emmett left to go to her Grandmother's house. We sat and talked in the living room and Emma opened her gift from Edward and one from Papa Charlie.

Edward bought her a princess charm bracelet that had an E charm that was sapphires; her birthstone and her initial. It was beautiful. Papa Charlie gave her a princess tricycle for toddlers. She was a happy little girl. She and Mason were staying the night here so we could watch her open her presents.

I told Edward goodnight and gave him a kiss. I would see him tomorrow around lunch. "I love you babe."

"I love you too baby. Merry Christmas." He bent down and gave me one more kiss before he left.

EPOV

I woke up at my usual time and went for my run. I couldn't wait to see Bella today. Dad joined me this morning. "I'm very proud of you son. You have really put an effort into your job. I realize you are just mopping the floor but I'm proud of you. Have you given any thought to where you want to go to school or what you want to study?"

Yes I want to be a coach and math teacher here in Forks?" I said he stopped running so I turned to see a smile on his face we started backup before he said anything.

"I like that idea having at least one of my kids close by. Coach Long will be ready to retire around then so it will be perfect. Do you know what Bella's plans are?"

Yes she wants to be a teacher at the elementary level and Forks always needs teacher in that age level so I don't see a problem with her finding a job."

"True does she want to be here in Forks though?"

"Yes Dad we both do." I said and he smiled.

"Her Dad will like that." He said. "Where do you plan to attend college?"

"Seattle." I said.

"You will do great Edward I know you will you have a great head on your shoulders and so does Bella." Dad said as we continued our run.

We arrived back at the house and I went upstairs to shower after I had my bottle of water and kissed my Mom's cheek of course. Her smile was from ear to ear when I came back down. I'm assuming Dad told her about mine and Bella's plans.

During breakfast Dad asked Emmett and Alice about their plans. Emmett was going to UCLA and wanted to play football. Alice wanted to go to design school and become a designer.

When Bella arrived Mom pulled her into a big hug. "I'm so happy." She said. Bella looks at me and I mouth 'later' at her. She nodded and hugged Mom back. "Have you heard from your Mom Bella?"

"No she sent a Christmas card in the mail which is something." I frowned at that thought. I knew her Mom's attitude bothered her.

We sat down and ate lunch together. It was nice to have such a large family now. Then we headed living room and gathered around the tree. We started to open presents and I noticed that Bella went all out for everyone. Bella had found a cd I had been searching for and a new watch. My eyes filled with tears as I read the inscription she had burned into the glove see got me. _You catch me every time love you Bella_. I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips then gave her a hug. "I always will," I whispered in her ear.

She loved the gift set and picture frames and had tears of her own when she opened the jewelry set I bought her. A sapphire and platinum set earrings, necklace and bracelet. Then she opened what she thought was her last gift a cd from her favorite band. Everyone was done opening their gifts and thank yous were said. I pulled Bella into my lap on the floor and pulled out the box I had hidden in my hoodie pocket this morning.

"I wrapped this one myself." I said handing it to her.

"Edward another one? You've already given me so much." She said.

"Nonsense nothing will ever be enough for you baby. This gift comes with a promise. Go on open it." I said.

She unwrapped the box, then opened it and gasped. Nestled inside was a platinum heart diamond promise ring. The diamond was small and nestled in the upper left hand corner of the heart. I took it out and slid it on her right hand third finger.

I took her left hand in mine and was rubbing her third finger while I spoke. "My promise is to one day in the future to replace this ring." I said pointing to her right hand. "With an engagement ring for this hand." I placed a kiss where the ring would go. "I want to save this finger for the ring you will never take off again." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Thank you I love it. It's so beautiful." She said.

"Shit Ed proposed." Emmett yelled.

"No he didn't you idiot." Rose said hitting him on the back of the head. "Wrong hand unless he's as stupid as you." She added with a wink at me.

"No I'm not an idiot I didn't propose to her." I said as Mom and Alice pulled Bella up to see the ring.

"You didn't have me wrap this Edward," Mom said.

"No I wanted to do this one on my own." I said and she smiled.

"It's beautiful Edward I can't wait to see the real one you pick out for her." Mom said and Alice nodded.

"He didn't even ask for our help he did this all on his own." Alice said.

They wouldn't have to wait to long to see the engagement ring I had in mind. Bella was my future I was going to make sure of it soon.


	32. New Year's Eve

Chapter 32: New Year's

BPOV

I walk into the house after my shift at the station was over. "Olivia I have lunch. Have you eaten yet?" I head for the kitchen and see a note on top of the counter.

_Bella,_

_ Mason came to pick me up. We are going to Port Angeles. Should be back around seven._

_ Olivia_

I sat down and ate my sandwich. I put Olivia's in the fridge. Then I head to the living room and put on a sitcom from the other night. There was a knock on the door twenty minutes later. I open it to find Edward still in his scrubs. "I went in early this morning so I got off early." He said as he came in.

I lead him to the couch and pushed him down. Then I climbed on his lap and kissed him. I needed more so I pulled him to my room. "Bella we shouldn't be here." He said.

"Dad works until six and Olivia is with Mason in Port Angeles till seven." I said and he ripped my shirt off quickly followed by his scrub shirt. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped my slacks, leaving me in my bra and panties while he untied his scrub pants. Then he led me to my bed and laid me down. Then climbed on top of me and kissed me again. His mouth and hands traveled my body igniting my skin with each touch and kiss.

When he made it between my legs I was already a blubbering mess and came within minutes. He lay down next to me and I took the opportunity to remove his boxers and pleasured him with my mouth and hands everywhere. We had done this several times. I was ready to taste him so when he told me to move I didn't. He tugged lightly on my hair until he released down my throat. I swallowed it was warm and salty. It didn't taste good but didn't taste terrible. I could probably get used to it.

"Bella you didn't have to do that." Edward said pulling me onto his chest.

"I know I didn't have to Edward. I wanted to. I didn't hate it. I think I could get used to it." I said honestly.

"Bella oh my Bella," Edward said before he started kissing me and then used his talented fingers to bring me to bring me to my second orgasm. He was hard against my thigh so I used my hand to bring him to his second orgasm.

"Okay I'm going home to change. Get dressed I'm taking you to the movies in Port Angeles. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." He said before he got dressed and left the house.

I jumped in the shower and shaved. Then I picked out a long black skirt that hit just below my knees, a dark pink sweater and knee high black boots. I dried my hair and left it down pulling the sides up a little and pinned it back. Then I applied lip gloss and a little eye shadow. I went downstairs and wrote a note to Dad. Edward knocked on the door five minutes later. I opened it to find him dressed in black jeans and a grey pullover his black converses on his feet.

"You look stunning baby." I said bending down to kiss my lips. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my coat before locking the door and following Edward to the car.

We arrived at the movie theatre and decided on the romantic comedy showing. We shared a large tub of popcorn and large drink. We also shared several kisses throughout the movie.

It was nice and I curled my body around Edward's and watched the movie. We went for a walk after the movie holding hands and kissing it was wonderful evening. We made it back to the car and headed to a diner for hot cocoa and dinner. We were sitting waiting for our burgers to arrive when four guys came up to the table.

"Ed we haven't seen you around much. You joining the summer league again this year?"

"Yeah man this is the last year I can." Edward said.

"I'll watch you I just missed the cutoff date." One of them said. I didn't like the way that one of them was looking at me. So I tightened my hold in his hand. He noticed and gave me a small smile.

"Who is that standing next to you Josh?" Edward asked.

"My creepy cousin Tom I got stuck with him until he returns to California." Josh replied.

"Well Tom stop starring at my girl you are making her uncomfortable." Edward said.

"Worried you will lose her to me." Tom said. A giggle escaped from my lips before I could stop it.

"I think I will be fine." Edward said squeezing my hand. The other three laughed.

"We will let you get back to your date. We just wanted to say hi." Josh said.

"Yeah see you around." Edward said as they walked away. "You okay?"

"Yeah he was a bit creepy." I said.

"I'm in a summer baseball league with them." Edward said.

EPOV

I wanted to kick the little creep's ass. He really was creepy. She seemed fine once the food arrived so I didn't push. We finished our date and even fingered her in the back seat. I loved that skirt. I could slip my hand under it. I brought her to her climax twice before returning to Forks.

New Year's Eve arrived and we went fishing during the day with Dad and Charlie. We dragged Mason and Jasper along with us. I didn't see the point in fishing. I mean let's go hunting that sounds like more fun to me. We were out on the boat for four hours. We all caught fish but I still didn't see the point. The girls were going to the spa today. They had a daycare so Emma would be able to play with other kids to pay with.

We were meeting at our house at two. We were heading to Seattle where we were going out to dinner and then to a party with dancing. Dad reserved two huge suites all the girls were staying in one and us guys in the other. I was looking forward to kissing Bella at midnight. Charlie even had a date he was bringing with him. Her name was Debra and they have been seeing each other for eight months.

Bella hadn't met her yet but she was excited her Dad had found someone. As long as she was happy then so was I.

We held hands and flirted while we drove to Seattle we arrived at five thirty. All the girls went to get dressed in their room. We had reservations at seven. So us guys decided on a few games of pool before getting dressed. We headed up at six to get dressed.

We were meeting the girls in the lobby. I couldn't wait to dance with Bella. When she stepped out of the elevator my heart stopped beating, my breathe stopped, hell even time froze. She was wearing a shiny silver dress that was slightly above her knee with a grey ribbon tied in a bow around her ribs. Her shoulders were bare and she had silver heels on her feet.

"Bella you look stunning." I told her as she approached.

"Thank you so do you." She said as Mason took Emma from her. She was wearing a black and white dress with roses on it and animal print edges. I looked at the others Alice was wearing a shiny black and silver dress and Rose's was shiny pink and silver. Both of their shoulders were bare. Olivia's was black and white and she had straps on her shoulders. Mom and Debra's dresses were both black. Us guys were all wearing black dress shoes, slacks, dress shirts and jackets in various colors. I helped Bella with her coat before slipping mine on.

We headed out to the cars and to the restaurant. We got plenty of looks well the girls did. They were all beautiful. We headed back to the hotel for the party. We had to wear neon green bracelets so we weren't served alcohol.

I danced with all the girls, Mom and even Debra. I danced the most with Bella. Around ten Mason took Olivia and Emma up to the suite to go to bed.

We danced, talked and had a wonderful time. Bella wore her sapphire jewelry I bought her for Christmas along with her promise ring. I pulled her to a dark corner and kissed her lips. "I love you Bella you are so beautiful."

"I love you too Edward you are very handsome." We kissed a few more times then headed back to our table. A girl approached our table and asked me to dance. I turned her down. Throughout the night three more girls asked me to dance and four or five guys asked Bella. We turned them all down and enjoyed our night.

I pulled her close to me when it neared midnight.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"  
>"Five"<p>

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Happy New Year."

I pulled Bella against my lips and kissed her. She turned her head and I deepened the kiss.

"I love you Bella Happy New Year."

"I love you too Edward Happy New Year."


	33. When God Made You

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Breakeven - The Script**

**I Just Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King**

**When God Made You - New Song**

**Rhythm Of Love - Plain White T's**

**Angel - Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: When God Made You<p>

BPOV

We returned to school the following Tuesday a new semester brought with a new energy with it. I was at work answering the phone when Jacob walked in the building. I hadn't seen him since the incident. I heard he received one hundred hours community service and probation. Plus Dad had a restraining order put on him.

Dad noticed him and went to talk to him but I could still hear. "Why are you here Jake? You have to keep one hundred feet away from my daughter."

"I didn't know she was here." Jacob sneered. "Is she on community service like her boyfriend?"

"Edward's not on community service." Dad said.

"I saw him at the hospital his Dad has him in scrubs but he's still mopping floors."

"That's his job he mops the floors of the hospital afterschool and on some weekends." Dad said. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"I want transferred I don't want to work were he does. He stole my girl."

"No transfer possible you just have to do your time." Dad said.

"His family is rich he doesn't need to work." Jacob said.

"So because his father is rich he shouldn't learn how to work hard. Is that it?"

"No he has money I wouldn't work if I had that kind of money at my disposal." Jacob said.

"He works because he wants to earn his own way. He doesn't want everything handed to him."

"I don't mind working at the hospital then I can't wait till Bella dumps him for being a janitor. She won't put up with the lack of money so I still have a chance."

"No you don't want you to leave me alone. I love Edward and if he mops floors for the rest of his life I will still love him." I said.

"You know I thought it would be easy you are so far gone I don't want you anymore," Jacob said and left. I would never have to see him again.

The days were passing by and Edward's choir concert was coming up. He had a solo and I couldn't wait to hear him sing. The concert was at the end of January. I knew he was practicing hard and he had work as well but he made as much time for me as he could.

EPOV

I was getting ready for my concert. I miss spending my time with Bella but I didn't want her at practice. I was singing a song for her. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Mom standing there. "You look so grown up." She said. I was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie.

"Mom I've done many of these." I said. She always acted this way. The doorbell went off.

"Edward someone's at the door for you." Emmett yelled up the stairs. I walked downstairs to find Bella in a black wrap dress. Don't start with me Alice just called it that.

"Hey baby I didn't know you were coming by." I said kissing her lips.

"I wanted to give you this." She said placing a single red rose in my jacket pocket."

"Thanks I love you."

"I love you too. You look so handsome and you are going to do great." She said.

"Hey man you nervous?" Mason asked.

"Yeah a little," I said.

"E preddy." Emma said.

"Thank you princess you look pretty too." She was wearing a pretty red dress.

"Everyone ready to head out?" Dad asked.

"Yes." We all answered. We arrived at the school and I headed backstage and they went to find seats.

We started the concert with _Break Even by The Script_.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in,_

_'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_

_'Coz when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even._

_Her best days will be some of my worst,_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,_

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,_

_'Coz when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even, even no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even, even no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love_

_While the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(Cuz when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh._

_'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in,_

_'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_

_'Coz when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break, no it don't_

_Break, no it don't break even no._

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(One still in love_

_While the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(Cuz when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no_

_Oh, it don't break even, no_

_Oh, it don't break even, no_

After we finished the crowd applauded. I saw Bella sitting with our families close to the stage. I winked at her and she smiled back.

Then we sang _I Just Can't Wait To Be King, from the Lion King._

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this Now when I said that-_

_No one saying be there What I meant was-_

_No one saying stop that What you don't realize-_

_No one saying see here Now see here!_

_Free to run around all day That's definitely out-_

_Free to do it all my way!_

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Not yet_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Just can't wait_

_To be king!_

It was a fun song and had me relaxed for my solo which was next.

"We are going to take a few minutes to set up for a solo." I moved to the piano and sat down.

BPOV

Edward is amazing and now I get hear his solo. "Edward Cullen will now sing a solo while playing the piano. _When God Made You, by New Song._

_It's always been a mystery to me,_

_How two hearts can come together,_

_And love can last forever._

_But now that I have found you I believe,_

_That a miracle has come when God sends the perfect one._

_Now gone are all my questions about why,_

_And I've never been so sure of anything in my life_

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking, when He created you._

_I wonder if He knew everything I would need,_

_Because He made all my dreams come true._

_When God made you, He must have been thinking about me._

_Ooo ooo, I promise that wherever you may go, wherever life may lead you,_

_With all my heart I'll be there too._

_And from this moment on I want you to know,_

_I'll let nothing come between us, and I will love the ones you love._

_Now gone are all my questions about why_

_And I've never been so sure of anything in my life_

_I wonder what God was thinking when he created you,_

_I wonder if He knew everythin I would need,_

_Because He made all my dreams come true._

_When God made you He must've been thinking about me._

_He made the sun He made the moon,_

_To harmonize a perfect tune,_

_One can't do without the other they just have to be together._

_And that is why I know it's true,_

_You're for me and I'm for you Cuz my world_

_Just can't be right without you in my life_

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking, when he created you._

_I wonder if He knew everything I would need,_

_Because he made all my dreams come true._

_He must've heard every prayer I've been praying_

_Cuz He knew everythin I would need_

_When God made you, when dreams come true_

_When God made you, He must have been thinking about me._

I had tears in my eyes it was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Esme wrapped her arm around me. "He loves you so much." She said. I nodded. I couldn't speak yet. They started the next song; _The Rhythm Of Love, by Plain White T's _another great song.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

_I told her "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As is turns to the rhythm of love_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song should be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba_

_Da da-da dum Da da-da dum_

_ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba_

_Da da-da dum Da da-da dum_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah swing to the rhythm of love_

I was not expecting for them for them to sing such good songs. Everyone clapped when it was finished.

"And now for our last song of the evening, _Angel by Sarah McLachlan."_

Another beautiful song and felt more so when Edward winked at me again.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

We all stood on our feet when they finished. "Thank you for coming out and supporting our choir. They have worked hard putting these songs together for you."

Once he descended the stairs I jumped in his arms. "That was so beautiful Edward. I had never heard that song before, it is so beautiful."

"It's how I feel about you Bella." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too so much." I said as tears fell down my checks.

EPOV

I didn't mean to make Bella cry. I guess they were happy tears but still I didn't mean to make her cry.

I walked her outside and everyone gave me a hug and told me what a good job I did.

The next day Mom was planning the winter festival for her fundraising.

She had already come up with a secret valentine at school were you could by roses and chocolates for another student and it ended on Valentine's Day. When they would be delivered; she also had the sweetheart's dance, where the girl asked the boys. I didn't know what all she had planned but I said yes to the first girl that asked me. My Bella, others have asked since and are. It's quite sad really. When will they learn Bella and I are forever.


	34. Sweetheart Dance

**I think you have waited patiently for this one**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Sweetheart Dance<p>

EPOV

Hello, I need you all to sign up for my auction." My said when we walked in the door.

"What Auction?" Alice asked.

"The one for the winter festival, I need to auction off teenagers to skate with younger kids." She said.

"We can do that," Alice said. We all agreed with her. Even Bella and Olivia signed up when they came over a few minutes later.

A few days later and we were in the gym decorating again. We had already set up the winter wonderland and were adding the finishing touches for the sweetheart dance.

The auction had gone well last night. Mom raised six hundred and twenty seven dollars from the auction alone. A seven year old girl and won me and her four year old sister had won Bella.

We would have fun Sunday afternoon. The dance was tomorrow and Emmett, Jasper and I had bought the girls corsages. We were all wearing tuxedos and the girls had gone shopping for dresses last weekend.

Mom had a lot of orders for Monday, the chocolates, teddy bears and roses were a success. I bought a dozen roses, Mom's largest teddy bear and of course a box of chocolates. I would give her, her real present when I took her to dinner that night in Port Angeles. I had even talked the Chief into letting her stay out an extra hour.

The king and queen of the winter festival will be crowned tomorrow at three. It would be juniors this time Bella and I were nominated along with Jasper and Alice.

The next morning I picked up Bella up at ten. We were working booths for Mom until two today. We were next to each other. Bella was selling hot apple cider and hot cocoa and I was selling soft pretzels and other snacks. The booths were connected and we could sneak soft touches and warm kisses while no one was looking. We were so busy that Mom had to bring lunch to us. She raised a lot of money for the school with these fundraisers. I guess that's why she was president of the booster club.

At two Emmett and Rose replace us. We went to change for the crowning ceremony. We stood hand in hand and waited to be called to the stage. "Your nominees for your seventh annual Winter King and Queen are. "Edward Cullen," I let go of Bella's hand after giving it a squeeze and winked at her and walked up to the stage, "Ben Cheney, Jasper Whitlock and Adam Moore for King. Alice Cullen, Angela Weber, Bella Swan and Melissa Wright for Queen." The announcer said as the girls took there places next to us. Bella came and stood by me and I took her hand again and gave it a small squeeze.

"Your second runner up King and Queen are Ben Cheney and Angela Weber. Your first runner up King and Queen are Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen." We moved closer to Adam and Melissa still holding hands.

"Now to crown your seventh annual Winter King Edward Cullen," Bella squeezed my hand a smiled up at me. I walked to the center of the stage and was crowned and a cape was draped over my shoulders. "Now for your seventh annual Winter Queen Bella Swan," Bella came and stood next to me. A crown was placed on her head and a cape was draped over her shoulders. We opened up the sleigh rides and Bella and I were the first to ride. We rode around the winter wonderland hand in hand sneaking a kiss every now and then. It was perfect.

BPOV

Alice and Rose took me back to the Cullen's house to get ready for the dance. I was wearing a crimson satin one shoulder dress. On top of the shoulder sat a rose. Alice was wearing a red strapless dress with shutter pleats. Rose was wearing a hot pink sweetheart neck sequin strapless dress.

We headed downstairs to find all three boys dressed in the same tuxedo. "Bella you get more beautiful everyday." Edward said.

"You look handsome in anything you wear but in a tuxedo Edward I have no words." I said honestly.

We piled into the cars and headed to the dance. Edward had given me a red rose corsage. Edward and I opened the dance as King and Queen. We danced and looked into each others eyes. I could see the love Edward had for me in his eyes. I hoped my eyes held the same love back that was in my heart.

"Bella can we sit down and talk?" Edward asked when the song was over. I nodded hoping everything was okay. We sat down at a table in the corner. Edward took both my hands in his and looked at me with so much love. "I love you so much Bella. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wakeup and you would have been a dream."

"Oh Edward I love you too and feel the same way."

"I know Bella I could see it in your eyes as we were dancing. I can see it all the time. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I hope you can see the love I have for you but if you can't I wanted you to know."

"Edward I could see it. I do see it all the time every time you look at me."

"I see your love for me every time you look at me too."

We danced to a few more songs before finding a dark corner and started kissing.

EPOV

I was holding my girl in my arms kissing her. I wanted to taste her pussy so badly. I broke the kiss before I went further. I led her to a table where Alice and Jasper joined us as we sat down. "Will you dance with me?" Alice asked Bella when a pop song started. They headed to the dance floor where Rose joined them and Emmett came to sit with us at the table.

"We are lucky fuckers." Emmett said sitting down. "We have the hottest girls here." We all agreed with that.

BPOV

"Hey girls do you two realize we have the hottest guys here?" Rose asked as she joined us on the dance floor. Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"I see Cullen let you off your leash. Do you want to dance with a real man?" Newton asked.

"No one has me on a leash and a real man is waiting for me at the table." I said pointing towards Edward he winked and me and I winked back. I grabbed Alice and Rose's hands and we danced to another spot.

"Can you believe the nerve of some guys?" Alice asked. We had each been asked to dance and each of us declined. When you had a hot boyfriend you didn't need nor did you want to dance with anyone else.

We enjoyed dancing and left a little after ten thirty. I had to be back at eleven and we wanted some alone time before he took me home. We parked in a secluded part of the park and I gave Edward a blow job after he made me come with is talented mouth and fingers. We arrived at my house at ten fifty five and kissed on the porch before saying goodbye.

Edward picked me up for church the next morning and then we headed over to the skating rink to meet the sisters we were skating with. They were adorable and we had a lot of fun skating with them. They both had crushes on Edward not that I blamed them. I was a little sad when the two hours were up.

We headed back to the school to work at the festival for Esme. This time we were in the same booth. It was on of the popular ones. The love test, you squeeze the handles while holding hands with your free hands. The meter moved to high your love was. I was a little silly but everyone loved it. If you lighted the heart on top you won a teddy bear.

EPOV

Bella and I worked the booth until six then I drove her to her house. There was a note from her Dad on the counter. Her sister was at Mason's watching Emma and her Dad was called to an emergency not even five minutes before.

We ran to her bedroom and were naked within seconds. I was hovering over her and I wanted her so badly. I was pressed up against her thigh while I was kissing, licking and sucking her boobs. "Edward I'm ready I want you to make love to me."

I looked in her eyes and had to make sure. "Bella are you sure?" She nodded, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Edward. I know that there will be pain the first time but you will never hurt me." She said. I kissed her and played with her pussy until she came on my fingers. I was rock hard when I grabbed a condom from my wallet. I slipped it over my rock hard cock and lined myself up at her entrance. I looked in her eyes, "Are you sure Bella? We can stop." I didn't want to stop but I would for her.

"Yes Edward I'm ready." I entered her slowly never breaking contact with her eyes. I wanted to close my eyes as the sensations took over but stopped myself. She was so warm and tight. I stopped when I was half way in. I kissed her lips and felt her relax. While kissing her I slowly pushed in until our hips were touching.

"I love you Bella." I could tell she was uncomfortable so I kissed her again. I felt her relax under me and I started to move slowly in and out of her. I had never in my life experienced such pleasure. I couldn't stop myself as my orgasm took over and spilled inside of her. I moved off of her and disposed of the condom in her bathroom. Then I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay Edward." She said against my chest before she kissed over my heart. "I love you."


	35. Valentine's Day

Chapter 35: Valentine's Day

BPOV

The next morning I was a little sore but I took a couple of Tylenol and felt better by the time I went to school. I arrived and Edward opened my door for me. He took my face in his hands. "How are you feeling this this morning?"

"Honestly I was a little sore when I woke up. I took some Tylenol and felt better before I left for school." I told him.

"I'm sorry you were hurting at all." He said.

"Edward I don't regret what we did. I love you and you love me." I said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I know we love each other and what we did showed that love." He said. I got out of the car and he walked me to my first class.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." He said placing a rose in my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for the rose and Happy Valentine's Day to you too." I said giving him a kiss. I took a heart shape box of Hershey's kisses out of my bag and handed them to him. "Hopefully these will get you by until I can kiss you." I said. He laughed.

"I'll try." He said and it was my turn to laugh. I walked into class and he took off to his. We met at either his locker or mine throughout the morning and stole quick hugs and kisses. We walked into the cafeteria and Esme and a few other Moms were handing out the Valentine's. I had bought Edward a box of chocolates and a stuffed frog. I was saving his real gift for tonight when he took me to dinner. We sat down next to Alice and Jasper. Alice had a lot of Valentine's in front of her.

"Jasper did you buy her enough?" I asked.

"These aren't all from me. The problem with a secret Valentine is that anyone can buy one for anyone." Jasper said with a frown.

"That's great." Edward said sarcastically. I received a dozen roses, a huge teddy bear and a box of chocolates. I opened the card and read.

_To my love,_

_ This is just the start. _

_ I love you!_

_ Edward_

"Thank you so much babe. I love you too." Then I received Esme brought a box full of chocolates, roses, and stuffed animals. Edward looked pissed. I grabbed his arm, "Edward look at me." I waited until he looked at me. "I love you."

He sighed, "I know you do honey I just don't like the idea of other guys buying you things."

"I don't like the idea either." I said.

"We will take these home and laugh at all the idiots." Emmett said. "We do it every year think about Edward."

"I forgot about that yes it will be fun." He turned to me. "Tomorrow we will read all the cards out loud and make fun of all the idiots. Then we take the animals out back and line them up and throw water balloons at them."

"What ever you like but I'm keeping this one." I said grabbing the teddy bear he bought me.

"Of course you are." He said leaning over and kissed me. "I bought that one for you. We only destroy the ones I didn't." He said.

"I fine with that." I don't want any gifts from anyone else either.

EPOV

They would never learn. I would have fun tomorrow now. I also destroyed all my Valentine's but I had one I wanted to keep now. Bella bought me a box of chocolates and a stuffed frog.

_Babe,_

_ I love you with everything I have._

_ Happy Valentine's Day!_

_ Your Bella_

Yes she was my Bella. Then Mom puts a box of unwanted Valentine's in front of me. She smiled at me. "Thank you beautiful I love you too. I will keep this one. Honestly I've destroyed every Valentine I have ever received. So this is my first Valentine." I told her.

"This is my first Valentine." She said. I couldn't believe that.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"Yes I am."

We took all the Valentine's to Mom's car. Except the ones to each other of course; then we went back to class.

After school I was sitting in Bella's living room waiting for her to change. I had already been home and back. Olivia and Emma liked the bears I got them. Bella came down in a beautiful red sweater and white skirt. I had on a pair of black slacks and white button down with my black leather jacket. She was also wearing a pair of red heels.

"Bella you are beautiful." I said standing up. We said goodbye to the girls and I took Bella's arm and walked her to my car. We drove to Port Angeles and I parked the car at the same restaurant from our first date. I let Bella walk in front of me. I had my hand on her lower back.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes under Cullen." I said.

"Here you are, please follow me." She said.

I let Bella walk in front of me again as I had my hand on her lower back. We took our seats and looked over the menu.

After we ordered we exchanged gifts. I opened Bella's first at her insistent. It was a book with musical notes on it. I opened it and found a note on the front page.

_ Edward,_

_ This journal is for your music. You touch my soul with each note you play. Your voice touches my heart each time you sing. Then your heart and soul crept in and stole my heart and soul. They belong to you for all eternity._

_ I love you babe,_

_ Your Bella_

I was speechless. I still didn't get that she loves me as much as I love her. I have always known she loved me but I never knew it was this much. "Bella this is perfect. Thank you. Open yours please." I said holding in my laughter. We really did know each other.

BPOV

I was glad Edward liked his Journal. I opened the gift Edward bought me and I giggled. It was a journal. I opened it and found a note on the front page. I looked up at him and he was smiling. I looked back at the note and read.

_Bella,_

_ I fell in love with your kindness and love for others first. Your passion for writing and taking pictures was a close second. Everyday I find a new reason to love you and love you more because of who you are._

_ I love you baby_

_ Happy Valentine's Day,_

_ Edward _

Edward moved next to me. I had tears running down my cheeks. "Do you not like it?" He asked. I shook my head then grabbed his hand.

"I love it Edward. Those words mean so much to me. I was overwhelmed by them. These are happy tears not sad ones." He pulled me against him and kissed my lips softly. Our food arrived and we talked about his upcoming baseball season. I was in change of pictures for the tears again. I was excited.

After we left the restaurant we went for a walk along the pier hand in hand. We sat on a bench me on his lap sideways. We kissed for a while, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Looking out at the water I felt inspired so I took out my camera and snapped a few pictures. I even set the timer and lined up the camera to take one of us. I would never forget our first Valentine's Day but having it saved forever on film is more special. The picture came out perfectly. We drove back to Forks and stopped at the diner for hot chocolate.

We sat next to each other on the same side of the booth. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Much better I'm not even sore anymore." I said honestly. I didn't mention it to him but it would burn a little when I would pee. That went away along with the blood from the night before. I didn't bleed much but I still needed to change my sheets last night. He softly kissed my lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you." He said when he pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's day and I love you too." I said back.

I was sad to see the night end. It seemed Edward felt the same. He drove me home much slower than usual. He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning. Can I drive you to school?" I nodded. "I love you goodnight baby."

I took him in my arms and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too goodnight babe. Thank you for a wonderful night. I will never forget it and thank you for my journal, roses, teddy bear, and chocolates."

He chuckled. "You're welcome and thank you for my journal, frog and chocolates. Also for such a wonderful night." It was a perfect Valentine's Day.


	36. Port Angeles

Chapter 36: Port Angeles

EPOV

"I picked up Bella and Olivia the next morning drove to school. I could feel a change in the air between Bella and me after we made love. Things changed and we will never be able to go back to where we were before. Not that I wanted to. I dropped Olivia off and parked at the school. I turned off the engine and turned to Bella. "It's harder to be away from you even more than before and I contently want to be touching you." I said honestly while rubbing her left arm with my fingertips.

I feel the same way. We have to talk our parents into letting us move in together for college." She said.

"I'm sure we can but we should wait until after we graduate next year to broach the subject." I said. I had a plan and no one was going to stop me.

"We should get to class." She said sighing.

"You're right." I said getting out of the car after kissing her on the lips. I took Bella's hand and walked into the building. After school we headed straight to the house after picking up Olivia. We gathered up all the cards not many leave messages.

"Okay we have twelve cards that say more than Happy Valentine's Day, be mine or similar." Alice said.

"Emmett should read them they might be funnier." Jasper said.

"Okay are you ready?" Emmett asked "Let's start."

_"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you._

_You've got to be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day._

_Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"_

"These are pathetic. Even I can't make these funny." Emmett said and we all nodded.

_"I've just moved you to the top of my 'to do' list."_

"That's just gross." Alice said.

_"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away._

_Can I take your picture, because I want to show Santa Claus what I want for Christmas."_

"This fool still believes in Santa pathetic." Emmett said.

_"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?_

_I miss my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?_

_I seem to have lost my telephone number, may I borrow yours?_

_I'm here. What are your other two wishes?_

_Be unique and different, just say yes._

_If you were a new burger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous."_

"Those were sad," I said and the others nodded in agreement.

We each took two cards and burned them in the fireplace. Then divided the generic ones and did the same. Mom had taken the roses. She dries them out and uses them in her potpourri. Dad had taken all the chocolates to the hospital and left them in the doctor's lounge. The stuffed animals were all that we had left. Emmett had prepared all the balloons in advance. The girls lined up the stuffed animals then moved out of the way.

We started knocking the stuffed animals off the table with the balloons. It was more fun than usual. A little childish but who cares. I noticed Bella with her camera and gave her a wink. I'm pretty sure she got some great shots.

"Okay now clean up your mess." Mom said through the open kitchen window, "Now." She added before closing the window. We picked up the soaked animals and balloons throwing them away.

Bella was already inside so I went to find her. She was in the kitchen with my Mom. I stood there and watched them making dinner together. I had a feeling Bella never had that and I know Mom never did. Bella would laugh or blush at something Mom would say every once and a while. Mom winked at me and then turned back to Bella.

Charlie was on a date with Debra so Bella and Olivia joined us for dinner and a movie. I liked having Bella here with my family. I held her close throughout the entire movie. My schedule was about to get hectic so I was enjoying the quiet.

I drove them home around eight thirty and kissed Bella on the porch until nine thirty. It was harder leaving her there but I had to take a shower before bed. I had to find a release. "I love you goodnight baby." I said.

"Goodnight I love you too handsome." She said standing on the tips of her toes to reach me.

I chuckled and lifted her up so she could reach me without hurting her toes and I didn't have to bend down to reach her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her slipping my tongue into her sweet hot mouth and groaned at the sensation I felt. I reluctantly placed her back on her feet and left her there.

I jumped in the shower and thought about that kiss we shared. Only we were naked and I took her there against the wall. In no time at all I came in streams that washed down the drain. I couldn't wait to graduate. I had a plan.

BPOV

The weeks passed and baseball season was here. Edward was amazing. He played shortstop and all was hit the ball when he batted. I loved seeing him in his uniform. I wish I could wrap my legs around him and fuck him while he stood there in his uniform. We had found a few times alone together. I loved the feel of Edward's body pressed against mine. We were meeting Alice and Jasper at Edward's house. We were going shopping in Port Angeles.

"Hey kids, what are you doing this morning? Well afternoon since it's almost noon." Esme asked.

"We're heading to Port Angeles with Jasper and Alice in a few minutes." Edward said.

"Okay have fun I need to meet your Dad at the hospital." She said leaving. I received a text message.

**Bella~ Jasper's house is empty. We will be there in an hour. ~Alice**

I showed it to Edward. "Gross I don't need to know this about my sister and best friend." Edward said. Then he smiled. "This house is empty. We are all alone." He said as he pulled me upstairs and into his bedroom. We were undressed and he had on the bed in no time. He was teasing me with his tongue and fingers. Edward loved to taste my pussy. After making me come he slipped off the bed and grabbed a condom from is bedside table and I watch as he ripped open the package and slipped it on stroking his cock as he did so.

There was a look of pure lust in his eyes as he climbed back on the bed. I had over plans and pushed him on his back. He didn't fight me as I started kissing his chest. I was enjoying the sounds I was making him make. I straddled him and he helped me as I sank down on his hardened cock. This new position felt different and I came around his cock in a few minutes. With out removing his cock from my pussy Edward rolled us over and started pounding into me. He lifted up my butt and he trust into me harder.

"That's baby come around my cock again." Edward said as he played with my clit making me come again. With a grunt he followed not long after. We lay there panting, sweaty messes. I loved it.

We were dressed and ready to go when Alice and Jasper arrived an hour later. We headed to the mall so they could pick up some baseball supplies. Alice and I were just tagging along for the ride. Alice and I sat in the back deciding where we were going to go. While Edward and Jasper sat up front discussing their baseball season this year.

Edward gave me a kiss before we separated. Alice dragged me to a sale at Old Navy. I found some clothes for Olivia and me. I even found a polo that would look good on Edward so I bought it for him. Then we headed for the music store where Alice picked up a cd she ordered. "Have you heard from your Mom?" Alice asked.

"No not since before Christmas." I said and shrugged. "I don't think I care anymore. I think she has forgotten about us."

"Do you think her new husband isn't letting her?" She asked.

"Phil no he is nice and would never do that." I said.

We headed to a few more stores before we walked to the food court to meet Edward and Jasper. "Bella," I turned and saw Phil near the AT & T store.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" I said running up to him and gave him a hug.

EPOV

I saw Bella turn and run up to and hug a young man in his late twenties. She was smiling and happy to see him at first and then her face fell. She started crying and ran into the bathroom with Alice on her heels. The young man looked pissed and so was I. "Hey care to explain who you are and why you made my girlfriend cry?" I said walking up to him with Jasper on my heel.

"You must be Edward. I'm Phil Dwyer." He said, Bella's stepfather.


	37. Mom

**I'm so sorry this is so late. RL got in the way. Everything is better now. Sick husband and Needy children = No time to write**

**I will try to post again tomorrow. **

**Song this Chapter Breathless - Better Than Ezra**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Mom<p>

EPOV

"You're Bella's stepfather?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to upset her. She didn't know I had a game here tomorrow in Washington. Her Mom told me that all the kids were to busy to see her." That Bitch. "I told her that her Mom is at a day spa here in Port Angeles and it upset her that that seemed more important. I have to agree with Bella on this one and pretty much anything when it comes to her Mom."

Bella and Alice came out of the bathroom and Bella ran into my arms. "Its okay honey I've got you. We will figure out what to do." I said leading her to a table and sat her down. I knelt down in front of her.

"Edward I need to introduce you." I cut her off with a peck on the lips.

"I already met Phil honey. He seems like a nice guy." I said and she nodded.

Bella took out her phone and called Mason. She explained what happened and we formed a plan. Everyone was going to help even Phil. I like him he seemed to like the kids. I wished her Mom wasn't such a vile bitch. Mason, Olivia, Charlie, Debra and Emma were on there way from Forks. To say Charlie was pissed would be an understatement.

Alice called Mom and filled her in. Dad, Emmett, Rose and Mom were on there way to help also so a new better plan was forming. We decided to meet everyone at the park. We were going to text Phil once we made our final decision. We left for the park but still had an hour wait for everyone to show up. I let Jasper drive so I could sit by Bella. "Talk to me baby. Are you okay?"

BPOV

"Honestly no I'm not. I have so many emotions running through me. I told Alice I didn't care that she didn't care. I was wrong. I believed that at the time. But hearing that she doesn't care hurt more than I thought it would. I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't care." He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella I'm sorry you are hurting but I'm here for you. Don't be sorry baby. You should be upset don't apologize for being upset. We all would be upset if we were in your shoes. We all care about you and think about how upset Olivia and Mason are. We are all here for them also." He said. It meant the world to me that he cared so much. I will love him forever. Once we arrived at the park we went for a walk so I could clear my head. I was passed upset now. I was pissed who did she think she was? All the sudden she was too good for her kids. Fuck that. Olivia deserved better hell so did I. What about Emma? Her grandmother didn't even send her a Christmas present.

"I love you Edward you being here means the world to me. Thank you for caring about me and my family so much."

"I love you too Bella. I would do anything for you." I believed him. He would do anything for me. I felt better than before with Edward by my side I could get through this. We sat down on a bench and he held me. He started singing to me.

_Here you are now_

_Fresh from your war_

_Back from the edge of time_

_And all that you were,_

_Stripped to the bone_

_I thought you'd want to know_

_That when you feel the world is crashing_

_All around your feet_

_Come running headlong into my arms_

_Breathless_

_I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you_

_Come now running headlong_

_Into my arms_

_Breathless_

_Lay down your guns_

_Too weak to run_

_Nothing can harm you here_

_Your precious heart_

_Broken and scarred_

_Somehow you made it through_

_I only ask that you won't go again_

_When you feel the world is crashing_

_All around your feet_

_Come running headlong into my arms_

_Breathless_

_I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you_

_Come now running headlong_

_Into my arms_

_Breathless_

_Ohhh ohhh breathless_

_So glad to see you smiling_

_So good to hear your laugh_

_I think that you've found you even_

_Missed yourself_

_I'm only asking this because I think that_

_Truth be told_

_Oh, you'll never go again_

_Again_

_When you feel the world is crashing_

_All around your feet_

_Come running headlong into my arms_

_Breathless_

_I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you_

_Come now running headlong_

_Into my arms_

_Breathless_

_Breathless_

_Breathless _

"That was beautiful Edward I don't deserve you." I said.

He turned me towards him, "Bella I don't ever want to hear you belittle yourself again." He was actually angry. I had never seen him angry with me before. "I love you and to hear you say things like that about yourself upset me. I'm sorry I should be angry with you but you are my world." I nodded.

"I believe you Edward. It's hard to believe. I spent my entire life taking care of others and all the sudden I have someone taking care of me." I said.

"I know baby I shouldn't have gotten angry with you." I shook my head and we just laid there and held each other.

Everyone arrived together and we sat down at a picnic table and hashed out a plan to get Mom to answer our questions. Esme pulled me and Olivia into big hugs when she first arrived. I had never received a hug from my own Mother like that. Not even when we lost Emma Lynn. Esme really loved me as much as her own children. I really believed that now. As if Edward knew what I was thinking he nodded and squeezed my side.

"Okay now that we are all here what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to make your Mother apologize to all you kids and then decide if she wants to even be apart of your lives." Dad said.

"Dad where is your gun?" Olivia asked.

He chuckled, "Back at the house. Debra made me leave it."

"I was afraid I would take it from him and shoot her." Debra said. I really liked her.

EPOV

I really liked Debra. She cared about Bella, Olivia, Mason and Emma also.

"I wouldn't trust myself." Charlie said.

"Okay the problem is getting her into a room with us and not have her run." Mason said. Bella and Olivia nodded. "Mom doesn't like to be cornered. We need something to keep her there."

"Well I reserved a small banquet hall in their hotel." Carlisle said. "We just need to get her down there and find a way to make her stay." That was the problem. We had Phil to get her there it was how to get her to stay.

"Phil will get her there we just need a way to make her stay." Bella said voicing my thoughts.

"Maybe we can make her think she won something." Emmett said. "Does she know what any of us look like?"

"No not even Edward but she will recognize his voice. She is good at remembering voices and faces." Bella said.

"I'm not leaving Bella's side anyway." I said. Everyone nodded.

Half and hour later we had a plan and Bella texted Phil. Mom called and told him about Renee's award from the Baseball Housewife Association. It didn't exist but she didn't need to know that. A few minutes later he texted Bella that she took the bait. She went to buy a new dress for the occasion. Bella rolled her eyes as she read the text out loud.

We decided to grab a small bite to eat. Bella and Olivia ate a small salad but didn't even finish them. We headed over to the hotel to set up the banquet hall. It was rather small but we wouldn't need a large one. We had even put out a punch bowl and cookies. Charlie, Mason, Olivia, Emma, Bella and I were all hidden from view. We could see and hear everything but she wouldn't be able to see us. Emma was taking a nap so that was a good thing. I didn't trust myself to be around Renee so I stayed with Bella not that I was going to leave her side anyway. Everyone was in place when they arrived.

BPOV

Debra showed them in acting like an employee of the hotel. Mom was over dressed for the occasion and didn't seem to notice. I heard Dad let out a growl when Mom looked down at Debra. I don't think so Mom Debra was a nurse at the hospital and made way more than Mom ever did. Esme introduced herself as the chairwoman of the BHA. When Mom acted like she was better than Esme I couldn't take it anymore. She had her back to me so I stood up and took Edward with me. Olivia came as well. I walked right up to her. "Hello Mom what are you doing here?" I asked.

She turned around and said. "Me what are you doing here?" I saw red.

"I live in Washington an hour from here. Why are you here?" I had Edward's arm around my waist and looked over and noticed that he had the other around Olivia's shoulders. She seemed more confident with it there.

"Bella asked you a question Mom. Why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"I would like to know myself." Mason said.

"Me too, it's been a while Renee." Dad said. Mason stood by me and Dad by Olivia.

"You must be Edward," she said with a smile that I wanted to slap off her face.


	38. A Real Mom

**Song for this Chapter-A Mother's Love - Mark Masri featuring Jim Brickman**

**This Song is for Esme Only!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: A Real Mom<p>

BPOV

"Nice try I wont let you change the subject. Why are you here Mother one hour away from your children and grandchild without wanting to see us?" I asked.

She turned towards me. "My children and grandchild left me. If Mason still lived in near me you girls could stay with him while I left with Phil." She said.

I laughed. "Do you hear yourself? Everything in that statement was about you. Here in Washington I learned that everything doesn't have to be about you. I have a life here. I don't have a house I have to take care of. I don't have a sister that depends solely on me. I don't have to balance anyone's checkbook but my own. I have no bills to worry about and I don't have a parent to take care of."

"Please Bella I know your father can't cook." She said.

"I never said he did but I don't have to cook every meal and Mom feeds us a lot." I said looking at Esme. She came to stand next to me.

"What? Who is this?" She asked.

"This woman has been more of a mother to me in the past few months than you ever have."

_Thank you for watching over me_

_All of the sleepless nights you lay awake_

_Thank you for knowing when to hold me close_

_When to let me go_

Edward squeezed my side. "She's been more of a Mom to me too." Olivia said. "She held me after that happened with Justin. She didn't call me a whore."

"To me also, Emma calls her Nana and she checked on Emma already once without me asking. You Mother haven't even asked where she is." Mason said running his hand through his hair. "I'm done Renee."

_Thank you for every stepping stone_

_And for the path that always leads me home_

_I thank you for the time you took_

_To see the heart inside of me_

"You need to show more respect than that for your Mother." Renee spat.

"I'm showing you as much respect as you deserve." Mason said.

_You gave me the roots to start this life_

_And then you gave me wings to fly_

_And I learned to dream_

_Because you believed in me_

She turned to Edward, "This is your fault." She spat.

He laughed, "My fault?"

"Yes your fault. She," she said pointing at me, "is the strong one. The others depend on her. She is the caretaker. You taking care of her makes her stand up to me. That is why they left Phoenix in the first place. I knew Mason was miserable. Bella told him to move with their Dad. He did because she is the strong one. She wanted to take care of Mason, Emma and her Father but I was needier. I didn't know she would see me marring Phil as an out for her. She felt that Phil would take care of me and she no longer had to. Then you show her that she can be taken care of also."

_There's no power like it on this earth_

_No treasure equal to its worth_

_The gift of a mother's love_

"I will take the blame for that. I love her and will protect her from anything even you." Edward said.

"What about Olivia?" Mom asked. I didn't know were she was going with this but I didn't like it.

_Thank you for every sunlit day_

_That filled the corners of my memory_

_Thank you for every selfless unsung deed_

_I know you did for me_

"Olivia is my little sister and yes I love her and will protect her." He said.

"You didn't protect her from that boy." Mom said.

"No but if I was there I would have." Edward said.

"He held me and told me that I wasn't stupid or a whore and that no one hated me. He protected me from you Mother. The last person he should have had to protect me from. He is my brother. I have two brothers now. He never treats me like I'm in the way. He takes me to the movies and out to eat dinner also."

"Why?"

_Thank you for giving me the choice_

_To search my soul till I could find my voice_

_And I thank you for teaching me_

_To be strong enough to bend_

"Mom see you can't understand why someone would do something if they weren't getting something out of it." I said.

"Well who would want to do something for her without getting something out of it?" Renee said. Before Edward could stop her Olivia stepped in front of Renee and slapped her. Edward let go of me and pulled her behind him. "I think it's time for you to all leave. These people are here for me."

_You gave me the roots to start this life_

_And then you gave me wings to fly_

_And I learned to dream_

_Because you believed in me_

I laughed hard at that. "No they aren't all these people around you are here for me." I said.

"No they aren't. I'm getting an award."

_There's no power like it on this earth_

_No treasure equal to its worth_

_The gift of a mother's love_

_I thank God for a mother's love_

"No your not these people are all my family." I said and Esme hugged me. "They are here not only for me but for Olivia, Mason and Emma also."

I'm not getting an award?"

"No Renee." She turned and left the room. I wasn't shocked to see her go.

EsPOV

I followed Renee out the door. "Listen here I won't have you hurting them anymore. They are great kids. I love them as much as the children I gave birth to. I won't hesitate in protecting them." I told the bitch. I meant it to.

She laughed, "You must be Edward's Mom he has your eyes. You can have them. I need to hunt down a new man and it will be easier without kids. The way Phil was looking at me with such distaste he's leaving. Just know Bella is going pregnant. Those kids are fucking." She said and left.

Charlie and Carlisle were watching me from by the door. "Thank you two for caring about all my kids."

"Charlie you don't have to thank me for taking care of family." I said. He nodded.

"Did you have your say?" Carlisle asked.

"No I wanted to say more but she ran." I shrugged. I really wanted to beat some sense into her but she wasn't worth it. I'm sure it won't be the last we see from her. I might just get my chance.

"She's good at that." Charlie said.

We went back inside and I saw Edward holding a crying Olivia in his arms rocking her and singing to her I think.

I was proud of Edward he not only took care of his girlfriend but her little sister also. He loved them all. She was right though. My little boy isn't a virgin anymore. I know we taught him well. We taught them all well. I had no doubt in my mind he would marry her one day. They were each others other half. Were they young? Yes, but there was no denying it. He would probably propose after graduation. They would probably be married before heading to Seattle or they would at least want to live together.

I knew Olivia would take it the hardest she also that she talked to the worst. Emmett looked ready to kill someone. I'm sure that Jasper and Mason had talked him down. They were all really close. We all loved the Swans like family. Hell they were family. I walked over to Olivia, Edward and Bella. I knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, Edward has taken good care of me. I'm just upset I let her get to me."

"Honey I think you deserved more than anyone to loose control." I said.

"I bet Bella didn't want to hit her." Olivia said.

"Yes I did Liv. I wanted to hit her but I think Edward knew I did and he would squeeze me a little tighter letting me know I didn't need to hit her." Bella said.

"Really," Olivia said.

"Yes really." Bella said and Edward laughed. I took Olivia in my arms and gave her a hug. "If you ever need someone talk to you can always come to me okay."

"I know, thank you. I never had that with my own Mom. Bella has always been there for me. I use to think Bella was my Mom." She laughed.

"I can see that." I said. "Bella is good with you and Emma. She is going to make a great mom one day."

"Edward thanks for taking care of me. I love you."

"Liv I will always take care of you. Love you too."

I couldn't be prouder to call him my son.


	39. Homerun

Chapter 39: Homerun

BPOV

Edward was up to bat. We were playing last years state champs. Edward has been stressing about this game all week. I knew he was nervous. He loved baseball more than he did football. It showed also. I was snapping pictures from the stands I had so many to choose from. I had no idea how to choose for the yearbook without it being a thousand pages. Alice was sitting next to me cheering loudly. She didn't know how to turn of the cheerleading.

I giggled internally as I thought about what Edward said. _'If I didn't know where you were in the stands I would after hearing my sister.'_ They allowed me to have an assistant for baseball season because I would need more equipment extra lens, tripod and other similar things. I didn't hesitate to ask Alice. She jumped at the opportunity to ride the bus to every baseball game to cheer on Jasper. Edward felt better about leaving me to go into the locker room and she actually helped me carry all the equipment.

"Well what a pair of lovely ladies. I don't recall seeing you here before." Some blued blonde said sitting down on my right.

"No you wouldn't we came up from Forks," I said turning my attention back to the field.

"Well looks like we're in luck Frankie. We get arm candy tonight that's new." Blondie said to the red head that sat down on Alice's left. He had green eyes but dull compared to my Edward's.

"You better be talking about someone else. You won't like to meet my boyfriend's arms." I said.

"I don't see him around. He couldn't make the trip?"

"He made the trip and about to make the score four to zero." I said. We were currently in the second inning the score zero to zero. The bases were loaded and Edward was up to bat.

"Cullen is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"The one and only and the blonde on second is hers." I added.

"Come on brother you can do it." Alice yelled. He turned and raised an eyebrow. I put my camera in my lap and motioned my hands with our signal. Guys were always hitting on me and Alice. There was nothing we could do about it. Alice calling Edward brother was signal one. My hand gesture was the second signal. He winked at me and hit my homerun. When he crossed home plate he blew me a kiss.

"You're a Cullen?" Red head asked Alice.

"Yes I am and soon she will be too." I smiled at her. They got up and left Edward and Jasper smiled up at us. "Thanks" I mouthed. "Anytime baby" he mouthed back. I got great pictures from that homerun. We won the game seven to five. I was happy for Edward. I sat curled up next to him on the bus. He was running his fingers through my hair.

"Bella honey." I looked up at him. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" Was he serious?

"Edward I'm the lucky one. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I feel the exact same way baby. I love you too so much." I kissed him made a little too deeply for being on a school bus but I don't care. "So what did those guys say to you and Alice?"

"They had actually thought we were interested in them. They came and sat down and called us arm candy. I told him that he better be talking about someone else because he wouldn't like my boyfriend's arms. He said well I don't see him around and I told him you were about to make the score four to zero. He said your Cullen's girlfriend. I mean he knew who you were it wasn't until they learned that Alice was a Cullen that they left."

EPOV

They asshole in this fucking town, "Bella the summer league I'm on we play this town a lot. They are scared of the Cullen name. All I can say is that during Emmett's freshman year he got into a fight when someone hit on Rose."

"I understand if they hit on his little sister they were afraid Emmett would come after them." She said.

"That doesn't mean you are less valuable." I added quickly.

"I wouldn't think that Edward. I only care about you hitting on me. What ever works to get the asshole to go away works for me." She said smiling up at me. I was a lucky bastard. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. We arrived back at the school and I threw my duffel bag and her equipment in the trunk. Then I opened her door for her stealing a kiss from her before closing it.

I drove her to her house and walked her to the door. "I love you baby goodnight. Can I pick you up for school in the morning?"

"Yes babe I would like that. I love you too goodnight." After a quick kiss I pulled away from her and watched her disappear behind the door. Next week was spring break and we were headed to Aspen. I still don't know how Mom and Dad talked Charlie into letting Bella go. Mason is taking Olivia and Emma to Disneyland. He won three tickets in a raffle along with airfare. Now that I think about a week with Debra alone no kids, yeah maybe it wasn't so hard.

The next morning I arrived bright and early at Bella's door. "Hi Edward, you take care of my baby girl next week." Charlie said walking out the front door and passing me on the sidewalk.

"I will Charlie I'll keep her safe." I said meaning every word. He nods and gets in his patrol car. I knock on the door and Olivia answered stepping aside.

"We are getting omelets today." She said closing the door behind us.

"Hey babe," Bella said kissing me before sitting a plate in front of me.

"You don't have to feed me you know." I said sitting down at the table.

"I know but I like it. Are we still going to Newton's after school?"

"Yes you need some snow gear and it goes up in price in Colorado." I told her. I drove us to school and walked her to her first class the n headed to mine. The morning dragged on slowly. I couldn't wait until Saturday. We were leaving at seven in the morning. I couldn't wait to hit the slopes with Bella. I was going to enjoy teaching her.

"Cullen a few of us are getting together next week with a few kids from PA to play ball. Are you interested in joining us?" I turned to Crowley.

"Can't I'm leaving Saturday to Aspen for the week." I said.

"Damn lucky you, don't worry I'll look after Bella for you while your gone." I smirk at him.

"Don't need you to she's coming with me." I said smiling.

"Dude seriously." I nodded. "How'd you pull that off?"

"My parents asked her Dad and he said yes. Rose and Jasper are coming too." I added.

"I wish I had cool parents." He said. I had to agree not many parents would let there girlfriend or boyfriend in Alice's case travel with them on vacation. I met Bella at her locker before lunch.

"Hi baby, I can't wait for Saturday." I said.

She grabbed me around my waist. "Neither can I."

xxxxxx

We arrived at the outdoor store after picking up Olivia. She wanted a new bag to take with her to California so she wouldn't be bored. Alice had offered to pick her up but decided she could use a bag herself. They would probably take longer than we would. We got started and found her a nice pair of goggles, hat, gloves, ski pants, boots and other things she would need. She also bought a new bag. We packed her new things inside when we got back to her house. I was getting pretty excited about this trip.

Bella listened to the messages on the answering machine. "Kids I don't know where you are? Its afterschool and no one is home." The time said three o two. She called two minutes after the bell rang and expected them to be home. "I thought you might like to know that Phil asked me for a divorce. He will no longer be your stepfather." The messaged ended. No I love you; I miss you, or even bye. She was a complete Bitch. I knew we hadn't seen the last of her.


	40. Traveling

Chapter 40: Traveling

BPOV

I was at the station working I took three extra shifts this week because I wouldn't be here next week. Edward was at the hospital tonight also. He wasn't taking extra shifts because of his schedule but tonight was one of his shifts. A call came in and I patched it through to Dad. I called the hospital to inform them of the accident so they would be ready. Then sent a quick to see where Mason was.

He was already home so I let out a breath I was holding. I knew all my friends were home packing since we were leaving early in the morning. Edward walked in the door a few minutes later. "Hi baby I brought you some chicken strips. Dad sent me to the diner for dinner. He's working late tonight so I brought you by something." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." I said.

"I have to get back. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and spent the rest of my shift organizing the filing cabinets. When my shift was over I sent a quick text to both my Dad and Edward to let them know I was leaving. I sent them both another one when I was safe inside the house. Dad was taking Debra to a lake resort about two hours away for a few days. He was working until around midnight so he could take the days off.

I woke the next morning and jumped in the shower. I would be leaving in an hour. I dressed in comfy jeans and a bright blue sweater. I had a white t-shirt on under the sweater in case I got hot on the plane. I dried my hair then braided it so I was comfortable. I triple checked my suitcase before Dad knocked on my door.

"Hey honey do you need me to take that down for you?" He asked after I zipped it up again.

"Thanks Dad that would be great." I unplugged my phone and iPod then packed the chargers in my next suitcase. Then I placed my phone and iPod in my large purse. The purse was large enough to fit my wallet, camera with bag, iPod, phone and other essentials. I wouldn't go anywhere without my camera. I placed three empty memory cards in my camera bag and my camera itself held an empty card. I made sure that this bag was all packed as well. My Dad carried it down and I followed.

"Sure you have everything Bells?" I nodded. "You be careful on the slopes. I'll miss you while you're gone. Love you." He said giving me a kiss on the top of my head and a one armed hug.

"I will Dad and I love you too." I said returning his hug with both my arms. There was a knock on the door. Olivia opened the door and Edward walked in.

"Don't forget your promise son." Dad said. "You kids have fun."

"I will Charlie. I'll take good care of her." Edward said. Then he gave Olivia a hug and slipped her something. "Have fun in California." She shook her head. "Yes, love you little Sis."

"Okay thanks Edward. Love you too. Have fun skiing." Olivia said. "Have fun Sis." She said turning to me.

"You too Liv." I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. I grabbed the containers of muffins I made the day before. Then I grabbed a couple of thermoses of hot cocoa, while Dad and Edward grabbed my suitcases.

"Are these your only bags baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I have plenty of clothes." I said. "Do you think I need more?"

"No I was surprised that's all. Alice has like five suitcases and her carryon. Rose had about the same." He said shaking his head. "It still surprises me that's all. I'm definitely not complaining. I don't need a girl like them."

"Good because I will never be like that. I don't bring more than I need anywhere. Unless it's camera related." I added as a side note.

"I'm sure you have plenty of memory cards." Edward said laughing as I grabbed my large purse and coat. Opening the door and letting them pass first. I followed them to their large SUV that they hardly use. Edward and Dad loaded my bags in the back then I gave Dad and Olivia both another hug.

"Edward we need to head out," Alice said sticking her head out the door. "Do you need Jasper and Emmett to go get the rest of Bella's bags?"

"No this is it. I told you, you brought to many bags." Edward said smirking. He had me climb in and sit next to Alice then he climbed in the back with Emmett and Jasper. I handed them a container of muffins and they dug in. I handed Edward a thermos of cocoa. "Thanks baby."

An hour and a half later we stopped for a bathroom break. I washed out the thermoses and threw the containers in the trashcan. I was glad I bought disposable containers. Edward leaned up against the SUV and pulled me against him. "I love you thank you for breakfast."

"I love you too thank you for inviting me to come with you."

"Bella this trip would be awful without you." He said.

"Yes he's right I couldn't stand for him to be all mopey and shit." Emmett said.

"Yeah and you wouldn't be if Rose didn't come." Jasper said.

"Okay you have a point." Emmett said. We climbed back in and traveled the other hour and a half in relative silence. "Bellaaa, how can you read so much? You read on the bus, in the stands in between innings, at lunch."

"Em leave her alone and play your game." Edward interrupted.

I giggled lightly and returned to my Kindle. I felt Edward's fingers playing with my braid. I couldn't wait to spend this week with Edward. We arrived at the airport and the guys went after a luggage cart. Edward was right the girls had a lot of bags. Esme had three but her and Carlisle's luggage were together. Edward had one suitcase and his backpack as a carryon. Jasper and Emmett had one suitcase each also. The girls took up the rest of the luggage aside from my two bags.

We took a while to get inside and through security. Three hours later I was sitting next to next to Edward on the plane waiting for the fasten seatbelt light to turn off. Once it turned off I snuggled into Edward. "I think I like flying with you." He said leaning down he kissed my temple.

"Yes I think I like flying with you also. You're better than a pillow," I said. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. I curled up a little tighter and closed my eyes.

"Sleep my Bella," I heard Edward say before sleep took over. I could never stay awake on a plane. What seemed like minutes later I heard Edward. "Bella honey we're landing in about twenty minutes." I sat up and stretched.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to sleep the whole flight."

"Bella don't apologize for sleeping. Now you won't be tired and we can take a walk or something after we get settled in." Edward said.

"I would like that babe." I stretched again and he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Edward, do you have the order for the rental cars?" Carlisle asked from in front of us.

"Yes I reserved us two SUV's so we could travel easier." Edward answered.

"Good I wanted to take your Mom to dinner tonight alone." Carlisle said.

"Yes pizza for us." Emmett said from across the isle. I shook my head he was always thinking of food. The fasten seatbelt light turned on and we were closer to our vacation. I couldn't wait to spend the week with Edward learning to ski, taking walks, and just relaxing without anyone bothering us. It was going to be an amazing trip.

We started our dissent and landed in Colorado. We grabbed our luggage and headed over to the car rentals. We loaded up the two vehicles with our luggage and headed out to the condo. I was sharing a room with Rose and Alice. Esme found a condo with three room and four bathrooms. Two of the rooms have three twin size beds. We would all have our own beds. I took out my camera and snapped a few pictures of the airport. I would make sure to take my camera with me when we went on our walk this afternoon.


	41. Fun On The Slopes

Chapter 41: Fun On The Slopes

EPOV

Bella and I went for a walk as soon as we unpacked our bags. She brought her camera with her and I had to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I think you were born with that attached to you. I should ask your Dad." I said and she giggled. The scenery was beautiful and she already had a ton of pictures. We found a corner in the back yard that protected us from the wind and cold.

"Hey kids your Dad and I are heading out now." Mom said. "The view here is beautiful. I'm sure Bella will get plenty of pictures."

"Yes she is. We went for a walk and I think she took a hundred pictures." I said and she hit me on the shoulder.

"Behave yourself Edward."

"I will Mom." We walked inside and chose our toppings for our pizza. Emmett and Rose ran upstairs as soon as the door was closed. "Stay off my bed." I yelled.

"Alice and I are going to the basement to checkout the pool table." Jasper said.

"I guess you and I are getting the pizza." Bella said.

"I guess we are we can hear the door from your room." I said standing up. We got the hint.

"We need to be quick." She said stripping down as soon as we were through the door.

"Trust me it's been to long I'm not going to last long." I said once I was stripped down. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her everywhere. I rubbed her slit with my fingertips. She was soaked. I rolled a condom on and lowered her on me. I held her against the door and moved in and out of her. I felt the tightening in my stomach as I took her right nipple in my mouth. I licked, sucked, and kissed both her nipples. I felt her pussy tighten and heard her intake of breath.

I continued to move in and out of her. It felt so good to be inside her. I never wanted to leave this spot. "That's it Bella come on my cock. You feel so good."

"Edward." She screamed and I grunted her name as I spilled inside the condom. I knew she was on the pill but this was less mess and extra protection. I wanted kids with Bella but not right now. I wanted to finish high school and college first. So I would continue to wear condoms. We dressed quickly and as soon as I zipped up my jeans there was a knock on the door.

I paid for the pizza and took it to the kitchen. "Pizza's here." I yelled. "Coke or water baby?"

"Coke Please." She answered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't gentle with you."

"Edward that was wonderful. Please don't apologize. I know we don't have a lot of time to be alone together. You don't always have to be gentle." Thank fuck for that.

"Good I enjoyed that greatly." We ate and then went to watch a movie. Alice and Jasper came up when I placed the movie in the player. "Pizza's in the kitchen." They nodded and left. I sat on the couch and pulled Bella on my lap. I heard Emmett and Rose in the kitchen so I guess everyone was down.

"Hey kids, where are the others?" Mom asked coming in.

"In the kitchen eating you're home early." I was wondering why they were back early.

"I hope there is more. They lost our reservation and let us wait for almost half an hour before telling us. Then they said it would be a few minutes before they figured out what happened. We waited fifteen more minutes before they found us penciled in for next Saturday not today. I told them to cancel and we just wanted to rest so we came back here." Dad said. Mom returned with a couple of slices for Dad. "Thanks. We are trying another restaurant tomorrow night so you kids are on your own again. Make sure you behave." He said when everyone was seated around the TV.

xxxxxx

The next morning I went for a run before showering and meeting Bella in the kitchen. We walked over to the mountain and rented skis. I already knew how so I was taking Bella to the bunny slopes to show her how. She was a natural. After an hour I talked her into taking a lift up to the first drop point. We took the green slopes only. I told her she wasn't allowed on any others during this trip. I promised her Dad I would take care of her. Mom had Bella's camera and had showed up and taken a few pictures of Bella and me skiing. There was an ice pond so we were going to go skating this afternoon. Everyone showed up around ten. The girls wanted to go shopping Mom included. So we were staying on the mountain to ski the slopes.

I was beating Emmett down for the third time. We rode the lift to the top to ski down. It was nearing lunch and I knew the girls would be back soon. I loved the feel of the wind as I made my way down the mountain. This was an annual trip and I was glad that Mom and Dad let me bring Bella with me. I wanted her to enjoy skiing. She seemed to like it. I was planning on bringing her every year. This is one of my favorite things to do. I made it to the bottom and removed my goggles and turned to see Emmett gliding to a stop. "Third time in a row you owe me thirty now buddy."

"Edward Anthony no betting," I heard Mom say behind me. Fuck. Emmett laughed next to me. "What are you laughing at Emmett John? No betting for you either."

"Honey they are just having fun." Dad said. Jasper was on the other side of Emmett trying to hold in his laughter.

"Mom's right we shouldn't be betting." Emmett said seriously.

"Of course you don't want to pay up." I said.

"A bet is a bet you must pay." Rose told him with a look.

"I will Rosie." He said with a pout. I noticed Bella's camera around her neck.

"Hey baby how long have you been here?"

"For a while I got some great shots. Maybe someday I can ski half that good." I was happy she wanted to try. We really were perfect for each other. We headed to the café near by for lunch. "I'm going to head to the bathroom." I watched her go.

"Hey there I'm new here and have never skied before. Will you show me how?" I turned and saw a blonde chick sitting in the seat next to me.

"I don't work here they have ski instructors for that," I said.

"I know but I noticed you on the slopes earlier and you are really good. I was hoping we could get together."

"No I have plans with my girlfriend." I said.

"Okay how about tomorrow?"

Seriously. "Did you not hear me? I have a girlfriend." The nerve of some people.

"I heard you I'm sure you can get away."

"I don't want to get away. I love her and won't cheat on her." I got up and moved closer to the bathrooms.

"Hey you want to hit the slopes with me?"

"No I have plans with my boyfriend." I heard Bella say.

"Okay I be waiting let me know when you dump him." A nameless face said.

"I won't be dumping him excuse me." I rounded the corner and he was in the way of her passing.

"Come on honey you can be my slope bunny." I could see how uncomfortable she looked.

"Hey buddy she said no let her by." I said. He turned to look at me.

"You can try the knight and shinning armor else were buddy. We are talking here." He was pushing my buttons.

"Really buddy I could have sworn she shot you down. Just move out of her way and let's see what she does." He took the challenge and moved as soon as he did she ran into my arms. "Oh I should introduce myself I'm the boyfriend." I said and walked away with Bella under my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I was just uncomfortable. Thank you how did you know I needed you?"

"I didn't I was escaping my own unwanted conversation." I said. She nodded. "I didn't know what else to do. She would take no for an answer."

"I know but I also trust you." She said.

"I trust you to baby always." I meant it to. I trusted Bella with my life. I wouldn't let anyone tear us apart. She was my forever. "Let's go skating."


	42. Another Day Of Fun

Chapter 42: Another Day Of Fun

BPOV

"What are we doing tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Let's go to that burger place with the games." Jasper said.

"Sure," Edward said.

We were lacing our skates near the rink entrance. I loved skating. I didn't think I would when I was younger but as soon as I was out on the ice it felt natural. I felt the same way about skiing. It wasn't as hard as it seemed. I wasn't ready for anything to steep or fast but I enjoyed myself.

"Ready?" Edward asked and I nodded. We walked out onto the ice and held hands while we skated around the rink. After awhile Emmett came and stole Edward. They were racing and roughhousing. Esme had my camera and took lots of pictures for me.

I had never been on a real family vacation before. It was a lot of fun. I'm glad that they invited me along. I truly felt like a member of their family. I felt like I belonged here with them. Not just as Edward's girlfriend or Alice's friend but like a member of the family. I had never truly felt that before. I knew my father loved me and I loved him but this felt right some how.

"Bella save me," Emmett said lifting me up in the air."

"Emmett put my girlfriend down and go mess with your own." Edward said coming to rescue me.

"Fine," Emmett said passing me to Edward. I felt like a doll.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes a little bit shocked but I'm fine. You can put me down now." I said not really wanting to leave him arms.

"What if I don't want to," he said kissing me on the lips. "I like having you this close."

"I like being this close," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"Well I like hearing that but I need to put you down now. I have a well not so small problem." He said winking at me. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"Yes I'd have to say not so little." I said licking my lips. He groaned and bent down and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. "We need to stop babe." I whimpered.

"I know I just don't want to." He said with a deep needy voice. I was extremely wet. We started skating again hand in hand. As the afternoon dragged on we stepped off the ice, removed the skates we rented, then headed back to condo to change before heading to the burger place. It was still early so we popped in a movie. I cuddled into Edward's side and lost myself in his scent. It was clean soap, sandalwood and all Edward. If we could bottle this scent we would have a best selling cologne.

He tightened his hold on me. "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I loved being close to him. We were young and in love I felt like nothing could ever come between us.

The movie was over and it was time to go. Everyone was starving. We piled into the SUV and headed to the burger place. We walked in and over to a booth. Edward handed me a menu from the corner of the table. They had so many types of burgers to choose from. I decided to go with a swiss and mushroom melt with curly fries and a strawberry shake.

Everyone placed their orders and then started talking about things we wanted to do this week when our food arrived. The conversation died down as everyone ate their burgers. After everyone finished we headed to the game room. They had a lot of games to choose from. They had everything from air hockey to ski ball. Edward and Emmett were having a basketball shooting contest I could help but bring out my small digital camera from my bag and snap a few pictures.

Alice talked me into a dance off. I was having a great time and noticed Edward staring at me from corner of my eye. He looked completely happy. We played a few games of ski ball next. I was naturally talented at this game for some reason and no one could beat me. Emmett tried his best but could never beat my high score. Edward tried to distract me with his crooked smile but I fought the effect he had on me and barely beat him.

"You can't cheat like that babe." I said swatting him on the butt.

"I can't help that you find me handsome baby." He said with that damn smile. I melted into him. I couldn't stay mad at him and he knew it. The smirk on his face was evidence of that. I kissed him hard and the smirk left his face and was replaced with a look of desire.

We moved to the air hockey table and the guys set up to take each other down. We were having a great time. I hoped the rest of the trip would be this fun. It was only Sunday and we had the rest of the week to spend together. Edward and I decided to take a break and get something to drink I simply wanted a water and he ordered a coke and a piece of apple pie. He fed me a couple of bites before we found a dark corner and made out for a few minutes.

"Bella I want to spend more time alone with you this week. I love holding you and being close to you. Thank you for coming with me this week.

"Edward you don't have to thank me there is no where else I want to be. I would love to spend more alone time with you." I said as he captured my lips with his again. After a few more minutes we pulled apart and joined the others. It was nice to escape if only for a few minutes to kiss Edward. I loved him so much.

We played a few more rounds of air hockey before moving on. We found some racecar games and teamed up to take the others down. I was having a great time with my new family. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

I had found friends and a family. I knew I could count on them for anything. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Emmett asked. "Look the bumper cars are free. We each climbed into a car and listened as the girl read the rules. She kept batting her lashes at Edward, Emmett and Jasper. It was quite pathetic actually. Once she was done. Edward looked at me and winked. "Don't expect me to take it easy on you baby." He said.

"I wouldn't want you to Cullen." I said winking back.

"You asked for it Swan. Don't say I didn't warn you." I loved when he called me that and he knew it. He was trying to distract me. It was a lot of fun running into everyone. We were all laughing so hard that it slowed us all down. We were having a blast and the twenty minutes went by quickly. Edward came over to help me out of the car once we stopped. "Where to next Miss Swan?"

"Why don't you lead the way Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Do you have any idea what hearing you say that does to me?" He asked as he leaned his body against me his erection pressed into me.

"I think I know babe. I can feel your not so little hint." I said winking at him. I heard him growl under his breathe and it took everything in me not to giggle. I loved that I turned him on. I was brought back to reality by someone calling my name. The voice sounded familiar.

"Isabella?" I turned and saw a face from my past. Mark I hadn't seen him in over a year. I ran into his waiting arms. I thought I would never see him again.

"Oh my, Mark what are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again. How is California?"

"Good but I miss you Belly everyday."

"I have missed you to Marky." I said and I meant it. I hadn't thought about him for a while but I missed him. I realized how much now that I was here with him again. It hurt me badly when he moved a little after sophomore year started.

"Belly I'm glad I found you again. I'm not letting you go this time." He said and I smiled I felt the exact same way. I knew we would find a way to make it work this time around.

"I know just what you mean." I said resting my cheek against his chest as he held me close.


	43. Mark

**Thank You for your reviews.**

**I'm Glad you all have faith in Bella**

**Shall we find out who Mark is?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Mark<p>

EPOV

What the fuck is happening? I turned and Alice and Emmett shrugged at me. Fuck this, I wasn't standing by while someone took my Bella from me. I don't give a fuck who this Mark is.

"Mark I want you to meet my boyfriend." Bella said. At least she still called me her boyfriend. That was a start.

"Belly you have a boyfriend." She hit his arm.

"Shut up and come meet him." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her. "Mark this is Edward my boyfriend. Edward this is an old friend of mine Mark. He moved at the beginning of sophomore year to California and I haven't seen him since."

"Belly are into sharing?" I was going to rip this guy to shreds. I felt movement next to and knew I would have help, not that I needed it.

Bella laughed. She was actually laughing. "No you have to go find your own man." She said. What the fuck?

"Fine don't share your man I will just steal him from you." He said and then turned to me and winked. "Nice to meet you Edward." He fucking batted his lashes at me. Fuck he's gay.

"Nice to meet you Mark." I said shaking his hand. I saw Emmett and Jasper holding in their laughter, assholes.

"Who are these two gorgeous guys?" It was my turn to hold back my laughter.

"This one here is my brother Emmett and this one," I motioned to Jasper, "is my best friend Jasper." They stared at me. "This is my sister Alice and this is Rose." Laugh now assholes.

"Nice to meet you all, Belly what happened I leave Arizona and it fills up with pretty people?"

"I wouldn't know I moved to Washington to be with my Dad this summer." Bella said.

"Good for you Bell I'm proud of you. I told you to do that for years." I was glad Bella had such a good friend now that I knew he was gay that is. What can I say it scared the fuck out of me? I can't lose my Bella. She wrapped her arms around me. We moved back to the restaurant and took a seat at a booth. Emmett ate another burger and the rest of us got to know Mark and heard stories about a younger Bella.

They met the first day of kindergarten when she pulled a boy off of him on the playground. They were inseparable after that. He thought it would hurt too much to be long distance friends. She couldn't protect him in California so he didn't contact her. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses even Alice and Rose. They became fast friends. I have to admit he was a great guy. I didn't want to give him my number though. He kept glancing my way and winking at me.

"Mark stop it," Bella said. "I told you he's mine." I smiled at her. I couldn't believe I doubted her. Rose and Alice took him back to the game room to play the dancing game. Emmett and Jasper left to play something I didn't care what. I pulled Bella onto my lap.

"Bella I need to apologize I was angry, jealous and ready to kick Mark's ass. I wasn't letting him steal you from me."

"Edward I'm sorry that was my fault. I should have introduced you before I ran into his arms. I just hadn't seen him in a long time. I knew he was gay but you had no idea of that. I love you babe. No one else has touched my heart. I love Mark too but the same way I love Alice and Rose."

"I understand and I'm glad you have him back in your life. I hope he finds someone as great as you and soon 'cause him staring at me gives me the creeps. I think he's a great guy but I don't like the way he looks at me."

"Sorry I like it to be honest. I can finally laugh at someone that does that rather than be pissed."

"I glad you find it funny. I need to find myself a lesbian to be friends with so I know the feeling." I said.

"I don't think so my luck she'll want you to change her." She said.

"Bella will you ever see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. From the first moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful and the more I learned about you the more beautiful you became." I told her honestly. I gave her a kiss and then we went to join the others. Mark was dancing with Emmett. I was happy to see him fitting into our group so easily. We decided to meet for lunch tomorrow. I was sure Mom would love him.

xxxxxx

"Mom Edward is changing teams," Emmett yelled once we were through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked from the living room. He filled her and Dad in on Mark, from me wanting to kick his ass, to him and Jasper wanting to help me, then to him flirting with me all afternoon. Dad was laughing so hard he was holding his side. "I need to meet this boy." She said.

"We are meeting him for lunch tomorrow." Alice supplied.

"We wouldn't miss it." Dad said as he finally stopped laughing.

"I'm glad you all are enjoying yourselves. I felt like my life was ending. I'm glad you can find the humor in that." I was grabbing for straws here.

"Nice try honey. I know how much Bella loves you. She would have told you about a past love." Mom said. I knew she didn't have any boyfriends but that didn't mean she didn't have crushes. We headed to bed and I gave Bella a kiss goodnight at her door.

xxxxxx

We met Mark at the diner and Mom loved him right away. He wasn't as flirty today but I did see him looking me over a couple of times. Bella noticed to and threw me a wink. She was enjoying herself to much. I would get back at her. I was just relieved. I know she loves me but that scared the shit out of me. I grabbed her and whispered in her ear. "Laugh while you can sweetheart. I will have you moaning and screaming later." Then I kissed her behind the same ear I whispered in and turned back to the conversation. I felt her squeeze her thighs together next to me I smirked on the inside. On the outside I was cool and collected.

We made plans to get together at the rink tomorrow afternoon. Alice and Rose wanted to go shopping in the morning and they were taking Mark with them. Mom and Bella were going also. Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I were hitting the slopes again. I gave Bella another lesson this morning she was getting better. She told me she was enjoying herself and couldn't wait until her next lesson. I was glad she enjoyed it. It was something we could share.

I was taking Bella on a date tonight so after we played a round of mini golf we headed back to the condo to get ready. I couldn't wait to have Bella to myself. We would be in public but I was taking her dancing so I could hold her close to me on the dance floor. We could steal kisses and small touches. If she wore a skirt I could even have her sit on me and ride my cock in the car. I would make sure to pack a few condoms in my wallet just in case.

I had to relieve myself in the shower. My cock was so hard and wouldn't go down. It didn't take me long for my release to wash down the drain. I just had to think about my Bella. Her tight pussy and gorgeous tits, fuck I'm hard again. I needed to have Bella tonight.

I walked downstairs in black slacks and a grey button down with a white sweater over it. Bella walked down the stairs a few minutes later and I swear my tongue rolled back in my mouth. She was stunning. She was wearing a red sweater dress with a white belt around her waist. "Bella you look stunning. Are you ready?"

"Yes thank you Edward. You look handsome." She said running her hand down my chest. Yes I needed to be inside of her before I exploded. I needed to feel her on my cock. Fuck I'm hard again. It was going to be a long night.

"Thank you, let's get going. We don't want to be late." We had an hour before our reservation but I needed to fuck her before this night could start. The look in her eyes told me she needed the same thing. I was one lucky fucker.

"Yes babe we wouldn't want that." She said rubbing her leg against my hard cock.

I leaned into her and whispered. "Cock tease."

"No it's only teasing if you don't follow through." She whispered back then grabbing her purse. Fuck I just got harder and I didn't know it was possible.


	44. Everything

**Chapter songs: Everything by lifehouse and God gave me you by Blake Shelton**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Everything<p>

BPOV

I had fun teasing Edward but I needed him so bad. "Babe where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"I wanted to hold you so I thought I would take you dancing." He said. "I heard they were having a dance down by the ice rink. I wanted to take you out for dinner first. The dance starts at eight and its six now." He said. He was hiding something from me.

"When is our reservation?" I asked.

"I didn't make one." He said. "Where do you want to eat?" In the car I thought but I just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me." I replied. He pulled into a deli.

"I'll be right back." He said running into the store. He returned five minutes later with two sandwiches, coleslaw and two bottles of water. "There is a blanket in the back how about we find a quiet place and have a picnic here in the backseat." I smiled at him.

"That sounds perfect." I said. He pulled out and drove to a deserted park and we climbed into the backseat without the food. Edward started kissing me. I melted into him and kissed him back. I felt his hand on my waist unbuckling my belt. My belt fell away. He ripped his sweater off himself after he broke our kiss. His shirt followed soon after. I removed my shoes and dress and Edward stripped out of the remainder of his clothes. I removed my bra and panties as Edward slipped a condom on his leaking cock.

His lips found mine again as his fingers found my dripping folds. "Bella you are so wet for me." He said kissing down my throat. He grabbed me and sat me down on his cock. "Fuck Bella, honey I need you so bad." I wasn't going to last long with the way Edward was talking to me. "Yes baby ride my cock. Fuck I need you to come." His hand was between us and as soon as he found my clit I fell apart. He followed soon after. I fell on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Soon he laid me on the seat and disposed of the condom.

He kissed me hard then trailed down my neck and chest with his hands and lips. He took my nipple in between his teeth and then moved to the other. I was wet again before his lips and fingers made it to my pussy. He kissed, licked, sucked and fingered my pussy. I felt him hard against my thigh as I came on his tongue.

Then he slipped another condom on his hard cock and bent me over the seat. "Fuck Edward." I said as he entered me hard. I was a mess in a few minutes. He was pounding in and out of me. We were both moaning a groaning. I came twice before Edward followed. He disposed of the second condom. He grabbed two blankets from behind us. He laid one on the seat then grabbed our dinner and covered us with the second. He looked uncomfortable. "Edward, are you okay?"

"No baby I'm sorry. I should have taken you out for a nice dinner not for a sandwich and fuck in the park."

"Edward look at me." I waited until his eyes met mine. "I love you and I know you love me. We don't have to go out to eat at a fancy restaurant for me to know that. We don't get a lot of alone time. We both needed each other and there is nothing wrong with that. Now stop talking bad about my boyfriend or I will kick your ass." He cracked a smile.

"I'm lucky to have you but I'm taking you dancing later." He said. We ate our sandwiches then started kissing again and this time he laid me down on the seat and slowly made love to me, kissing every inch of my skin before entering me slowly. "I love you so much Bella."

"Oh Edward I love you too." I said while he kissing my chest. "Oh my Edward this feels so good." I said. We came together and laid on the backseat holding each other for a while. Edward disposed of the condom and we got dressed. I giggled when I noticed the time. "We are late for the dance." I said.

"I think we have a good reason." Edward said as I fixed my hair so I didn't look like I was freshly fucked. "You look beautiful honey. No one will notice." He said taking my hand in his. We arrived at the dance at eight forty five.

"Hey there you two are." Alice said walking over to us. "We tried calling."

"Sorry Ali. I must have turned my phone off." Edward said.

"Okay and the reason you are forty five minutes late?" She asked.

"Sorry Ali you aren't getting that one out of me," he said walking away.

A new song started Edward turned to me, "Would you dance with me?" I nodded and he led me onto the dance floor. He sung along with the song.

_Find me here, speak to me_

_I want to feel You, I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose, you're everything_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_Yeah_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better any better?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

"You have a beautiful voice Edward." I said. He smiled at me and danced me around. He bent down and kissed my lips. I felt complete while in his arms.

"Can I cut in Emmett asked walking up?" Edward turned me over placing a kiss on my hand.

EPOV

I watched Emmett dancing with Bella. "I'm glad you found her." I turned to Rose. "She fits us perfectly. Don't fuck it up." I laughed.

"I won't I don't want to risk losing her." She seemed satisfied with my answer as Emmett and Bella returned. As usual he had her laughing. She grabbed onto me.

"Your brother is so funny." She said after she calmed down.

"Yes he is," I agreed. We danced for a while longer.

"Hey you two, Edward Bella I want you to met Allen." Mark said walking up. I noticed Allen looking me over trying to size me up.

I wrapped my arm around Bella as she said, "Nice to meet you Allen. Mark has told us all about you."

"Yes nice to met you." I said.

"Tell me Edward how do you know Mark?" Allen asked his eyes on my arm.

"I met him through my girlfriend Bella here." He seemed to relax and we talked for a while. Mark was actual great to be around when he wasn't hitting on me. It was getting late. So we called it a night. On the ride home I sang a country song to Bella that came on the radio.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you._

_He gave me you._

"Edward that was beautiful. Where did you find that song?" She asked wiping a tear from her cheek. I pulled into the driveway and took her in my arms.

"Don't cry love. I heard it the other day when I was with Jasper. I thought of you and hadn't had the change to show you."

"These are happy tears Edward. I love that you think of me that way."

"All the time love, all the time."


End file.
